Jealousy is Love
by MikeScofield-is-2-hot
Summary: ...and the jealousy will drive you mad...' she said in a whisper, not meeting his eyes. He kissed her neck and cheeks and pleaded, whispering 'don't do it, I promise I won't get jealous...you don't love him...'DHr. The Past and the Present Collide
1. Chapter 1

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love.

The first of the school days had arrived and Hermione could not be more excited. It was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts so that meant she had to work extra hard and focus. Even if that meant she was to stop going about the school with Harry and Ron. She took one last look at her room which had looked the same since she was twelve with plush dolls, and animals about and pink walls. Her desk and closet had been cleared of the things she would need. Her bed had been made and she now stood in her doorway with her luggage, two hours ahead of time. She then went downstairs to wait for the Weasley's to come and pick her up to go to the Burrow.

Draco Malfoy stuffed the last of his shirts into his suitcase and threw the heavy bag at a house-elf who nearly fell down the stairs with the weight of it. He walked down the stairs and stared into his mother's room absently on the third double doors to the left and continued to walk down.

"I'm leaving." He said, immediately his mother came up the stone hallway and hugged her son in a non-motherly manner, as if you had just put nail polish on and the way you grab something without getting your fingers in the way. Her arms barely went around her son and her nose in the air she gave a small 'mhm' and his father shoved him into the fireplace so that he could floo to Diagon Alley and make his way to the station from there.

At the Burrow there was hurried hello's and goodbye's as usual before they were all stuffed into the new Ford Anglea and raced off to the station in less than fifteen minutes. As usual the train was about to leave and Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all boarded the train. They found a compartment and Ginny had gone to some of her friends, while Hermione parted. They asked her where she was going and she replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "to the Head's compartment." She had forgotten to tell them about her badge. _Oh well, they know now_. She thought. She made her way to the front of the train and got into the compartment where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

He had walked all the way from Diagon Alley to the Station and made it onto the train in record timing. He then did not bother to see anyone of his friends on the train and he didn't even bully a few younger kids as he made his way to the head's compartment. He entered a little late and walked in on McGonagall talking about duties and what not.

"Mr.Malfoy, so nice of you to decide to join us, please take a seat."

He took a seat opposite Granger, whose hair was as short as her shoulders, layered but still curly. She had a pretty good rack and cute hips but he paid them no attention. Granger no doubtly made Head and most likely furious that Draco did too, judging by the open mouth of shock he was right. She was still his enemy and him hers.

"You will patrol every other night, the prefects will take care of the days you are not out of your Head Dorm. You will be model representatives for your fellow students, in every year. Lastly as you both know and are very excited, that this is your last year at Hogwarts. Every year the graduation takes place the day after everyone in the other years is gone. It lasts all day and night, celebrating your coming of age and parting from this school. Dress robes will be required, no matter appropriateness for the ladies." She added the last part in a sort of way that she thought it a swear word. "Now, please change for school and pin your badges on. We're almost nearing Hogwarts."

As soon as the professor shut the compartment door Hermione turned to Draco and snapped. "Get out."

"Why should I leave? Afraid the big bad Slytherin Snake is going to see the Gryffindor Goody?" (Hehe Alliteration :P) He said in a mocking voice, leaning backwards into the seat. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw that she was analyzing the situation and finding a solution.

"Alright then." She said in a snooty, low, seductive voice and cocked and eyebrow before turning around to her bag. He had never heard that voice come out of her and was surprised, it showed on his face when she said it his eyebrows shot up. She removed her vest, but still had a red button-up shirt underneath. She then took the school shirt and pulled it over her red one. She then pulled her arms into the sleeves and began to unbutton the red one. He got a nice view of her stomach when she squirmed and turned to face him by accident. She was really thin, but she had nice grooves in her hips and stomach and he knew (from being with so many girls) that she had an hourglass-shaped body (though a lot of girls didn't have that, it was rare). He smiled as she took her skirt and looked at him. She slipped the skirt over her jeans and then undid her jeans and slid them off by moving her hips from side to side. This was slowly seemed like a strip tease to Draco and he uncomfortably moved in his seat. She slid her stockings on and gasped once she was done. She was red in the face and pretty tired.

"Impressive Granger, But I've got a better theory."

He then got up and removed his shirt by grabbing the back and pulling it over his head, tousling his already messy hair. Now standing shirtless before her he reached over her head for his bag and showed off his muscles tremendously. She huffed and averted her eyes to the scenery outside. She could still see him through the reflection. As he rummaged in his messy bag, a book dropped. She reached down and picked it up. He grabbed it back but she had seen what it was: The Holy Bible. He then pulled his pants down to stand in only his boxers. Then he took some time to find his pants. She suddenly remembered that she forgot her badge in her bag above her head. Standing she stepped over his discarded clothes and picked up her own and taking her bag.

He looked at the back of her head as she reached up to grab her bag. The train suddenly stopped with and ear-splitting screech and they were both thrown forwards into the ground. He fell on top of her and it was in that one moment where she felt like she could die. She had forgotten to do up most of her shirt buttons, leaving her heaving chest visible. She groaned in pain for her head had hit the floor with a small force enough to make her dizzy. She looked into his silver eyes and she could see some of her reflection in them.

"Oi! Geroff her!" She heard Ron yell and felt Draco's bodyweight lessen quickly as Ron attempted to pull him off but only succeeded in pulling him off to the side. She had guessed Ron was going to the washrooms at the front of the train and saw them. "You'd better have a good explanation for what you're doing before I bloody knock your teeth out!" Ron shouted preparing a fist. Hermione buttoned up the last of her buttons and got up just as Draco did. She stood between him and Ron and pushed Ron gently away from Malfoy and began to explain what had happened.

"Calm down Weasl-bee it was only a little misunderstanding." He said casually as if it were an everyday problem.

"Yeah, you'll misunderstand my fist to your face!"

"Ron! Stop it, do you honestly think I would physically and mentally allow Malfoy to do something like that to me?"

"Yeah and do you think I would touch a filthy mudblood? Be realistic Weasley." Draco snorted ignoring Hermione who tightened her jaw and shut her eyes in frustration. He then pulled on his school shirt and pants along with his badge. He bent down and picked up Hermione's badge and tossed it at her before he went back to cleaning his clothes off the floor.

Ron had tried to convince Hermione to come to their compartment but she said she was fine and only needed to refresh herself in the washroom. She excused herself like a proper lady and Ron glared a bit more before leaving back to him and Harry's compartment.

Draco sat down and looked around the compartment. Granger's things and bags' contents were sprawled against the floor due to the immediate stop (which had been due to a Hippogriff sleeping on the tracks). He saw a great many deal of books and other items but one of them caught his eye: A gold chain hanging out of the middle of one of the books as a bookmark. The gold chain belonged to the gold locket that was in page three-hundred-twenty-three of the book titled 'Don't Jump'. He opened the locket and in it was a picture of a young man of about Draco's age and he was smiling and grinning in the picture. He snorted and shut the book with a snap (a gap in the middle, where the locket was). And he began to stuff her things back into her bags.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Hermione splashed cold water over her face which had been covered in tears a few minutes previous. She gasped for air, still half-crying now and moaned in pain and looked into the mirror once more. Her eyes were red and puffy and mouth swollen. She pulled on her school robe (that had longer sleeves than her usual size) and pulled one sleeve up her forearm a bit before bursting into sobbing tears.

Once she had gotten herself under control she made her way back to the compartment. It was now very dark and Draco was asleep, they were nearing Hogwarts and so she began to gather her things and realized that he had done so for her. She smiled a sad smile before taking her blanket out of the luggage holder and pillow from one of her bags and lying down onto the seat and shutting her eyes.

After an hour the train had come near stopping and Draco awoke to find Hermione back and sleeping. He got up gathering his things and looked at her for a moment. One of her arms was draped across her upper stomach just under her nicely-shaped breasts and the other was dangling down off the seat. He picked it up slowly and placed it over her other arm. He then saw something on her forearm. Three white scars going horizontally across, just under her wrists. They weren't fresh but Draco still said it. "Shit." He sat back down in his seat and put one hand over his mouth and chin, in the way guys do when they're thinking. The train had come to a stop and he got up. He made lots of noise purposely so that she would wake up, once she did he left.

She rubbed her eyes and gathered her things. Hogwarts loomed over the lake on the giant hill, its many windows lit. They sky showed signs of rain and thunder boomed in the distance. After holding the door open to many younger years she and Draco made their way up the castle alone (since all the other years took the carriages). She noticed he was very fidgety and wouldn't look at her. After they were halfway up the gates it poured down rain as if someone had dumped ten tons of water directly over their heads in less than five minutes. Their bags had been magically taken to another part of Hogwarts so that all the house-elves would set them up in their rooms. They met up with McGonagall, who was waiting for them at the steps, she conjured up two fluffy towels for them and they wrapped themselves in them. The rain was freezing and their teeth were chattering.

"Unfortunately you two must go to the sorting before going up to your dorms and drying off. Hurry now take your seats at the end of the tables and wait until the sorting is over, you can then stay and eat if you wish or retire to your rooms."

They entered the Hall with everyone looking at them quickly then looking back at the sorting. They took a seat at the end of their Houses' Tables and they both felt awkward being at the end of the table, even though they were seventh years it was almost as if they were meant to stay sitting at the first years' end. The Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were next to each other (Slytherin against the far right walls) and they both sat opposite on the tables, unintentionally they would be able to see each other that way.

The sorting took a surprisingly long time, since more and more magical families were breeding with other magical families as opposed to mixed. Hermione was now very cold, for sitting next to the Great Hall doors the breeze was a little stronger. Her teeth were chattering and she decided to leave without eating.

Draco dried his hair but still found himself cold to the bone. He looked around his table and found no one he knew. _Where are they? _He thought to himself, meaning his friends of previous years. He got up and walked out of the Hall and no one took notice for they were engrossed in the delicious feast that was set before them.

He found McGonagall and to no one's surprise Granger was there too. Ignoring Hermione's rolling of eyes and huffs of annoyance, the professor lead them to the very top floor of the school, just above Gryffindor's seventh floor, and just under the Astronomy Tower. She lead them to a giant oak door that opened to reveal a flight of stairs that winded circularly up the giant tower which was the hidden location of the Head's dorm.

They went up the stairs and there were only a few windows every now and then, mostly stained glass of the four Founders and the representing animals. They came to another set of giant oak doors and McGonagall told them that there were two passwords to get in. One was placing their badge in the shape of the badge in the middle of the doors and then a painting would materialize and they were to say a password.

"Now pick one you _both_ agree on."

"Renovatio." Said Hermione fairly quickly before Draco could even open his mouth. He nodded for he was too cold, too tired and too lazy to argue at the moment.

The painting of the Hogwarts Crest accepted the new password of the year and the painting disappeared and the doors opened.

"I will leave you to your Dorm. I do hope you both will know which rooms are for whom." With that she left the two Heads.

They were in a giant room. On their left they had two squishy armchairs (one scarlet, one emerald green) and a giant, comfortable-looking love-seat couch that had silver on one end and gold on the other. In front of the couches there was a giant fireplace and medium-sized cushions around either side. Where the scarlet armchair was there were green and silver cushions and where the green armchair was there were scarlet and gold cushions. On the far, top-left corner there was a black-metal staircase that went through a way in the ceiling leading to one of the dorms. On the right-hand side there was a small study area: Table, chairs that had poofy small cushions in the corners of the seats. And in the far, top-right corner there was another staircase identical to the other down to every last intricate detail and design. The fixation about the room that fascinated them the most was straight ahead of them; the source of all the light(in the daytime): A colossal stain-glass window with window-seats that curved with the shape of the window and glass floor that was strong enough for more than a ton of weight. The cushions covered every inch of the window seat that was wide enough to sleep on. The window-room hung out of the front of the tower by a few meters and overlooked the Great Lake below and the mountains across the plains of Hogwarts.

They had both dropped their towels and walked into the window-room. It was magical in a way they couldn't explain and they felt tingling feelings inside their hearts. They both looked at each other and Draco cleared his amazed face and snorted.

"It's nothing special."

"Yeah, right." Hermione said not believing him.

"Listen mudblood, you never, _ever_ talk like that to me. If you do you'll regret it."

Something in his eyes made her look down at her feet. Some fear had arisen in her and she turned around so that her back was to the view from the Window Room. She looked up to where the stairs had disappeared into the ceiling and saw two doors on either side. One had a pure (real) gold crest that had a scarlet lion on it that was facing the side and had three of its limbs showing in a profile. The other had a pure silver crest with an emerald snake that intertwined itself along the crest, behind and in front of.

She quickly ran up to her room and he did the same, but he strutted up, not bothering to touch the staircase, as if it were unworthy. Her room was as magnificent as seeing a King Lion, The lion above all others. Her bed was a queen-sized four-poster bed with a giant gold cover and scarlet under-sheets. All of her belonging were laid out on the bed and in her open trunk. The rest of her room was so amazing, it's hard to describe (so you do the best you can with your imagination) she saw a door on the right-hand side and walked over to it. Draco's room was the same, except the colours of the bed were done in silver and green. (His bed was of the same size too) He slowly walked around the room and saw another door on the left-hand side, he walked into it.

It was the bathroom. It was made of marble everywhere and there was a large swimming-pool type bathtub in the middle. In fact the whole room was huge once you walked into it (an advanced Engorgement charm) thought Hermione. The taps on the sides were the same as the ones in the Prefec's bathroom except these were Silver and Gold. She walked over to the taps on her side and began turning them. Pink and purple water spurred out of them and filled the tub rather quickly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, seeing as he was taking his clothes off and kicking his shoes back into his room.

"Taking a bath, what does it look like I'm doing?" She turned around but found that on every-other part of the walls there were mirrors and they reflected everything going on in the middle. She left the room and shut her door, waiting until he was finished.

He removed his boxers and slipped into the water. He soaked in it for a long time before draining the pool and walking out, trying to find a towel to wrap around his slim waist. After he shut his door he began to pull on some clothes for bed for it was well into the night now. She heard the door shut on the other side of the bathroom and she walked into it from her side. Pulling a few towels down from the mahogany closet and laying them down near one end of the pool. After filling it up again she got in slowly for the water was that temperature where it was just right. After she was done she emerged using the stairs at either end of the pool and wrapping herself in a towel and drying her hair off with another. After pulling the covers over herself she blew out the light and went to sleep.

They both knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow. Maybe even longer than they thought for they both awoke at five thirty AM and their troubles began.

A/N: Hey, not my first Hermi-Draco story (god i love love/hate relashionships lol) Names, places etc. go to JK (you know how it goes) so i hope you liked the first chapter belive me MUCH more drama/hate/love/intesity coming in later chapters but since all first chapters (most of them) explain wut the heck is going on i hope u stay tuned for later chapters coming soon! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love.

She walked into the bathroom to see Draco at his side, shaving his stubble. (She didn't know he had one, it looked _very_ good) She cursed at herself to think these thoughts and turned to her stone sink. She removed her morning cosmetics from the drawer and placed them on the surface and looked into the giant mirror before her and began by pulling her short hair all the way back and tying it back and washing her face. _Why am I having these thoughts about Malfoy? But God he looks really good in that wife beater and boxers…wait! His boxers! Oh well good thing I've already walked in on Harry and Ron before. Better to know the unknown I always say. Oh God he's looking at you. Stop looking at him! NOW!_

"What _are_ you staring at Granger?" He asked turning around with half of his face already cleanly shaven and the other half covered in cream. "Wipe that nasty smile off your face." He said from across the empty bath-pool waving his razor at her.

"Nothing I just didn't know you shaved. Surprised is all."

"Why? That I'm a man?" He said with a hint of too much pride, as he continued to gently shave and leaning closer to the mirror.

She snorted before washing her face and pulling out her toothbrush. "Hang on, what is the time? I couldn't sleep so I woke up."

"It's five AM. Although it's no surprise you _would_ be awake at this hour. No doubt studying all you can before breakfast."

"You know that's not all I do in my life, the only reason I study hard is to graduate and finally be free so I can do things in my life after Hogwarts."

"Yeah, right whatever. Leave me alone right now alright?" he said as he accidentally nicked himself just as he was done and he fumbled with a towel to press it against his cheek. She chuckled and then set her things down and looked in her bag for something. Then she walked around the pool and made for Draco's hand. He jerked out of her grasp and she pulled the towel away and used it to dap whatever she had on the cut.

"Will you just stand still? God, you _can_ be civil when you're not making fun of anyone but now you're just being a baby."

"Well pardon me if it burns like the fires in hell, you women set your standards too high." He said not looking at her in the face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she used the other end of the towel to dry it, he kept moving so she grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him close to her. (Maybe a little _too_ close, for she felt every part of him against herself and found herself very aroused by her supposed 'enemy') He noticed it too and looked at his arm to her face.

"Well you expect a man to be burned and not react as if he felt it. Men have weaknesses too you know." He said the last bit almost as if he meant _her_. But no! That's ridiculous.

"The great Malfoy Snake not only has a weakness but loves to talk 'feelings'!" she said, not so much in a taunting manner than talking to him. He wrenched himself out of her grasp and pulled her right up against him and he crushed her against the wall. (Not 'crushed' but you know what I mean ;) )

"Listen Granger, do you know how deep you're digging yourself here? That's your problem; you never know when to stop!" He shouted at her and she began to feel scared now and he saw it her eyes. He shoved her off to the side and moved slowly back to his sink and put both his hands on either side of the sink and breathed out. "Finish up and get out."

After what had just happened she didn't dare disobey him, so she did finish up and got ready for classes and went to sit downstairs. Once seated in the Window Room she looked down at her hand, she hadn't realized how scared she had been. Her hands were shaking and her breath was hollow and quick. It was only six thirty now. Breakfast should surely be set up by now, so she took her school bag and left the dormitory (Practically running).

He left his room and the dormitory extremely pissed off and at seven fifteen he made his way down the school (using secret passages) to get to breakfast for he was really hungry now. He entered the Great Hall to see a fair number of people either eating or talking. Then he saw head teachers were handing out schedules. He set his bag down at Blaise Zambini's feet and stuck one foot in to sit down facing his friend. They hadn't seen each other yet and they gave man-hugs and patted each other on the back. So far Draco was feeling a little bit better for seeing at least one of his friends. He began to talk to Blaise about everything they missed out over the summer. He found out that Pansy's family had fled the country after Dumbledore had died and Voldemort was demanding more Death Eaters. The Crabbe's and Goyle's were all killed for their disloyalty. Now that Draco thought about it, because the war had started many people had not come back. Including Potter and the Weasley's who were obviously hiding and plotting some pathetic plan to overthrow the dark side. He spotted Ganger over at the Gryffindor Table, getting her schedule and scanning it. She sat there alone with no one around her that would be close enough to call her friends, and yet she looked serene and peaceful by herself. Almost as if she wanted it that way. He hurriedly ate his eggs and sipped his juice as he got up and grabbed a piece of toast, and left the great hall suddenly with his school bad over one shoulder.

Hermione left before the bell had even come close to ringing and made her way to her first class with the Slytherins,(what was left of them, so many were off fighting alongside the Dark Lord) Transfiguration. She sat in the empty classroom preparing a notebook and quills. She then pulled out a tattered letter that she read every single day since she got it. She unfolded the yellowing parchment with quivering hands and began to read it.

_My dearest Hermione, we will be back together again under the moonlight again sooner than you think. I think of you every single day and each one of these letters of ink have my love for you filled with them. I will return to Hogwarts when I think it's alright and it will only be for a few weeks. I carry your locket and open it thinking of you and how I miss your skin against mine. I know we should when I get back for we might never have a chance to later on if something happens to me. I won't pressure you but all I'll say is that I love you with all my heart and cannot wait to have you back in my arms again under the full moon that night I claimed my love to you. _

_I love you, be safe,_

_Harry Potter._

She knew it wasn't much but it made her tear up with sadness every time. She held the letter close to her breast and felt her heart beating against it just like…footsteps? Her eyes shot open and she folded the letter quickly and whipped her head around to see who it was and deeply regretting she left so early. Draco Malfoy strutted in and put his bag in the seat of his chair in the desk to her right he then looked at her and scoffed in a sort of laugh. "Have you been crying Granger?" she forgot to wipe her tears off her face and her eyes were puffy and her red lips swollen. "What is it: Potter afraid of his cold, lonely bed at night? He had no one to comfort him? I doubt that he wasn't able to get a few whores on his way."

"Shut up!" She screamed and leaped out of her chair, tears streaming down her face again. He sat on his desk and folded his arms and continued, enjoying her squirming.

"I'm surprised _you_ didn't get anyone for your bed. How long has he been gone; Seven, or eight months? He's probably dead, sleeping with the angels in hell."

She had a look of pure anger on her face as she walked right up to his face and gave him a shrill slap that left a red mark across his cheek. He slowly straightened his head to see her leaving with her things forgotten. She never showed up for the rest of class and everyone kept staring at the hand mark on his face. After two more classes (without Gryffindor, so he didn't know if Granger came back) it still stung and he used a cooling charm when the teachers weren't looking. After those classes of boring revision, at lunch break he saw the Hall crowded but no sign of her. He then began to wonder…

He walked into the Head Dorm and it was silent. Maybe a little too silent, he walked around and pulled his wand out in front of him. Heading up the spiral staircase to Hermione's room he slowly opened the door and was not ready for the impact he saw. She lay there covered in blood along her abdomen and torso and her attacker was draped in black and disappeared somehow (not apparition so it must have been some demon)He yelled for help (even though no one could hear him) he then ran over to her and bent his ear down to her mouth. She was unconscious and he pulled her shirt up to see the damage but he couldn't understand why his healing charms weren't working. He picked her up and ran out of the Head Dorms, running down hallways and four floors to get to Headmaster's office. Many people stared in shock and bewilderment as he flew past with a bloody mudblood in his arms and a panicked face.

He nearly knocked Professor McGonagall to the floor and she nearly screamed at the sight of the unconscious Hermione whom Draco was cradling close to his body which was now soaked in her blood.

"Professor you have to help her, I don't know what's wrong with her, I tried all the charms and spells I knew it just won't stop…" He said hurriedly with a strain to his voice that he knew as worry. She tried to act calm by directing him away from the students that were now gathering around Hermione's limp body, and then led him into the headmaster's office (which was now hers).

He lay her down on a cot the Professor conjured and then practically pushed him away once her body gently touched the cot. She then began to work on her body. Draco stood off in background, with…_worry? _For her…this is bad…why should he _feel_ anything for this mudblood…because she was a mudblood who's blood was pooling around her. He couldn't take the battle raging in his head so he ran out of the room and back to his dorm. But not before getting many looks from students who were wondering whose blood he was covered in.

He sat by the fire, deep in thought and then decided to investigate. Still covered in her blood (dry by now) he made his way to her room and opened the door slowly. Her room was upturned, bed sheets and curtains and anything that could be ripped was ripped apart. Wood broken, dresser toppled over, clothes piling everywhere. He then noticed (where he found her body on the floor) there were three long, deep scratches in the floor. And they were everywhere; they scratched the walls, the floor, and the objects in the room. It was something out of science-fiction. _What were they looking for? _He gently picked up a worn piece of parchment. It was the letter Hermione always read. He read it and scoffed. _Potter's likely to be lying in a ditch somewhere dying. _He was squatting and looking around the room in dismay. He left it the way it was for the Professors to have a good look at what was going on here. How this creature got in would be a mystery.

And for the next two days she lay unconscious (but stabilized) in the Hospital wing. The Professors scoured the Head's dorm from top to bottom and searched every nook and cranny in the school for evidence this creature attacked Hermione. Draco stood all the while with his arms folded, one leg over the other, and leaning on the doorframe. He stayed out of their way but always heard their conclusions on how it was impossible this _thing _got in. They even searched Draco's room much to his dismay and found nothing. Professor McGonagall pulled him aside and began to talk with him and reason that he should watch over during the nights to come and they would have Professors station outside their dormitory to make sure no one got in. Heavy spells were placed around the dorm and Draco didn't like the idea of having to baby-sit her, but didn't actually say no yet.

They magically enlarged her room and fit his bed next to hers and set up all the accommodations of barring the windows and securing the giant one downstairs. He went to see her in the Hospital wing and sat by her side and frowned in thought as he looked at her heavily bandaged stomach. This was rapidly turning into a year he didn't want to be at in Hogwarts.

A/N: Hey sorry it's been soooo long since i've updated, i was on vacation and really just lazing around the house, but no now i m getting my act together to get read for school...urgh..stupid high school and the new hours...anyway i hope you all had a great summer and are ready for school, and uh..the names places etc. go to JK and the plot's mine. There was another chapter...that took me a while...actually i had it pretty much done i just needed to edit and revise and stuff...yeah...so i hope you enjoyed it, and if anything's confusing just ask me in a review and i'll reply and stuff. K thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love.

He sat by her side in the infirmary, his head reeling with thoughts that flew past like a fast-forward movie. It was silly; all those years of taunting…it was always something else on the inside. They say if someone taunts you it's only because they like you. It was true. His mind admits it. He liked Hermione Granger. He didn't care about all the 'mud blood' stuff, the only thing that ever made him mad was the fact that she was with two boys all the time. Potter who just wallowed in fame and Weasley who trailed after her like a sick puppy, they were pathetic; they had a beautiful, smart girl who played sidekick in their schemes. Not one of them tried to make a move on her.

_You're pathetic. Here you are five years later, dying to tell her how you feel about her when all you've done is create this non-existent hate barrier. _

He sighed and put his hands over his eyes to clear his thoughts.

"I'm sorry dear you have to go. She'll be in good hands." Mme. Pomfrey said, patting his shoulder.

"What makes you think I care?" he shot back. _There you go again. It's your defense mechanism. _He had the sudden urge to stay by her side, but then another part of his subconscious told him to leave. He got up and strutted past students in the hallways and they looked at him with suspicion, rumor had gone around that _he _attacked Hermione. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to his dorm.

He slumped against the armchair and stared blankly in the fire. After an hour he was dosing off when he heard something from Hermione's room fall and hit the floor. He jumped up and ran upstairs with his wand ready.

There was nothing there but he bent down to pick up the book (that was what had fallen) off the floor and the locket fell out. He reached for it and once his fingertips touched the cool gold there was a hum that filled the room and a bright flash of light that engulfed him.

Hermione's body shot upwards as she gasped in air. Mme. Pomfrey came running to her conscious body.

A few hours later all the teachers stood by Hermione's bed as Mme. Pomfrey handed her a hot cup of tea. Hermione accepted it gratefully and drank it quickly, despite the burning. She sat up in bed and the time was sometime in the early morning around two or three AM. The teachers were all bickering away at what had happened to Hermione and how she had magically been cured­—but not without acquiring a set of three scars that were slashed vertically across her stomach, they were pale and white now but they hurt every time her hips shifted her stomach or she stretched.

Draco woke with a start in his bed, dressed in just his boxers and a formfitting white wife-beater, he was drenched in sweat and he was breathing heavily. He couldn't even remember how he ended up there or what he had done that day at all. He sat over the side of his bed and put his face in his hands and took slow deep breaths, calming himself. He looked around in his surroundings…Granger's room…He looked to his left and there was her empty bed. He moved to get up but screamed in pain and fell to the floor clutching at his stomach. He ripped his shirt off (picture sexy tom welling ripping his shirt off in 'Exile' in the phone-booth in season three lol!) to see a white/red light emitting from scars that were coming out of no where. Three scars ran across his stomach horizontally. And once the light and pain of the 'branding' stopped he was gasping and was staring at his (_very_ toned) stomach with wonder and shock. His right hand moved down to touch it but was afraid—scratch that, Malfoy's aren't afraid of _anything_—the fact was that the scars were 'smoking' as if he had been actually branded with hot metal, but the scars weren't perfectly straight and looked 'slashed' on. He had to get help, he couldn't just brush this off like the time his shoulder got dislocated, or when he cracked three of his ribs or fractured his shin and left ankle, no this time it was actually serious. So he willed himself with all his mind and soul to get up.

"C'mon, get up…get _up!_" He practically shouted to himself as he crawled to wards the door, his legs slowly bringing him upwards, he was half standing up, half crouching when pain seared through his stomach and he screamed in pain and threw himself on the door for support.

Hermione's eyes welled up in tears as she tried not to move because the pain in her stomach was unbearable. _I'm not even moving! _She thought with a silent part of her crying on the inside. She took a breath and clasped her stomach gently.

Mme. Pomfrey had the suspicion she was pregnant and insisted on testing her for it, but after a while Hermione convinced her she was still a virgin and she intends to keep that status until she was married. Knowing Hermione she believed her. There were few teachers left now as some of them went to prepare for lessons and some went to get a breather and think about Hermione's predicament. Hermione strained her ears to hear what McGonagall was saying as she eyed Hermione nervously.

"Minerva! Honestly you don't think that boy did it?" Mme. Pomfrey hissed as McGonagall mentioned Draco might've had something to do with Hermione's situation.

"Well no one had access to that dorm except the two of them and me of course and there was no sign of another person breaking in through _anywhere _in that room! He just _happened _to bring her to me…normally I don't accuse students but—"

"You think he did it for attention?"

"Who knows?"

Just then Draco burst through the doors of the infirmary and collapsed. Hermione's jaw dropped and the teachers ran over to him and flipped him over onto his back. His stomach was covered in a slight amount of blood. Hermione forced her neck to see better as they magically moved him onto the bed next to Hermione's and then they blocked her view as they surrounded him and Mme. Pomfrey began to scurry about to see how she could help him.

Hermione put her hand over her mouth and tried to understand what was going on, what had happened? Mme. Pomfrey shut the curtain around Draco obscuring Hermione's view of her dorm-mate. She bit her nails and went in to a deep trance-like state of thought.

After about an hour Mme. Pomfrey managed to clean Draco up and calm him down with a cup of tea. She went to fetch the cup as Draco painfully clutched his stomach and tried to sit up. Mme. Pomfrey handed Draco the cup:

"There we go a nice soothing cup of chamomile." He took it gratefully (careful not to show it) and glanced over at Hermione who was still awake and looking at Draco as though he might have a seizure any moment. Mme. Pomfrey was fixing Hermione's bed sheets when she gasped and held onto Hermione's arm and lifting it up.

She tried to pull away but she had already seen the pale scars that ran along her forearms. Draco saw too. The cup stopped half-way to his mouth which was agape with shock.

"My dear what happened!"

"Crookshanks got a bit nervous on the trip here." She mumbled yanking her hand back towards her chest. Mme. Pomfrey glanced at Draco quickly before replying:

"I'll get you something that always works on these things." She scurried off and left the two teens alone.

Draco sipped his tea and kept quiet until Hermione spoke, her trembling voice in a whisper.

"I know you're judging me-"

"Didn't your cat die a year ago Granger?" He said putting the empty cup down, ignoring her words.  
She stayed silent.

"Correct me _if_ I'm wrong."

Her chin bunched up and her lip trembled and her eyes began to well up and she shut her curtains and went to sleep.

Lat that night Draco awoke to rustling beside him, he turned his head to see Granger's curvaceous body trembling with heavy sobs she kept quiet. The whole infirmary was dark and the teachers were gone, he moved to get up and grunted slightly with pain as his stomach seared with a blinding pain. He knew she heard him move for she breathed in sharply but her body still trembled as she tried to keep quiet. He lifted his covers off and let his feet fall to the cold stone floor. He shut his eyes in pain as he moved to get up. He shifted over to her bed ever so slowly and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and he saw her tear-stained face, instant sympathy for her overwhelmed him as she moved into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder. He sat on her bed (facing her) and hugged her close, her warm body against his. He rubbed her back slowly and tried to calm her down, but all she needed was comfort. He felt her arms encircle him and his eyes widened, she would _never _do such a thing. Hug her enemy.

She was vulnerable; he knew that and did not take advantage, like he would do with any other girl he encountered. Although he couldn't help but notice how she smelled so good, he inhaled her hair and continued to comfort her. They stayed hugging for about an hour until she calmed down. He shushed her lightly as she pulled her head away from his shoulder and he wiped her tears away and brushed her hair out of her face. "Thank you." She uttered before she leaned her face closer to his, their noses touching. He tilted his head slightly and brought his lips down onto her (puffy because of crying) red ones and it was a sweet kiss. Not rough nor forced but she still whimpered in memory of whatever she was crying about earlier but he put a hand behind her and brought her closer to him so their bodies were brushing; in that moment the pain in their stomachs was gone. The kiss deepened as their passion escalated and just then the fire in the torches of the infirmary came on and Mme. Pomfrey cleared her throat. They broke apart and Draco shifted slightly to see who was disturbing them. He had finally gotten what he had built up over years and then just like that it was snatched away in second.

"Mr. Malfoy, come away from her bed please." She said in a shrill voice as she saw Hermione's tear-stained face and puffed lips she had then gotten the wrong idea. He moved away with surprising ease and walked over to Mme. Pomfrey who led him away into her office. She then shut the door on him and walked back over to Hermione, who (the minute the door shut) was doubled over in pain. Draco, in the other room clutched at his abdomen and sank into the chair a foot away.

"Ms. Granger…" She sat on the bed and dismissed Hermione's pain, for it passed quickly.  
"Was Mr. Malfoy…threatening you in any way?" She said as best she could without directly implying that Draco was 'raping' her. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.  
"No! No, no, I was…crying and he hugged me-"

"Is that what he told you to say dear?"

"No! I was having a bad dream and couldn't sleep. He was comforting me."

Mme. Pomfrey threw her a look of disbelief and patted her shoulder before she left to see Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy." She said menacingly as she paced the room and Draco watched her. "Were you in any way…_pressuring_ Ms. Granger, perhaps…with threats or physical damage?" She stood in the middle of the room, behind her desk with her hands on the desk.

His mouth fell open. It took him a moment to reply and he practically shouted. "No!"

"Mmh…" was her reply and she paced again. "I cannot place you in your dorm until I know you're fully alright."

"I am."

"I'll just bind your abdomen then and you'll be on your way."

She did just that with a wide white wrap that covered his entire stomach and lower back. He then left the office and glanced over at Hermione who sat at the edge of her bed and gave him a shy look and then confusion engulfed her as he had a look of contempt and sadness before leaving the infirmary (at four in the morning).

Mme. Pomfrey 'comforted' Hermione assuring her nothing of this sort would happen again and bound her stomach as well.

Professor McGonagall came to visit Hermione the next (few hours) morning and gave her a clean bill of health and was about to send her back to her dorm where she would be well protected when Mme. Pomfrey inserted the midnight rape bit.  
"He wasn't doing anything to me!" She practically yelled. It took much convincing for them to allow her to go back to her dorm and daily classes but in the end (Prof. McGonagall pursing her lips with dislike of this plan) Hermione was helped out of the bed and to her dorm where McGonagall told her if another situation like this erupted then she would be forced to use veratasrum on both of the Heads.

Hermione walked into the common room and yawned, she was tired and wanted to sleep, walking up to her room slowly she pushed open the door to see Draco's bed next to hers and he was sitting on the edge with his head in his hands. He looked up as she leaned against the doorframe. She was so exhausted; he got up and awkwardly tried to put his arm behind her back to help her. She gratefully leaned against him and he suddenly felt a tingle in his stomach (she did too) and they both looked at each other and she sat down on her bed. She sighed and leaned against her covers hugging her pillow against her cheek. She was facing Draco's bed and saw him sit down and lean against his headboard. They looked at each other and glanced away.

"Listen, about last night…"

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

They both said at the same time. She blushed and said sorry.

"No, ladies first…" He said and she was surprised by his etiquette and he looked away.

"About last night, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get you into trouble…"

"No you didn't, but why couldn't you sleep? You were bawling your eyes out."

She looked away, ashamed almost. She sat up as he moved towards her end of the bed (They two were meshed together) "I couldn't sleep the other night because of a…vision of an evil presence..." she whispered: "It scared me…I couldn't see where I was or what was happening except for the pain that was being inflicted on my body." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks again. "An evil man in the corner laughing…me screaming and him asking where _He_ was…I didn't know. So he kept hurting me." She looked down, he cheeks burning, no matter how strong you think are and say you are there's a subconscious part of your mind that tells you otherwise…hence the sobbing wreck of last night, everyone has their breaking point where they can't keep inside them anymore.

"Who was the man?"

"I don't know…I couldn't see anything." She whispered brushing the tears away quickly before they became a lot. She move off to her side of the bed and walked over to her dresser across the room. Suddenly pain erupted in both their stomachs and they both gasped in pain. She quickly grabbed her nightgown and rushed back to her bed as if drawn to it. Then the pain stopped. They looked at each other with uncertainty and Draco got up and moved to go to the bathroom, Hermione watched and pivoted to see him, once past the doorframe the pain came back. He stumbled back to her and collapsed onto her bed.

"You don't think this is one of those curses do you?" She gasped.

"What are 'those curses'?" He inquired.

"Magically binding two beings together, neither can move without the other? Something of that sort, I remember now…it was used back in the Dark Age where the Dark Lord would keep tabs on some of his less-faithful servants, inflicting pain upon them and their loved ones if they tried to deceive him."

He took this in...It was true; his father had performed the curse on some of his (Malfoy Sr.) friends.

"How is this the same in that context?"

"I don't know."

He was shocked to hear that come out of Granger's mouth; he never expected _that _to be an answer she was capable of giving.

"Well all we know now is that we cannot leave a room without each other…" She reached for her nightgown and tapped her foot lightly on the ground waiting for him to turn around.

"What? No tease _this _time Granger?" He said jokingly with a hoarse voice as she turned around and walked a foot or two away and pulled her infirmary shirt off. He saw she was bound as well with the wrap but noticed her other features. Her silky-looking skin (a nice small beauty mark on her left shoulder-blade), her curvy hourglass shape...she slipped the gown over her head and pulled the infirmary pants off by lifting the front of the gown and undoing to knot. Letting it fall to the floor. The gown itself was very…clingy? It was silk, that was why…white silk against her luscious body. The thick straps of the gown rounded against her shoulders and left her chest exposed and the rest clung to her hips as she moved left or right. She turned and when he saw her he had to look away before she saw him blush. No one made Draco Malfoy blush…ever…when he looked again her breasts were almost right in his face. He fell back against the bed and she put her hands on her hips.

"You're on my bed."

He rolled off, careful not to touch her. And he stripped his shirt and pants off standing only in his boxers. His sculpted arms moved to roll his bed sheets down and shut the curtains from the light. (They needed sleep and the Professors would catch them up later) Seeing his arms move in such a way and the way he ruffled his hair and moaned with exhaustion made her blush furiously for she was getting turned on…for _some_ reason…he saw this before she could hide it. Her nipples were erect and they showed through silk. He was now turned on himself and got into bed and threw the covers over himself. She did the same and they tried to sleep with this new 'curse' information. They shuffled with their covers for over an hour before they finally shut their eyes and were off into their subconscious.

(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and yes 'Renovatio' IS from the Island and I really like that word :P lol anyway yeah …lol also sorry for that little bit about tom welling…it's only that I luv him cuz he's so sexy ! LoL man… owning all the seasons of Smallville rocks… ;) I put that in so you guys could get an idea of how I describe Draco falling and ripping etc. unless you guys haven't seen that episode then forget that :P also for the life of me i cannot get this to be indented! i type it up on microsoft and its all fine and good but then i upload it onto here and its like straight up against the margrine...god its annoying so if you guys could help me out with that it would be much apprietiated and i know it might throw u guys off wen ur reading so thanks for reviewing and stay tuned for more!)


	4. Chapter 4

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

He couldn't sleep…and she kept moving…he was such a light sleeper that he heard her whimper in her sleep again…it was the second night of their 'rest' from school and such and she was still having nightmares…he wanted her to tell Headmistress McGonagall so badly. Draco hated to see a woman in distress, or being abused, and in this dream she was being both.

He shifted in his sleep to face her moving body. God he was so close…she was right there…inches away; close enough to touch…He cleared his thoughts and tried to sleep but found he couldn't. Suddenly she let out a gasp (but she was still sleeping) and he felt a bolt of pain in his stomach. He clutched at his abdomen and doubled over in pain. He slid closer to Hermione, for that was the only way to rid them of the pain (as far as they could tell). It lessened but it was still intense. So he shuffled closer until their bodies were almost touching. She had stopped moving by now and the pain suddenly turned to magnetism…as if they acted like magnets they were drawn to each other. She didn't wake when his hard, warm, manly, sexy (sorry im getting carried away ;P ) body pressed against her back. He wrapped one of his arms underneath her and clasped his hands together over her stomach. Her knees were bent leaving a groove for his knees to bend. He put his head behind hers so that his nose was just over her head.

Then…they slept…for the first time in two days of pain and exhaustion. And it was almost instantly as well. When she did stir it was six AM the on the third day and she noticed a pair of strong arms around her, protectively and she felt his breath close to her neck and she smiled silently, almost as though it were forbidden. Hermione didn't want this to end but as if he knew she woke he stirred and picked his head up. She turned to face him and their noses were touching, he started to pull back but she twisted so that their bodies were pressed against each others, his hands resting on her bum.

Her lips were a third open as if begging him to bring his lips down onto hers. But something pulled him back…a nagging feeling that made the hairs on his neck prickle with dislike. His head whipped around to the door and put a finger to her mouth to silence her when she asked what was wrong. He got up and moved to the door, she got up after him. He opened the door quietly and peered into the common room off the balcony.

A tall figure robed in black was rummaging through the articles downstairs, strangely enough everything was neat except the bookcase with ripped books and tattered informational racks. Hermione handed Draco his wand and they both pointed their wands down on the figure that didn't see them yet. They stood with (his) left shoulder against (her) right shoulder and they stood tall and anger across their faces and wrath that was bottled in them. They raised their wand hands which were their left and right and thought up the spell and put all their energy towards the figure.

It turned and they fell backwards at its repulsiveness which was too ghastly to remember or even if you _did _remember you wouldn't want to repeat the description. It wailed a horrible cry that made them drop their wands and cover their ears in pain. Suddenly that screech triggered the pain in their abdomens and made them double over on the floor. The creature (using this as a distraction) ran towards the giant window and cast itself straight at it.

Hermione stood slowly with the help of Draco supporting her and they looked at the window in astonishment.

"The window didn't break…as if the window itself­—"

"—is its keeper." Draco finished looking at the smooth surface. He reached out to touch the glass when the door to the common room burst open and five teachers held their wands at the ready (McGonagall being one of them).

She saw the two teens on the balcony of the dorm rooms, noting Draco standing and Hermione half clutching at him for support.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger what is all the commotion? Tha-that wailing we heard, did it come from here?" She spoke fast in an out of breath voice.

"You heard that?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"My boy the entire school heard that." Replied Flitwick.

"Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall gestured for Hermione to come over. Hermione hesitantly looked at Draco and then he unwillingly let her arm go and she moved slowly away, grasping the rail for when she would have an 'attack'. He walked slowly behind her, watching her every move.

"Mr. Malfoy if you could stay where you are please."  
"Professor there's something we both need to tell you." Hermione told her in a serious and demanding voice.

After about ten minutes they told the Professor exactly what had happened, Hermione lightly held her stomach and breathed in and out slowly, Draco now felt it too…a slight tingling of pain as if someone was pinching you. He looked over and leaned over the rail and called to the teachers not to mess with the glass for they had their wands out and they were conducting experiments.

"I don't understand my dear child! This have never happened before in the hist­­—" She stopped midsentence and had a realization. She put a hand on the stone rail and eyed the teens nervously, avoiding looking them directly in the eye.  
"Professor what is it?" Hermione said, barely audible, almost knowing the answer, who are we kidding? It's Hermione she _knows_ the answer.

"We must destroy it…" She mumbled.

"Destroy it? That thing is pissed off if you even show your wand to it! I doubt it'll let you destroy it." Draco said in a raised voice.

"Besides, I think that if you destroy the window something will happen to us…" Hermione said looking up at Draco by her side.

"What do you mean? What's happening to the both of you?"

Hermione took another five minutes to explain their 'link'.

"The only way to stop the pain is if we…get closer to each other, physically…" She said looking down blushing.  
"My goodness you two haven't—"

"NO! Of course not," yelled Hermione then added with a slight laugh, "please Professor, be realistic."

Draco's mouth dropped at that comment that hurt him…that's something _he_ would've said. He just brushed it off by twisting his neck so that it cracked in relief.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, for starters we must get you out of this dormitory."  
"But if we move away—" Hermione began but the Professor brushed it off as being the Keeper's fault and so long as they were far away from the window it would do them good. Then the Professor took Hermione's arm and led her away from Draco who tried to go along but was too late for the pain began to eat at them again. They both fell to the floor, the other teachers were astounded by this and McGonagall was horrified. Draco managed to slide his body somewhat to her, she reached out for him and he took her hand and they worked together for a few seconds before they reached each other and huddled on the floor. McGonagall looked as though she was hit with a stunning spell, the rest of the teachers weren't moving on the first level of the dormitory and Hermione and Draco got on their knees, their bodies pressed together waiting for the pain to devolve. Everything was standing still, Hermione looked out the window and there were birds in mid-flight. Draco however was looking at the floating specter that hovered across from the balcony. It was not the Keeper.

This spirit was draped in white and was practically glowing, she had long flowing blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes you would ever see. Her face was milky-white with the final touch of what looked like a halo on her head, or at least what looked like it (her blonde hair was giving off such a glow that it looked like a halo was perched atop her head). She smiled at the two and pulled something out of her left hand and extended her right hand.

Draco hesitantly reached out, he couldn't see what it was for the light was blinding the object in question. Once his fingers touched the glowing heat she dissolved and a faint wind blew around them, Hermione saw the particles of whatever it was float back to the Gryffindor Coat of Arms. Her eyes wandered a few inches to its right and only then noticed the Slytherin Coat of Arms.

Suddenly their stomachs erupted with pain making them both scream in agony; white light was visibly showing from underneath each of their shirts. McGonagall and the rest of the teachers moved backwards as though someone was rewinding what had just happened, the Keeper (Dark Specter) was trashing then not trashing their bookcase and they saw themselves standing with wands pointed then not there and then finally they both awoke with a jump in bed. It was back to that morning, before anything had happened.

"Wha—?" gasped Draco before he felt a sticky substance against his shirt and looked down to see his stomach bleeding, hers was too. They both made to get off their own beds but the pain their stomachs drove them the hold on the posts and head for each other. He grabbed her tightly to him, mixing her 'mud'blood with his pureness. His hands were settled at the small of her back and her arms were clamped shut around his neck, in that moment everything was clearer, as if there was fog on a window and someone wiped it off. Every feature across his face, every movement her body made was met with looks of lust from either side. He took her chin and raised her head, leaned down and their lips brushed ever so slightly before a ruckus downstairs made them brake apart.

The made their way to the balcony to find Blaise Zambini lounging on the couch singing loudly.  
"Oi! Mate! You bloody rascal you!" He said clutching at Draco with a whiskey bottle in one hand.

"Where the fuck have you been for the past year after sixth year ended!" Shouted Draco at his best friend.

"Is that any way to talk to an old mate, mate?" He laughed at this and Hermione stood next to Draco completely in the dark about what was happening. "Whadda mean where've I been? Where've _you_ been?"

"You've been MIA for the past year, even your own family didn't know where you went off to!" Now grabbing Blaise by the collar of his very dirty shirt.

"Ah that…" He eyed the wall and Hermione took notice of this and her brain began to work in complex solutions to this reversed-day. "Sorry mate but the Dark Lord needed some work done and I came to him offering myself as tribute. Sorry again, I know how much you love her." He said before he pulled out his wand and before anyone knew what happened Blaise shouted the killing curse with his wand pointed straight at Hermione.

"NOOOO!" Draco screamed and everything went still. This time only Draco could move. His hands were shaking as he walked over to Hermione who stood with a frozen look of surprise across her face. He felt something and turned to see the White Specter watching his every reaction to this scenario.

"Bring us back, before any of this happens, what do you need us to do to stop this from happening?" He said his grey eyes welling up with tears. "I'll do anything to stop this from ever happening to her…please…anything." He begged the Specter whose blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Then he heard her voice in his head. A faint whisper of a sweet seductress' voice:

"_If what I ask you to do you do not do you will see the error of your ways. Anything…I shall see what I shall collect, today it shan't be her soul. It will never be from my toll but Salazar's heart is dark with hatred, he will stop at nothing to collect her. I want only to help you on your journey. He has scarred you both in pain but I mark you in love, for every touch is precious. I weep, for the enchantment cannot last long enough until your binding contract will forever seal your love and break his hold over us all." _

Then he woke with a jolt to see Hermione smiling at him shamefully, she squirmed from his grip and sat at the edge of her end of the bed, her toes dangling off the floor. She looked over her shoulder and frowned.

"Did you have a bad dream? You look ghastly."

He was pale with fear and he got up to splash his face with water. "Yeah…" he mumbled, "a nightmare."

Aw man u guys im sooo sorry about the wait just with freshman year high school the older grades and teachers tend to not like new meat, plus "Tape a Gr. 9 to the Wall Day" is something im NOT looking forward to, the teachers are drowning us in tests and quizzes to put SOME grades on the first report card (rolls eyes and huffs in anger) anyway yeah back to 'reality' … LoL to answer xXxUnReQuitEdxXx 's question/comment yeah it is from Moulin Rouge I kinda based the jealousy part of the story on the way Christian was jealous and that amazinnggggg song "Le Tango De Roxanne" which is awesome and wen the time comes I hope some of u can listen to it while reading one of the chapters that's coming later in the story cuz if u haven't ur gonna be like "Damn Obi Wan can sing!" Lol yeah but man it's like my all-time fav romance/musical movie (just 'Romance' fave for me is The Notebook cuz lets face it…Ryan Gosling's hot. ;P ) n e way I always appreciate reviews…thanks for those who are still following the story in progress and I can tell u it's not one of those dramatic ones where they do it then all of a sudden the next morning he's completely in love with her and vice-versa, it's a little something called Continuity anyway yeah ppl places etc belong to the Mrs. Rowling, sorry it was a pretty short chappi but i had to get that established and now i can get to work on a long one...i'll see ya guys soon. Krystal


	5. Chapter 5

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

Splashing water across his face he gripped the side of the sink and tried not to show how freaked out he was, but it was hard since he and Hermione had to stay within a few feet of each other. He turned around she was gazing at the giant tub and then looked up and found there were small holes where water would rain down as if it were raining outside. He knew she could not enjoy her privacy if he was standing there, even with his back turned. He hesitantly put his hand on her should before beginning to walk back into their room, out of the circular bathroom. She reluctantly followed and found that even if they were three feet away her stomach began to itch. She sped her pace and he stopped for her but it was still there.

"Do you feel it?" She asked confused with her palm on her stomach.

"No I don't feel anything…" he said quietly but truthfully. His mind suddenly began to work that maybe the White Specter had something to do with this…he didn't think she would take Hermione away now…He rushed over to her and when they were inches apart she shook her head indicating it still hurt. But he began to feel it too, but only a faint itch, like a muffle radio.

She gasped and her feet gave way as she fell against Draco who caught her willingly. Their stomachs acted as magnets and brought them (the stomachs) crashing against each other, their hips in contact, her breasts pressed against his chest and his Junior was rubbing against her. They both blushed and tried to move away (Draco especially fast before he got too turned on, after all it never takes him too long :P) but they were practically glued to each other. The pain somewhat increased, as if telling them to do something. He frowned as if in realization of her beauty and took her face with his hands and slowly bent his head up to capture her lips. He flipped their positions. Her hands were not touching him, almost afraid of the consequence. But after about five seconds of him passionately making out with her, she moaned and encircled her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She was pretty inexperienced and was almost sucking on his lips which made him smile against the kiss and let out a slight laugh. He stopped her slobbering lips with his and started again, slow. Showing her, using no words, how to properly kiss. He pleasured her mouth in such a way that left them both gasping for breath at the end.

The connection was gone and they were released from each other. Her lips were very red and swollen and so were his and they stood, longing for each other. He took a big step forward and took her by the waist and again began to make out with her, this time more fiery and he was practically fierce. He wanted her, every inch of her; he wanted to posses her for himself and only him. In his throes of passion he didn't notice her try to push him away.

"Stop, Draco, stop it." He was practically squeezing her out of air. A loud hum was heard piercing the air then he suddenly received a blinding pain from his stomach that was a force that threw him across the room away from her. She put her hands over her mouth in horror and rushed over to him.

He awkwardly sat up and looked at her with wonder. "Apparently something doesn't like me very much; enough to hurl me away from you." He rubbed his back and she helped him stand even though we all know his sexy arm muscles can do that themselves ;)

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me."

"It was entirely my fault Granger so stop groveling."

He walked away as if their kiss never happened and…something was wrong, he was halfway down the stairs and there was no pain. She walked out of the room with the same realization. They both looked at each other, frowning with thought and he slowly kept going down the stairs. When he was in the middle of the common room he looked back up at her and they were stricken with questions as to why nothing was happening…was the curse lifted? Was the specter(s) gone? He looked at the window and saw nothing different. He seized a chair and walked quickly towards it attempting to smash it; rage written across his face and astonishment across Hermione's.

"No!" She yelled, but he swung the chair with all his might and brought it across him to the window that did not smash but merely a huge burst of wind blew them backwards (Hermione against the upper wall) and Draco across the common room where his back smashed into the cold stone. A faint whispering was heard but it quickly died away, almost like an angry spirit. (A/N: picture LOTR FOTR Rivendell scene when Gimli tried to smash the Ring and then it makes an angry whisper…pretty cool:P )

He groaned in pain and looked up at the window. The Slytherin coat of arms was glowing a harsh green and the Gryffindor coat of arms was slowly being dimmed. He looked up the balcony in alarm and saw Hermione on the ground, unconscious. He rushed up the stairs and took her in his arms. Healing her bloody cut on her forehead he used a reviving spell but it didn't work. Lifting her shirt slightly he saw her scar glowing dimly like her coat of arms. He looked down at his scars and saw them glowing green just the like Coat of Arms. He slid his hands underneath her warm body and lifted her up and carried her and put her down in her bed.

Thinking of a few reviving spells he tried them but none worked. Finally after fifteen minutes of failure he sought Mme. Pomfrey's help. She pushed him aside while she tended to Hermione, and every time he tried to get close to see what was happening she would snap at him. He stood with one arm crossed and the other arm's elbow resting on it with his mouth biting his thumbnail. He coughed every few seconds until Mme. Pomfrey dismissed him from the room entirely. He protested, warning her about the binding enchantment. But strangely enough he stood outside the room and nothing had happened. She shut the wooden door in his face.

After an hour Mme. Pomfrey came out and shook her head in defeat.

"I'm afraid I couldn't revive her with any spell or remedy…only time will tell us if she will wake. In the time that we have I must see that Minerva is informed."

He looked at her, frowning: "What do you mean 'in the time that we have'?"

The Healer looked down and then back up at him. "Mr. Malfoy…Ms. Granger is dying. Her heart rate is dropping severely."

She stood for a moment before she headed off to fetch the Transfiguration's Professor.

Draco stepped backwards and hit the wall with his back and slid down in disbelief…unable to take in Mme. Pomfrey's words. He breathed quick and fast and felt his eyes burning. Nothing was working, every time he changed her destiny something else would happen, almost as if it were her fate to die and he could do nothing about it. He opened the door to the room slowly and walked in. She lay there on the bed, helpless and innocent. He sat on the bed (half on half off) and brushed some of her curls away from her face, his fingers caressing her cheeks. He leaned down and whispered in her ear: "I'm going to save you." Before he kissed her soft lips; he lingered, almost expecting her to suddenly wake up. He moved away, his hand encircling her arm, then moving down it as he slowly got up. Draco left the room and walked down to the window. It was sunset, but it was morning a few hours ago! The time had been spent quickly. His eye caught something as the setting sun moved in-between the Coats of Arms, its rays shining the edges. He stepped up on the circled couch and ran his finger along what he saw on his Coat of Arms: Three lines that were horizontal on the left side of the snake on the emerald green part of it. They were small, but not too small. Then his gaze moved to Hermione's Coat of Arms. Three vertical lines ran along the right side of the lion on the red part of the Coat of Arms. The sun blazed light through those scratches/engravings, and dimmed the Arms. His brain worked quickly, what would Hermione do? A small smile covered his lips as he thought: "Library."

Before the teachers got back he managed to make it to the Library before it closed for the night. He didn't bother for Mme. Pince's help and pulled out every book he could find on the Founding Fathers. After two hours (Mme. Pince allowed him to stay since he was Head Boy) he had three long tables full of books, piled atop one another, some opened some on the seat of the benches.

Circles formed under his eyes as he worked late, reading every bit of information he could find on the Fathers, nothing he didn't already know, some things were knew to him. Godric Gryffindor had a daughter and Salazar Slytherin had a son. The teens both became Head boy and Head girl, displeased with the Founding Mothers' (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff) decision to place the Head Boys and Head Girls together for the rest of eternity and a tattered old document, an account of the time, written in Rowena Ravenclaw's hand went like this:

_Since Salazar's son and Godric's daughter bickered over their arrangements, the Founding Mothers (Helga and I) made an enchanting spell that had Slytherin and Gryffindor students' dorm together since they could not get along well with each other the most. Mine and Helga's Head boys and girls were paired together. For the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry grew stronger yet when they were paired together. Salazar wished to dominate us all and Godric believed in the right thing. His views were, surprisingly different, from his daughter's; as she hated the Slytherin boy she would share her destiny with. For Helga and I built a window, to show them, not the view outside, but a true visualization of themselves; the beautiful stain glass shines back at you sinful triumph and we believe we have found the greater good in things and will help restore balance to the Wizarding World. _

_But we were fools, to believe he could love her. He hated her, he resented her, even when she opened her heart and soul to him he still shunned her aside. And then, torn with grief Godric's only daughter and heir took her life and forever embedded her soul in her House. The Slytherin Son really did love her in the end, but it was too late; seeing what she had done he was overcome with anger, malice and grief, so became of his House…_

Draco looked up in disbelief. He re-read the passage two more times before coming to the realization that the specters were the Heirs of the two most powerful men in Hogwarts and probably Wizarding history. He ran back to the dorm and McGonagall bombarded him with questions he avoided and moved to the window.

"I understand what I have to do, please end her pain, bring her back to me." He called to the window. The Professors in the room thought him to be mad and eyed each other nervously. Draco stood waiting.

A slight chill engulfed the bodies in the room and the whisper that he heard before, the angry one, was not heard; instead was a softer, female voice, almost in song and he heard her whisper in the chill: "Fatum"

He looked up at the Coat of Arms and saw the Gryffindor gaining its colour back; he smiled in relief and ran up the stairs, leaving the teachers dumbstruck. He took Hermione's hand and held it tightly in both of his. It was cold as ice.

He saw her brow frown slightly and her fingers twitched.

"C'mon…" he whispered desperately. He felt a rush of pain erupt through his stomach and saw her jolt awake. He let out a sigh with a smile on his face and took her in for a hug. He sobbed in the crook of her neck and she embraced him with confusion. He was whispering something inaudible and she took his face and moved it away from her neck to make him face her. He looked at her with an expression that overwhelmed her and made her blush with something she didn't know.

"Come with me." He took her hand and sat her down in the common room and spoke with all the professors about what had happened the past couple of days. They were shocked and McGonagall's expression was the same the first time (before the Gryffindor specter changed it) He asked them in a quiet voice if they could all leave them alone for now. The teachers reluctantly came to a wise decision and took it upon themselves to discuss the matter in the Headmistresses office.

He turned to Hermione and saw her confused; wanting to understand what was going on. She whipped her hand away and glared at him as he tried to take her hand in his. He reluctantly let her and sighed. She was freaked out about what was going on and had an idea that he was behind it. She rose and demanded he tell her everything.

"Every time I try to save you something else happens to make sure you die. I—"

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you? Are you sick? First you bind me to you with some sort of dark magic and now these rants on how you're the good man?" She spit at his feet and made to move away quickly but he caught her arm and turned her to face him. She gasped in fright and squirmed to get out of his grasp.

"I'm trying to help you Granger, I…" he couldn't bring himself to say it to her face, afraid she would reject his love.

"Let go of me." She made to reach for her wand but he pushed her against the wall and her body was forced up against his. He looked at her for a split second before his lips captured hers. She struggled and beat at his shoulder for him to stop. He broke the one-sided kiss and she slapped him. He let go of her and she ran up to her room and slammed the door. Their connection was gone but he felt the pain, and then saw the materialization of the Gryffindor Heir in front of him.

"For all of your Holiness and your virtue you punish me?" He asked her as the pain increased.  
"You shall see the error of your ways. Fatum." Came her whispered angelic voice. She stopped floating as a specter and her feet materialized and she stepped lightly on the floor and finally took a border around her body. She was gaining colour in her body as if someone was colouring her extremely fast. Her sandy-blonde hair fell to her shoulders and her warm-looking skin glowed with a maternal touch. Her brown eyes welcomed all and her luscious red lips smiled at his stunned expression.

She wore the clothes of her time, a simple white dress that reached her feet and a corset was obvious as it gave her the required curves. She extended her hand; her sweet voice intoxicated him and made him take her warm hand.

"I know you are Godric Gryffindor's daughter."

"Named Guinevere, for purity? Or for pity?" She asked looking up at him; she was short (although in her times her height was normal for a seventeen year old girl).

This riddle seemed lost to Draco who could not figure it out in this moment.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the Truth." She said as if it were the simplest answer in the world. Her voice almost sounded as if it were echoing and darker than it seemed.

He followed her.

Hermione sat with her head in her hands trying to figure out the past few hours.

"You seem troubled." Came a young man's voice that sounded oddly like Draco's. She gasped and looked up. A young man about seventeen sat in the chair across the room. He was drop dead gorgeous-was her first thought before she seized her wand and pointed it at the fair-skinned boy.

A smile broke out across his face and she took the time of a few seconds to notice he was dressed in odd clothes, the ones you'd most likely see in something like the 1400s. His jet black hair reminded her of Harry and her heart ached for him; the way it covered his eyes ever so slightly, his dark green eyes. All that was missing was the scar and the glasses.

"Who are you? How did you get into my room?" She demanded at once and the boy only stood, towering over her, something Harry lacked to do (he was hunched over all the time). She backed away from the boy.

"I'm Sam Slytherin. And I want to take you somewhere."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She then took note of his name and added: "You psycho, I ought to hex you right now!"

He only smiled a smile that made her knees go weak. He walked right up to her; something kept her from casting a spell on him.

"You look just like her it's frightening." He whispered and reached out to touch Hermione's cheek. She allowed him to for some unknown reason to her subconscious. She gave in to his touch that felt all too real; she breathed a little heavier and took a step into him so their bodies matched at every curve.

He whispered in her ear: "I need to show you the truth."

A/N: hey you guys sooooo sorry for the wait I was a little too preoccupied with Christmas shopping:P and decorating and celebrating at the school and crap so yeah only one more week of school! Yay!! I'm so excited like you have no idea, and my writer's block is gone as u can see from this chapter:P lol and im gonna try to write a LOT for the break and hope u guys enjoy Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza and all the holidays that I've failed to mention here and hope u guys enjoyed the chappie, my world turns wen u guys write up some reviews thanks soo much for those who stay tuned and harsh criticism is not welcome, only constructive type, thanks guys! See you next chappi!

K


	6. Chapter 6

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

She didn't understand why she took this man's hand and allowed him to lead her past the doorframe which did not lead them to the common room, but rather it was a portal back in time. They were walking into the Great Hall, only the stones, wood and the general overall appearance was newer. They walked past people who didn't look at them, as if they weren't there and Hermione saw they were wearing strange clothing she had only known existed in the past. All of the girls wore simple dresses and heavy black cloaks that they let drape on their shoulders and a golden string clasp at the nape of their necks; the cloaks reached the floor and almost dragged. The men wore dark or light coloured pants (either black or beige) with knee-high leather boots and tunics over an undershirt. Their cloaks hung off their shoulders by clasps that were attached to leather straps (they put their arms through) and it tugged on their shoulder joint; the hood was left off their heads and gathered in a U shape at the back with the rest of the cloak before the rest of the cloak dropped to the floor. The past Hogwarts was newer, almost as if it had just opened a day or two ago, all the rust that existed in the modern Hogwarts was non-existent in this era.

The boy had let her hand go and watched her amazed face as she moved down the Great Hall and took everything in. He watched her with a sudden longing for his own—he missed her terribly, he couldn't take the pain and wondered why death didn't ease it.

Hermione was too shocked to even say anything or think at all. She passed through people as though she was a ghost and she made her way to the Head Table hastily. She saw there were four chairs at a large table and a smaller table in front of that, closer to the students' tables. And the smaller table was most likely to be the teachers' table and there were very few teachers she thought, noting the number of chairs; Hermione concluded this observation and covered her ears when a large bell began to clang. That was obviously their 'bell' but it was an actual bell that someone was hitting, only the sound was magnified. She watched as they all stood in front of their seats and there were empty spaces at all the tables and concluded that this was the first day of another year. She could clearly see Sam at the end of the Slytherin table, though he was standing and leaning against the wall.

She felt as though they were all looking at her, so she speed-walked to the back and stood at the end of the Gryffindor table. She looked to the Great Table to see the Founders taking their seats. She nearly had a coronary at the site: here she was in a time where she could see the Founders in the flesh!

A good-looking-in-that-bastard-type-way Salazar was brooding and shooting nasty looks towards Godric who looked extremely handsome and Godly. He made sure Rowena and Helga sat down first and then all the females in the Great Hall sat. Hermione hesitantly sat down next to a girl who had a space beside her. The Founding Fathers then took their seats and the males in the giant room followed. She saw Sam sit ON the table and cross his legs and look bored already.

In Hermione's opinion the Founding Mothers were absolutely gorgeous, Rowena was angled and fair-faced, almost like an angel. Her raven black hair was braided down her back and came across one exposed shoulder. Her dark blue dress was adorned in jewels and fine velvets. Helga was not at all like she was portrayed in the books of _Hogwarts: A History _she was thin (maybe she had _gotten_ larger over the years?) and had an oval-shaped face with dark eyes (as opposed to Rowena's blue ones) and her golden dress sparkled as if its material were actually made of gold. Her long brown/golden hair was in an updo held together by magic.

Salazar's obvious trademark was green and black. His dark hair and wise eyes made him young (although, Hermione read that the Founders were young when they thought up Hogwarts); He had his hair slicked back (A/N: it was shiny, almost like a Grease boy/or sort of hot Italian wink). He turned away from the wise gaze of Godric who put the rest of the men of the world to shame. His handsomeness was indescribable; adorned in gold and scarlet he stood and gave a speech that was moving. Hermione made the best translation she could out of the way they said words back in that time (almost like Shakespeare).

The Mothers sat on either side of the Fathers and Hermione saw Rowena (beside Godric) turn to her left to talk a girl whose face was unseen from where Hermione sat. Then she looked over and saw Helga making conversation with a boy who was extremely handsome. She got up as everyone began to eat their dinner and moved closer to the table, and saw to her shock: Sam talking to Helga Hufflepuff. She turned her head back to where he was still sitting on the table of Slytherin. She then realized (and it confirmed her suspicions) that they were in a memory. She moved closer to the other end of the Table to get a good look at the girl. Hermione gasped at the site of her radiance.

She looked liked Hermione, only her face was thinner and less rounded like Hermione's was, and because of the clothing she couldn't tell if they had the same body type so she focused on her face. She then looked back at Sam.

"Is this a sick joke? You enchant this place and then set a fantasy woman who looks like me?" she almost shouted, across the Hall where he got up and made his way to her.

When they both stood in the middle of the aisle at the very end near the Table, Godric rose and raised his hands in silence. The people in the room followed his example and quieted down.  
"Now for the sorting," he said before raising his wand (the Founders followed) and they made a movement with their wands and the double doors opened to admit the freshmen.

One by one they single-filed down the Hall and Hermione saw that the real Sam (or memory or whatever it was) yawn, already bored and he slouched in his chair and rested his head on his right arm. He then had a view of the twin Hermione who was sitting up straighter than a 90 degree line and her head was held high (like her father), and had her hands clasped on the table in front of her. She had a feeling someone was watching her so she looked to her right down the Table and saw Sam look at her. She narrowed her eyes in disgust and he nodded his head towards her as a signal for her to stop looking at him, he did so with hate across his face.

Hermione caught the beside-her-Sam's expression of him shutting his eyes in embarrassment. She knew he felt he was an idiot in that moment. She saw Helga elbow Sam and tell him to sit up straighter. He sighed and reluctantly did so. Hermione only then noticed his clothes in relation to the other Sam's (beside her). The one beside her wore simple, almost peasant like clothes that were slightly dirty and she took notice of how he wore a sweater-type shirt over the one underneath. The other Sam wore wealth and she felt as though he still didn't appreciate what he got.

The first-years were handpicked by the Founders themselves and Hermione suddenly envied them, she wished for Godric to search her soul for her true House. The process was very slow as every Founder would look into the student's soul.

Hermione sat near a first year at the Gryffindor table and she took note how no one clapped for their freshmen. Sam, however, remained standing, she began to just stare at him when she grew bored of watching and she never asked why this memory was important. She was half-asleep when an outburst broke out. Salazar had upturned his chair and was pointing his wand at a young girl whom he was insulting.

"Mudblood!" He kept shouting. Godric had risen at the exact moment when Salazar had and was pointing his wand at him threatening to hex him if he didn't lower his wand. The men then began to shove each other and the Founding Mothers moved each away from the other. No one however was paying any attention to the rest of the school. The Slytherins seized their opportunity to strike and jumped from the tables and over chairs and benches to make it to their Gryffindor rivals. Hufflepuff tried to hold back the Slytherin's just like Helga was doing with Salazar and the Ravenclaw's tried to talk some sense into the Gryffindors, homage to what Rowena was doing.

In the midst of this (Hermione had jumped up and ran over a couple of steps towards Sam who held her close to him) no one noticed the Heirs threaten each other. They had both risen and anger and hate was written across their faces as they pointed their wands towards each other. Sam held his black wand with confidence and the girl held her pure white wand outwards with an extremely straight arm.

"Go on, hex me. Every single person in this room knows you won't do it 'Guinevere'." He mocked her name and she pressed the point of her wand into his neck.

"WATCH me do it." She said, barely louder than a whisper.

Sam just laughed and held his wand against the hollow of her neck. Only then did things begin to calm down and the Founders got everything under control, they saw their Heirs put their lives at risk.

"Guin!" (A/N: pronounced Gwen so im just gonna spell it Gwen for u guys but her full name if Guinevere.) Godric shouted as he advanced to his daughter. He stopped when he noticed Sam's wand at his daughter's throat. He turned to Salazar and fumed at him. "Tell your _son_ to lower his wand. NOW!" He said stressing the word and Hermione knew he wanted to say something else instead.

Hermione's heart was pumping insanely at the intensity of the scene. She clutched at Sam's shirt tighter as she watched the events unravel in front of her.

"Lower your wand." Gwen said. Her voice trembled in fear, he was taller than her and he looked down his nose at her in amusement.

"You first."

She scoffed at this and made a snide comment that made the Great Hall half-laugh, half-hiss. "You are as stupid as you _think_ you are handsome."

In that case, he must have been beyond dumbass-idiot. She smiled at Sam in a mocking manner and he only looked into her brown eyes. She became lost in his emerald green ones. The Founders were frozen stiff at the site; they knew they could conjure spells out of pure thought of them since they were in their final year at Hogwarts.

Gwen smiled and looked down, but never taking her wand away from her target and he did the same except he didn't look down. Hermione's stomach was clenched so hard she thought it would burst if something didn't happen soon. She _knew_ they were going to each think of a spell at the same time. Gwen looked up and Sam met her eyes and in a burst of heavy wind they were thrown off each other. Gwen slid onto the floor and Sam landed on his feet for a split second before tripping and falling on his behind. The students didn't laugh when they saw that Godric had cast the spell. The Founding Mothers made their way to one of the Heirs and made sure they were alright.

Suddenly everything froze and the colours, lights and shapes were changing. A different memory was forming.

"Are you going to show me all of your Memoria?" Hermione asked silently, beginning to believe him.

"Only the important ones." He replied before extending his hand to take hers.

(A/N: Hey you guys thanks for the reviews u guys r awesome and here's another chappie, hope ur enjoyin it and werent confused with the Sam1 and Sam2 thing lol and the sexiness of Draco will come back also with other memories from Gwen's POV and maybe a little meeting of the souls?!! gasp I've said too much now lol guess u'll just have to review and see! I don't know if im detailed enough some times for you guys to understand how I visualize things when I write stories so just tell me if u guys need more detail or more talking or w.e u know? Thanks guys see ya next chappi!!) –K

Ps. i keep forgetting to credit JK on everything sept for the plot and the Sam/Gwen Heir plot thingy :P see u guys soon!


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Hey you guys Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year, just wanted to say this is the last chapter before a small hiatus for the Holidays and New Year, I'll be back sometime in January and with that Enjoy!) Characters etc. belong to JK except for the plot.

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

Draco walked slowly behind Gwen, who was practically glowing, and they made their way through a burst of colour and sound that hand Draco put his hands over his ears in pain. He couldn't understand anything the noises were making since they were talking gibberish (they were actually talking backwards since they were moving back in time). Suddenly everything came to a sudden stop that made Draco fall over. Gwen stood as everything took its respective shape and detail, her dress was the only thing moving and her hair billowed slightly. He got up, slightly dizzy and walked a foot or two around.

They were in the school, only it was newer, and people were dressed in strange clothing and they were passing Draco and Gwen as if they weren't there. Gwen walked slowly down the hallway and made her way up the steps. He quickly jogged and was soon beside her. She didn't say anything and he followed her patiently as they made their way around the top floors and soon enough they were outside the Head's Dorm. He stared at the entrance: it was a regular door, no painting and there was actually nothing special about it. She took his hand and he was shocked at the warmth of it. He clasped back and she led him _through_ the door. Once on the other side he looked himself up and down in amazement. She however looked at the scene before her.

A tall young man was lying down (across) the armchair beside the fire and Gwen (in the scene) was storming over to the boy who was reading quietly. She threw the goblet in her hand right at the back of his head. She missed and it hit the stone fireplace, shattering. The boy in the chair stood, fuming he was across the room in a second and was grasping her wrists. (A/N: FYI the guy is Sam :P lol) She wore a scarlet dress that brushed the floor slightly, but her shoes were shown every other step. The sleeves of the dress hung off the middle of her shoulders and were clasping tightly there before becoming wide (bell-like) at the bottom near her wrists. The torso of the dress was hugging her breasts and small waist with a fat gold belt forming a V down where her navel would be (in the middle of the V and her hips at the top points of the V) and kept going down the middle of the dress in a rectangular line. Draco was captivated by her (well, her body mostly).

Gwen had fear across her face, but also defiance. Draco made the best translation of what was going on. Apparently the boy had done something in Gwen's room she didn't like and she got mad. She made to slap the boy but he moved her against the cold stone. She squirmed uselessly and he allowed her to do so before laughing at her. She spit in his face.

"You're mad! What've I done to you so you hate me so?" The boy yelled at her, silencing any attempts she began to make to escape.

"You were born to my father's enemy." She whispered and he loosened his grip on her wrists as he felt her body tension relax.

"If I weren't alive, what t'would you do without me? Become a lost sheep?"

She had a sad expression across her face and he leaned his head towards hers. He rested his forehead lightly on hers, the tip of his nose along the middle of small one.

"You are the devil, you tease and please women on your own accord and leave before dawn, leaving the women heart-broken. I am not a milk maid you can impress with you words, nor shall I welcome you into my bed." She said in a whisper with a delicate voice that shook as she spoke. She looked down to the stone floor and didn't meet his green eyes she knew would capture her and would not allow her to leave.

She tried to move away but his mouth brushed purposefully against her exposed neck and the pads of his fingertips moved against her heaving chest that was tastefully exposed thanks to the design of the dress. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He used his other hand and put it behind the small of her back and pulled her body towards his. She used both her hands to slowly undo the ties at the front (top) of his tunic and began to slowly remove it and his hands slowly undid her tight knots at the back of her dress.

Draco looked at the Gwen beside him and he saw no shame across her face, she was gladly showing him this memory and she had a look of longing for that moment to be real again. Draco looked back at the scene unfolding before him.

Sam had begun to slide her arms from the sleeves of the dress that he pulled forward and down her torso. She wore no corset with this outfit and that left her breasts exposed to the boy along with the rest of her gorgeous torso. The dress hung off her hips and Sam began to kiss her passionately, their bare torso's pressing together; their skin against each other felt so right and good.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she ran her fingertips through the ends of his hair at the back. She moaned in his mouth as his hands made their way upwards from the sides of her hips across the sides of her breasts and backwards to her back. He stepped lightly sideways, slowly turning his back to Draco and Gwen. The bad thing about the plain, non-secured doors in the old Hogwarts was that anyone could walk in on anything. And one person did so in this moment. A tall scared boy burst through the door and was out of breath.

Sam covered Gwen with his body and he turned to see the boy. He obviously knew the boy, and he started to yell at him.

"Will! What the bloody hell?" He asked the boy who fought himself to breathe.

"Lord…Salazar…approaching…angry…Lord…Godric…coming…as well." He gasped out before sitting on the floor grabbing the stitch in his stomach. Sam moved with Gwen out of view from the boy where she could put her dress back on. She put her hand on the wall as Sam tightened the strings to the back of her dress. She gasped as he did one too tightly. He didn't apologize but merely shoved her through a secret panel behind the bookcase. He spoke instructions to her solemnly.

"Follow the passage, you'll come across three doors, take the one on the far right it will lead you to the Grounds outside. Go on." She gave him a glare before he shut the bookcase door behind her. He walked slowly back to his armchair and tied his strings together when he finished fixing his tunic and was casually sitting the chair, he motioned for the boy to come over and he sat in the other chair. By now he had caught his breath and they were acting casual and making conversation when Salazar Slytherin burst in. He was a tall menacing man who scared Draco (and nothing scared Draco except for the Dark Lord). The Father had his wand brandished and was walking about the room upturning furniture furiously. "Where is she Sam?!" He yelled at his son who looked at him with a confused expression.

"Who father?"

"The Gryffindor girl!" he shouted as Godric stormed in. Draco was scared of him, not because he was scary but because he was so majestic Draco felt shame for being in the Slytherin House.

"Salazar you don't think of my daughter or even speak of her in any terms or I shall remove you from this earth!"

Salazar glared at the man before pointing his wand at his son who blinked in response. "She's not here father, why would that filth be here?" He said angering Godric who also pointed his wand, but not at Sam. He held it steady at Salazar.

"You would be willing to kill your own son for having feelings for my daughter but _I_ will kill _you_ if you threaten any student, be your child or not."

Draco watched the scene with something in the pit of his stomach. He feared for Gwen and the boy.

"Father, why don't you observe the Grounds…perhaps your daughter resides in the gardens she grew Lord Godric?" He said to his father then to Godric who willingly went onto the giant stone balcony where the Window would soon take the place of. He scanned the Grounds quickly before spotting his daughter sitting on the grass with her dress spread about her. She was brushing her fingertips against her roses and daisies and numerous other flowers about her. Salazar saw this and was embarrassed for thinking his son would collaborate with the Gryffindor girl. He lowered his wand and eyed the girl suspiciously.

Godric excused Sam's father stating he was not in his right mind a few moments before. He said his father would not lay his wand at Sam again. After they reluctantly left Sam asked his friend to leave. He then made his way through the passageway and Gwen transported Draco down to the Gardens where the tall hedges acted as walls and blocked the view from everyone else. The Garden's where like a maze and a hedge in the corner was covering a stone door that Sam emerged from.

She was crying silently and gasped when Sam touched her shoulder. She slapped his cheek and began to yell at him.

"How _dare_ you?! How dare you take advantage of _me_, of _my_ father's trust in me, of _your_ father's sanity?"

Draco frowned at this comment. He began to think before he pushed it to the back of his mind for later. Gwen pushed Sam away when he tried to kiss her. "Go away Sam. I do not love you today." She said in slightly noticeable Irish accent.

"Not today?"

"Not today, nor tomorrow. Go." She said.

It was almost a game, Draco thought. They loved each other one day then didn't the next. It was madness.

Sam began to walk away when he looked over his shoulder slightly and whispered: "I do not love you at all."

Draco saw the devastation across her face as she covered her mouth when he left the Gardens through its maze back to Hogwarts.

There was a stone backless bench in a small patch that was unplanted but the green grass around it sufficed. She was on her knees and put her head down on it over her arms and began to cry. Draco was getting slightly touched by the scene but Gwen put her hand on his arm and began to led him a few feet away.

"This is enough from this day." She said sadly and then the setting was beginning to change again, and then stopped abruptly.

They were in the Head's dorm again except this time the window was there, but the stained glass wasn't yet existent.

A tall woman clad in blues and who had dark raven black hair stood with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot at two people sitting in the loveseat couch. They both had their heads bowed in shame.

"Flooding the school; flooding it because you were trying to drown each other. Correct me if I am mistaken but are you two not in love?"

"Not today." They both said and Draco was extremely confused now. Sam and Gwen were soaking wet and were trying their best not to touch each other. How did Rowena Ravenclaw know about them? And if she knew why didn't she end the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor? All these questions had valid answers that Gwen would not give him willingly. He needed to figure it out on his own. He watched patiently.

"Gwen, darling freshen yourself up while I have a word with Sam." She said sweetly to Gwen who rose and pulled her soaking, heavy dress off the floor and exposed her smooth calves, which made Sam practically have a coronary. She left the room and made her way up the stone steps to her room and shut the door sharply.

"You have no sense at all. You are young, and you are aggravating a young girl who gives you her heart freely yet you reject it every time, which in turn causes her to hate. You need to speak with her. Wed her!" Rowena practically shouted at him, keeping as quiet as she could. Sam remained silent and took the lecture.

"She loves you, and you love her, do not act as though she were beneath you in status. Both of you are the Heirs of the most powerful wizards in the world; you can accept your fate and take Gwen as your wife. Your father will not find out if it is what you need. Time is of the essence, yet you duel each other for dominance. You are both acting like children and are not accepting your responsibilities to this world and the future of the witches and wizards of the centuries." She stopped and allowed him to answer her question:

"What do you need from her?"

"I need assurance."

"Assurance of her _love_?! Sam Slytherin you are mad, you and her need to bond and love and care for each other if you do not…terrible things will behold you in your short future."

He took no heed of her warning but stood and slightly bowed to her before leaving to his room. Rowena shut her eyes in anger and left the Dormitory. When Gwen didn't do anything Draco turned to her and began to ask her some questions:

"What was wrong with Salazar Slytherin's sanity?"

"He was…slowly going insane. When Sam found out, he was devastated and when I tried to comfort him, he hit me. He didn't mean it but his father's temper got the best of him. He healed that night, he slept in my arms and I comforted him when he needed me. And he does the same in a few days from this day. When I realize what we must do to keep our fathers from murdering each other it nearly drove _me_ insane. He showed me how he can be but how he acts the way he does to protect me. And I didn't believe him and left Hogwarts that night; I didn't get very far of course before Salazar apprehended me and punished me."

She took a small breath.

"Sam came to save me and he too was punished. I would show you that night, but it is not for today, today is for the past. And that night is a little too close in the future for you to see. For now I will take you back to someone you know. And someone you love."

The scene changed once more and they were outside the Great Hall and Gwen was no longer with him, but it was still that time, and it was still a memory. Emerging from the Great Hall, with a confused look on her face (since Sam also disappeared) was Hermione. She saw Draco and Draco saw her and they walked towards each other. Draco embraced her and she clasped at him, showing him how much she needed him.

He decided to tell her the truth about how he _really _felt and he put on a hard face.

Down the hallway Sam was leaning on the stone watching them and then a tap on his shoulder surprised him, this was a memory: no one could see or hear him! He turned and saw the love of his life. He embraced her with all his might and began to cry into her shoulder. This was the first time they've seen each other in centuries, even as the specters they could not see each other.

"I've missed you so much you have no idea how much my heart's been aching for you." He gasped out, his voice shaking. He was bearing in soul for her. There was no use in lying anymore.

"I know." She said holding him at the back of his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Do you love me today?"

"I have loved you every day of my life and in this life I live now." She said poetically and kissed him on the lips passionately and he hugged her against him as he shared the kiss. A force in their stomachs pushed them away from each other and new tears began to form for both of them. This was their punishment. They could not love.

Draco held Hermione at arms' length and looked her in her brown eyes:

"Hermione…I…"

-A/N: Oooo cliffy!! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and took the time to do so luv all of ya! Lol as I said before I'll see you guys after the break, enjoy your holidays you guys, and relax, we all need it! LoL. Happy New Year everyone! -

-Krystal-


	8. Chapter 8

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

"Hermione…I…"

He never finished his sentence because in this memory the giant double doors that were the entrance into the school burst open and a figure stumbled into the school. There was a storm raging outside and flashes of lightening were seen with claps of thunder that were heard every few minutes. The people in the Great Hall looked at the figure with fear and curiosity as the young man stumbled onto the marble floors and was unable to get up again. Hermione and Draco looked over to the Heirs questioningly. Gwen was glowing white in the darkness and Sam was shrouded in darkness.

Godric Gryffindor came running down the marble staircase and was closely followed by Rowena and Helga. Godric helped the boy up. The boy was bloody and soaking wet. He was near death and Godric used spells to heal him and bring him round. Once he was alright Godric demanded he tell him what happened and the boy went into detail about how Gwen was taken by Salazar, Godric left the boy in mid-sentence and ran out onto the grounds to find his daughter. Rowena cleared out all the spectators and Helga cared for the boy. Once the Hall was cleared Draco and Hermione approached to hear what the boy was saying.

"He had a dagger; he was holding onto Lady Guinevere and was running away from Sam. I was behind Sam but he told me to go and get Lord Godric and Sam ran, pursuing his father. I heard screaming into the night as I ran back…but keeping my promise to Sam I came here." The boy said, slightly shaken and wide-eyed.

Rowena looked at Helga with fear across her face. They knew what Godric was going to do to Salazar.

The memory changed so fast Draco and Hermione didn't get a chance to see each other one last time before they were shown the truth.

Hermione was back with Sam and they were standing in the library. The other Sam sat in an armchair in front of the warm fire and this took place before the storm because outside it was raining only slightly. Sam was studying, and Hermione admired him all the more because of it.

Draco was once more with Gwen and she lead him, in a run, down the steps of the castle and out onto the Grounds. They were in Gwen's garden again and a slight drizzly was coming down. The Gwen in the memory was reviving some of her flowers and she didn't hear someone sneak up behind her. Draco wanted to warn her but he knew he couldn't, all he could do was watch uselessly. Salazar approached the girl from behind and he had the look of a madman. He stepped on a fallen branch on the ground and it snapped. Gwen turned her head slightly and sighed in anger.

"Sam, go away!" She said and then gasped as Salazar flicked his wand at her. She clutched at her neck as an invisible noose made its way around her neck and began to drag her across the, now muddy, grass. Salazar walked backwards with his wand in front of him and with Gwen as his puppet he dragged her out of the Gardens and into a secluded part of the grounds Draco had never noticed before…maybe it was gone by the time it was their century?

Gwen was nearly unconscious when Salazar stopped the spell and magically took her wand away. She was on her knees and on her forearms as she gasped and coughed for air. The rain began to come down in fat droplets and Draco found himself affected by them and so was the specter Gwen beside him. Her dress clung to her body and he became turned on by her exposed skin. She wore no corset and her dress rounded her breasts and because of the cold rain her nipple stood out erect. She glared at him and he quickly focused on the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Crucio!" Screamed Salazar as he pointed his black wand at the unarmed girl; She screamed and writhed in pain as bolts of burning electricity pumped through her body. Salazar was shaking with anger and as he got angrier the power of his curse increased and Gwen began to cry, along with her screaming.

Draco's eyes began to well up and he looked over to Gwen standing beside him and saw that she was already crying. He could not imagine reliving something like this.

Salazar cast the spell once more with even more anger and slowly reached to his side and pulled out a long dagger. Green sparks of 'electricity' shot up the blade as he slowly advanced towards Gwen whose screams were drowned by the thunder and heavy downpour. An intricate design was embedded in the hilt: Two serpents intertwining with each other and each eye had green emeralds.

Salazar approached the Gryffindor Heir with a mad smile across his face and he cast a binding spell before he got on his knees and lowered the knife.

Hermione and Sam watched and waited patiently with this memory and Hermione was trying to analyze what would happen. Just then a person burst into the library and ran towards Sam, ignoring the librarian.

"Sam! Some rumor's going about that your father took Gwen and dragged her away…Some have proof; they were looking through their windows."

Sam leapt off the chair and ran out of the room with the boy, Hermione and the other Sam trying to keep up. Sam took Hermione's hand and they materialized into the Entrance Hall. The memory Sam and the boy ran down the stairs, Sam jumping the last eight steps and landed roughly on his leather-clad feet. He burst out of the school and into the raging storm that had yet to escalate.

Faint screaming was heard and Sam pulled his sleek black wand out and ran faster with determination across his face.

Draco couldn't stand it, he couldn't see this man plunge his dagger into her stomach and slowly make a vertical line through her skin and dress. She was screaming in pain and crying at the same time. The knife was shining a bright green and Draco knew it was an enchanted dagger. He made two more beside the first cut and Draco recognized them as the exact same scars that Hermione had gotten.

Salazar then stood and cast another spell that made her scream one last time before Sam appeared and cried out in horror at the sight: "NO!" and tried to duel his father. Salazar merely smiled at his boy before materializing, leaving Sam in shock. The boy must've been sent back to the castle by now and Sam fell to his knees in front of the love of his life. He picked up the knife and gave him power. He quickly mustered all his strength and threw it over the secluded clearing and it disappeared from view.  
The site of Gwen's body on the ground and her position reminded Draco exactly of how Hermione was positioned the night he found _her _on the floor. Draco shut his eyes in anger.

Sam picked her upper half up off the ground and hugged her to him. Just then Godric appeared and pulled Sam off his daughter roughly, sending him sprawling back several feet, and picked her up in his arms and began to make his way back to the castle with something across his face that would never expect to see on Godric Gryffindor: Fear.

Draco, Gwen, Hermione and Sam watched him go and watched the memory Sam sink to his knees hang his head down and cry.

The memory dissolved and Hermione and Sam were in the 'Headmaster' office, only it was larger and was adorned in gold and scarlet. Obviously Godric's, Hermione pieced together that every Founder had their own room like this.

Sam was sitting in a chair with his head hung in shame, sitting before Godric who looked calm as ever.

"We cannot find your father…Guinevere is still in a state of unconsciousness and we have yet to determine what to do with _you_, or how we're to save my daughter."

Sam didn't speak.

"Stay in this room. Do not touch or do anything, I shall return in a short while." With that he took his mightiness with him out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Sam relaxed his stiff back and bent over with his hands covering his face and his elbows resting on his knees.

A slight humming sound was heard in the room that made his head snap back up. He looked around for the source and got out of the chair. He followed the hum to the back of the room and to the right. There was a closed chest and Sam disobeyed Godric's orders and opened it to reveal a dagger on a red velvet cushion. This dagger's hilt had a single lion's head with his teeth over the knife which shone a hue of scarlet. Sam reached into the chest and took the dagger. It burned his hand and he put it back and looked at his unscarred hand then drew his breath and reached into the chest yet again and the pain increased yet he still hung onto it. He gasped in pain and pulled his tunic and undershirt up and pressed the dagger across his abdomen. He grunted in pain as it branded him, smoke rising from his skin. He continued his job and ran the dagger across his stomach horizontally and made two more underneath the first one. Once he was done he dropped the dagger and stumbled to the floor; He had made pretty deep cuts into his gut, and blood was slowly dripping onto the marble floor and he laid his head back onto the floor and began to breathe in and out slowly as his eyes showed him falling into unconsciousness.

Hermione watched in horror with wide eyes and it was such a shock to think Sam did that to himself; she wanted to walk over to the fallen Sam and help him but knew she couldn't.

It was only a few seconds that passed before Godric came through the door once more and when he saw Sam was not in the chair he hastily looked around the room and saw him on the floor. He made sure he was breathing before carrying the teen to the infirmary.

Hermione and Sam followed the Founder up several flights of steps and into the giant hospital wing. Rowena was there; she sat by Gwen's bedside looking over her. When she saw Godric with Sam in his arms she rushed over and was worried.

"What's happened?"

"I left my quarters for a few minutes, I came back to find him on the ground with slashes in his belly."

Rowena began to unroll the bed sheets for Sam and Godric set him down and as Rowena began to move away he took her arm. "Rowena…he used **my** dagger."

Fear and shock spread across her face as she realized what Godric was talking about. "Get Helga…we must have a meeting, to deal with Salazar's disappearance and this matter. Now."

She hurried off to find the Founding Mother and Godric magically cleaned Sam's wound and healed it as best he could, but it turned out just like his daughter's: three scars.

As soon as Rowena came back with Helga they convinced Godric to leave his daughter's side for a few minutes. He kissed her cheek and got up with the Mothers; they walked into another room that would be Mme. Pomfrey's office and they shut the door behind them. Hermione and Sam walked through the door and observed the scene before them.

The dimly lit room cast shadows across faces and walls and gave a sacred, eerie look about the room. Godric remained standing while Helga and Rowena took seats.

"We have a problem." Helga began and looked over to Godric, "Salazar is completely gone, we have searched with magic and our eyes and he is gone. I contacted the Earl of the Ministry as soon as I could and he has alerted all magical folks to be on alert for Salazar. But so far, no news has come back of his capture."

Godric laughed and crossed his strong arms over his chest and shifted his weight on one foot and spoke: "You think mere magical folk will be able to catch one of the greatest wizards of our time? No. We must catch him ourselves, only **we** are equipped to defeat him. Before he left did you catch anything he said strange…Anything at all?"

"Godric you know how he's been rambling about some Chamber and his Heir avenging him, all a bunch of dribbling nonsense, for months. I have already begun to try and decipher his notes in his Head Room and so far none make any sense." Rowena said smartly but noting Godric's face of slight despair she added: "But I'll keep at it…I'm sure something is going to fit together. But for now we must focus on your daughter and Sam."

Godric nodded and asked Helga if she could watch over the Heirs while he helped Rowena decipher the clues, she agreed and made her way to the door.

Draco and Gwen stood in the infirmary, looking down at Sam and Gwen in the beds, unconscious. Their beds were beside each other and they both had wraps around their stomachs. Their eyes were moving underneath their eyelids as if experiencing a bad dream. Gwen clutched the sheet and Sam's lips twitched and his eyebrows frowned at something. Gradually both of them began to move more and their dreams were getting worse (A/N: See my A/N at the end of the chappi for more detail). A door at the end of the Ward opened and Helga Hufflepuff emerged and shut the door behind her and then made her way to the Heirs. She charmed a cloth to dip itself in the bowl of hot water on the bedside table and place itself on Gwen's forehead. Helga noticed both of the Heirs' hands (Gwen's right one and Sam's left one) were moving as if they were trying to reach something. She moved around the beds to Sam and lifted his eyelid and shone her lit wand in front of it (just like muggle doctors do when they check to see if a person has a concussion with a flashlight) and checked the other eye. She frowned before making sure his pulse was normal and moved to his hand.

She lifted his hand and examined it. She jumped in shock when it leapt out of her reach at made it halfway to Gwen's bed before falling limply. Gwen had a look of pain and sadness as she tried to reach over as well. Helga stepped back and waved her wand. Their beds joined and their hands intertwined romantically and they calmed. Helga's eyes went wide before she walked out of the infirmary quickly to find Godric and Rowena (who had left without Draco seeing).

Hermione was walking alongside Sam as they followed Godric and Rowena but Hermione had a few questions. She stopped and took Sam by the shoulders and turned him to face her.

"That Chamber they were talking about, it's real. And his Heir is Voldemort who will kill thousands if we don't stop him in this time! We have to find the Chamber and destroy it; a Basilisk is being grown there as we speak." She stepped back and sat on the floor and gathered her knees up to her chest. "God I wish Harry were here, he would help me find it. He would _be_ here with me." She whispered to herself and felt Sam's hand under her chin. He raised her head and made her look into his green eyes that made her want Harry even more. Her eyes glistened and two fat droplets fell across her cheeks.

"Please do not cry. I cannot bear to look another pair of brown eyes and know that I've let them down again. Not again, I can't." He pulled her off her feet and into his arms. She loved the feel of her body against his, she felt protected and safe. She could feel his calm breathing on neck and she moved her hands into his hair, allowing her fingers to get tangled in the gorgeous black mass and she reached on her tiptoes to kiss him gently at first. The kiss heated up and turned passionate and her hands held him close, yet for all their passion towards each other he didn't roam her body but simply kept them at her sides. He knew it was wrong, he was just waiting for her to realize it too.

Draco and Gwen looked at the site before them and for a moment everything froze before the memory changed again and he was back in the common room. He looked around and then down at his watch. The minute hand _just_ moved. He'd been gone for only a minute. He looked up and saw Gwen gone and he felt instantly disappointed and wanted her back. He dropped his body onto the couch and began to replay all the information he'd gained.

Hermione broke the kiss and blushed furiously. "I'm so sorry…I feel like a fool." She couldn't meet his eyes but he merely smiled at her and his eyes showed love towards her but he only felt like he would die for Gwen and Gwen only.  
"Nothing is wrong with wanting the person you love most, but if this person gets in the way of your destiny of loving another then you must sacrifice him." He said wisely before letting her think about it for a moment and then he continued:  
"There's nothing we can do in this time to change it, we can only observe and learn. _What've you learned?_" He whispered the last sentence in her ear and she looked down and closed her eyes to compose her thoughts like she did before every test and when she opened them she was back in her room. She didn't understand why he was gone. She wanted to see more. She saw a piece of parchment on the floor and picked it up. With scrawled handwriting she knew would belong to a boy it read: "Everything has been set right. Only two will remember. Those Two will not reveal the events that unfold before them." A large 'S' was signed at the bottom and she smiled to herself knowing Sam did this.

Hermione then collected herself and ran down the stairs to see Draco on a couch looking into the fire. He looked up: he had a mixture of fear, love, and relief across his face…all of which were replaced with his legendary smirk.

"Granger." He said acting as if nothing had happened in the past minuet. She began to walk slowly and cautiously towards him…she was unsure if he remembered.

"Malfoy." She said simply but she said it in a statement.

"What've you been up to?" He asked nonchalantly getting up and walking around the couch to face her.

"Learning the truth." She said looking at the floor at first then at him and saw the look on his face. They both looked towards the window. She lifted the hem of her shirt slightly and he removed his shirt completely (A/N: YES HE DID muhahha…oh man imagine that site…god I'd be blushing like a freakin idiot :P so yes someone as sexy as Draco have the right to take it off complete to see something they could see by lifting the hem of his shirt.)

Her fingertips gently caressed his scarred skin and he placed his fingers on hers and traced hers downwards until he traced off the scar and his hands made their way to her hips. She wrapped her hands upwards across his chest and locked them at the back of his neck. He leaned down and stretched up to meet him halfway there. Their scars gave off a hum that was satisfied with their actions as their lips locked. Hermione gasped in his mouth when he brought her body against his, their hips grinding slightly. His hands trailed up her shirt and felt the skin that was longing for his touch. He removed her shirt when they paused for air and they resumed their kissing. He walked forward, causing her to move backward and he led her to the base of the stairs and his hands moved up her ribs, causing her to giggle in his mouth. She felt his fingers moving to her bra clasp and she distracted him by adding her tongue to the mix. Their kiss turned so passionate that when they broke for air they were panting as if they had run for miles.

She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist and he began to go up the stairs, he stopped at the door to their room and she gave him a look of uncertainty. She then began to stutter: "I-I'm not v-very comfortable about being n-na-nude in front of another person. I mean I've worn bathing suits and such but never completely and I've never…never d…" she didn't finish in fear of him laughing at her, he took her chin and made her look at him, he kissed her lips sweetly and brought her into the bathroom instead of the bedroom and she slid down off him and stood looking at him: confused.

He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the ceiling over the huge pool/tub. And rain droplets began to fall into the pool. It was shower water and it was warm. She smiled at his skills but didn't understand what this had to do with anything.

"When it was my first time, a _long_ time ago," he added and then continued, "The girl was experienced and told me the only way to get over being embarrassed is to just stand naked together. I'll show you." He said and removed his pants and boxers. She didn't look and when he covered that part of himself he told her he would get under the rain-water and wouldn't look until she was undressed. He turned his back when he was under the drizzle and she couldn't help but notice his butt.

She couldn't believe she was doing this…she had vowed not to give her innocence away until marriage and she began to argue with herself for a few minutes while he waited patiently. She then came to a conclusion that they would not do it. She began to remove her pants and stood in her underwear and bra and called over to him.

"We're **not** going to have sex alright?"

He was startled by her accusation of him wanting only sex from her…Hermione Granger, the girl he's loved since first year.

"Of course not." He called back and heard her slip out of her underwear and unclasp her bra, he head her mutter "I can't believe I'm doing this." Then she was behind him and asked him what happened next.

"We just hug and stay like that until you feel comfortable with someone else's body against yours."

She hesitated and asked him a shy voice. "Don't look." He nodded and kept his eyes closed, even though they were burning to catch a glimpse of her body. He heard her feet against the wet floor and knew she was in front of him and he didn't mind showing off his goods.

But Hermione had a sense of decency and didn't look but merely stopped covering her boobs and wrapped her wet arms under his and slowly brought their bodies together with her breath shaking with fear.

This was better than actually seeing her body, he could feel every curve fit in place with his body and the only ting he was worried about was an arousal. She rested her head against his chest and her heaving chest kept coming into contact with his. He could tell she was giving a curved hug and didn't want to press her body against his. He put his hands on her soft wet hips and slowly with ease brought her forward.

His junior pressed against her lower stomach, just above her entrance and her breasts were pressed against his torso and he left his hands to clasp each other and rest at her lower back, just above her butt. She had her hands bringing him forwards with each hand on his shoulder blades and she felt his head lean down and rest his cheek on her head.

She gradually began to adjust and felt better about herself; she was very self-conscious and was worried she wouldn't measure up to any of the other girls he'd been with…which shocked her, since she didn't _love_ Malfoy…?

The drizzle soaked them and kept them warm but the body heat they were giving each other was better and he didn't move until she was comfortable. She moved her head and began to kiss his wet lips and he kissed her back.

* * *

A/N: Stretches back in chair and sighs, Ah nice long chapter ;P Hey you guys, Happy New Year!! 2007 yeah! lol anyway oh man nice long chappie for the over the break hiatus and some info revealed and yes we WILL get a confession from Draco. Ps. you guys can let me know if you want me to start posting a story of the Heirs themselves and the Founders and stuff, like it'll fill in a lot of missing gaps in this and I just wanted to know if you guys would Read and Review that :) lol oh yeah check out my other story I just started to post "War of the Worlds" yeah yeah the rights to the name go to bla bla and stuff in this one go to JK sept for the plot and Gwen and sexy Sammy boy and THEIR story. So I heard that reviews will save my life and make me post faster! Omg! Really? Yeah! Lol thanks to all who've kept reading this far and I love you guys soo much! So enjoy the New Year guys and I'll see ya next chappi.

-K-


	9. Chapter 9

Characters etc. belong to JK except for Gwen and my sexy Sammy boy, enjoy chapter 9!

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

A sound from the door of the bathroom made them stop and look in its direction. It was an owl with a fat letter attached to its leg. It was Hedwig. Hermione was confused, Harry was safely in the school, and he could just come and see her…couldn't he? She was about to move away but Draco held her by the arms tight. "Forget Potter. Let him walk in here himself and see." She frowned at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"You're only using me to get Harry jealous? You're pathetic!" She yelled and tried to get her arms out of his grip and then spit in his eye when he didn't let go. She grabbed her school robe and flung it on and raced out of the bathroom with Hedwig trailing behind her.

Once safely in her room, she pulled the huge, heavy latch and locked the door. She ripped open the letter fiercely. She'd had a crush on Harry since she'd stopped denying her feelings back in her third year, at one point she was confused as to which boy she liked: Ron or Harry then she had a deep meaningful conversation with Harry one day and she was his. She sat on the bed and read the letter; fat droplets of water were dripping from her ringlets and her curved nose.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I had to leave as soon as possible, Ron's with me along with most of the members of the Order and we're you-know-where and forming a plan to get the latest Horcrux. We would've come and gotten you Mione but the older members advised against it saying that Hogwarts needed a strong smart witch like you to defend them if something should happen to the school while we take our leave. McGonagall's with us along with Lupin and half the staff at the school although they brought in reinforcements (people's magical parents) to help defend the school so don't worry. I carry the weight of leaving you there, I honestly wanted to burst into your room and hoist you on my shoulder and take you out of there, at least then I would've known if you were safe. Write back, love you Hermione. _

_Harry Potter_

She read the letter and instantly felt hate for those who told Harry to leave her behind and then jealousy at the fact that they're off searching for Horcruxes, she was smarter than (if not all) them. She threw the letter down onto the floor then picked it up again and smoothed it out, before placing it in her dresser drawer and she paused over the locket she'd forgotten about. She picked it up and opened it. The picture of the boy inside smiled at her with a smile that would melt a million hearts. His green eyes looked into her brown ones and she felt the need to touch the boy's face. She didn't let Harry know she'd taken one of Colin's pictures and put it in the locket she inherited from her grandmother; she was afraid he'd think she was a stalker.

The robe was soaking wet and clinging to her and it was getting cold and she feared getting sick from it so she took it off and quickly wrapped a towel around her body, carefully avoiding the mirror in her room. She hated to look at herself in the mirror and she knew she'd judge herself. But she didn't know why.

As she grabbed her fresh undergarments from the drawer she caught a glance of her arm. She sank to her knees and felt tears well up and hated that he did that to her. It was her neighbor; he used to be her best muggle friend before he hit puberty and instantly felt the need for sex. He never went all the way with her but he forced her to do things to him and he would bind her and cut her and she couldn't scream because he would cast a spell on her, yes, he turned out to be a wizard but he'd gone to Durmstrang or some such place. She couldn't erase those memories of him holding a knife over her while she was on her knees pleasuring him. She'd hated him more than she hated herself for allowing herself to be caught in his web. This all happened last summer and the one before when she'd 'grown' up and he obviously noticed. He drove her to the point where she hated boys with all her might. During her family reunion near the end of the summer she refused to allow her male-relatives to touch or come near her, she was even afraid of her father.

The reason she never told anyone was the same as when you're bullied and you feel 'ashamed' or something like that and you don't want to tell anyone what someone else has done to you. She sat on her knees for a while trying to get rid of the summer, every time she closed her eyes she would see him laughing at her or torturing her. She'd sought out therapy for herself and the treatment got her to the point where she could be in the same room as the opposite sex and allow them to come within a few feet of her.

She decided in that moment that wouldn't take bull from men anymore. She got up and finished dressing in a huge sweater and sweat pants, hiding her figure and she began to get to work. She first transported Draco's bed back to his room and then she placed locking charms on every entrance to her room and then decided to get to work on her homework that she was behind in. Even the sharp pain in her stomach didn't stop her so it eventually subsided but for Draco it only got worse.

He saw his bed back in his own room and then slammed the door to his room and made sure she heard it. He dropped his half naked self onto the bed and put his arms behind his head and though about how much he blew it right then. He tried to ignore the pain in his stomach but it only got worse to the point where he was doubled over and yelled to his room.

"What do you want?" A slight wind blew his hair around and he saw the specter form, only it wasn't Gwen, it was Sam Slytherin. Draco looked at him, confused.

"I need to show you something of _her_ past but it is against our rules so we must act quickly. Come." He said quickly and then he materialized them out of Hogwarts, to a warmer climate and some muggle neighborhood Draco didn't recognize. Sam walked up the front steps and through the door. No one was home but they could hear a man yelling and a girl crying from some distant place in the house. They followed the noise downstairs and past the basement into a cellar-like room. There was a young man standing naked with his wand and a knife pointed at a girl with brown hair.

"Suck it whore!" He yelled and used the imperious curse on her and she unwillingly did what he commanded. It was Hermione and she was naked and bruised and tears and blood were mixed. While the boy was busy with his orgasm Draco saw Hermione trying to reach for a knife while the boy was distracted with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Unfortunately he saw her grab the knife and he commanded her to cut herself and she did so. Draco wanted to rip this guy limb from limb and teach him a lesson in torture. Draco's eyes unexpectedly filled with tears as he saw the girl he loved forced to do vile things and still get punished for it.

The young man then tied her to some pipes and traced every curve of her body, he'd put a gag in her mouth so she wouldn't make noise but she was still whimpering. He slapped her across the face and began to harshly suck and bite at her breasts. She tried to kick him but couldn't move her foot and he then put one hand on her hip to hold her steady and then came closer, rubbing himself against her and she cried harder. There was noise upstairs and the boys' parents were calling him upstairs for some brunch. He put one finger against his mouth, "Shhh." He told her with a wicked smile across his face. He then put a silencing charm on her and then walked out cruelly, leaving her naked, cold and bruised.

Draco walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek, surprisingly it didn't go through and his warm hand came into contact with her cold cheek. She raised her head, but didn't look directly at him as if she knew he was there but couldn't see him. She was mumbling something inaudible.

"I don't understand." Draco said to Sam.

"She thinks you're an angel there to help her."

Draco looked into her desperate eyes and he heard Sam move to stand beside him and he leaned in and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"_Just breathe."  
_Draco watched in amazement as she inhaled, shutting her eyes and then opened them again with a newfound determination. She wiggled her wrists and bent her long fingers to try to undo the knot and when she was successful she then pulled off the gag and undid her legs. She grabbed her clothes and pulled them on and tried desperately to find her wand. Suddenly the boy was back and was standing in the doorway. "It's in my pants, if you want it you know what you have to do." He said simply, leaning against the doorway. She walked over calmly and Draco guessed that she always managed to get free and then she had to do this. She knelt down and undid his pants freeing his erection. He wasn't wearing any underwear (shocking) and she had to reach behind his manhood to her wand and he shoved her face against his manhood and forced her lips open. As she unwillingly gave him a blowjob she seized her wand and cast a stunning spell on him. She kicked his stiff body and spit on his face before running out of the again-empty house.

Draco was back in the present and the pain was gone, he understood now…even though she was here she still had to suffer in front of men. He got off his bed and made his way to her room. He knocked on the door and she yelled for him to go away. He knocked again.  
"Granger, please. Open the door."

"No."

He was about to kick the door down before he took a breath and knocked again. He kept the same pace of knocking until she swung the door open, startling him slightly. "What?" She asked. He seized her by the lips and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster, one that showed how much he cared for her. He kept both hands on either side of her face and he felt her hands encircle themselves in the hair on the back of his head and he felt her run her fingers through his blond hair, making it stick out at the back. She kissed back and she surprised him by warm water entering the corners of their mouths. He broke the kiss and saw that she was crying; their lips were touching but not kissing and he let her cry against him and she pushed him away but he kept taking a step towards her.

"What…do you want?" She said in between sobs and covered her face and backed into her room and sat on her bed. Draco followed her and shut the door; he saw the letter across the bed but didn't try to read it. He sat beside her and put his arm around her, or at least he tried to at first, she slapped him away and then he did it again more slowly.

"Just breathe…" He told her, not meaning to sound like Sam. She shot her head up to look at him in surprise and confusion.

After a few minutes she calmed down but still asked if he could leave her room. He did so and took one last look at her before going to his room and letting himself fall onto the bed. He drifted off to sleep, alone. He found himself wanting the warmth of Hermione beside him; it didn't help him sleep so he lay there with his eyes focused on the top of his four poster bed.

Hermione stood in front of her mirror and put her hand on her bare stomach and gave her mirrored self a look of concern. She traced her scars and wondered how she would explain it to people back in the muggle world (or the wizarding world for that matter) if she ever went to the beach or some sort. She felt something, the back of her neck prickled with the feeling someone was watching her. She turned around to see Guinevere Gryffindor sitting on her bed in her beautiful white dress. She gave Hermione a smile and Hermione stood with her mouth open like an idiot. Seeing spirits, going to the past, acquiring scars because of some bond, she seemed to be going crazy.

"Do you know what you must do to end your suffering and his?" She asked, getting off the bed and circling Hermione. She folded her arms across her chest and stood waiting for Hermione to answer.

"You want us to kill ourselves?" Hermione asked sarcastically, hoping Gwen would not say that that was the solution.

"You need to open your hearts, express your thoughts and express your physical love." Hermione snorted at this.

"So this _is_ a ploy for me and Malfoy to have sex is it? Well you can bet your title that I will never, _ever_ sleep with him."

"That is not what I said. And if you do so without true expression then you will surrender your soul to the Darkness. Surrender only to yourselves."

Hermione walked towards the window and looked out at the night sky. "So, are you going to show me a memory?" She asked, hoping to see Sam again. She turned to face Gwen and she smiled at Hermione.

"Yes. Come with me." She extended her hand and led her through the portal. When they stopped spinning Hermione looked at her surroundings and took everything in. They were not in the Head's Dorm but in a smaller version of it, there were no windows and one bed in that room and there was a door that led to what was probably a secret passage. Sam was standing there in only an underwear type of clothing and Gwen was also in a thin, dress-like material that was soon taken off by Sam. He held her hands and put his forehead to hers.

"It's been hurting me ever since you left for classes." The shadows from the candles were doing wonders to his already gorgeous features.

"I had a feeling as well, what does it mean?" She whispered and Hermione then noticed their stomachs bore the same scars that she and Draco had. Sam trailed his hand down to Gwen's scars and held her to him lovingly. She kissed his lips sweetly and he set her down slowly onto the bed in a sitting position while he stood. His broad back was to Hermione and his slim hips were angled towards the love of his life as he put his hands on her hips. She kissed him deeply and crossed her arms behind his neck.

He leaned forwards, causing her to move backwards onto the bed and she smiled against his lips. He was soon on top of her and all they did was kiss sweetly and slowly. Hermione wondered if teens in the centuries before had a not-so-demanding sex drive. If this scene was replayed in modern times people would be ripping off each other's clothes and roughly make love. This was sweet and intimate, just the way it should be. Gwen in the scene, kissing Sam, looked uncomfortable as he looked into her eyes for approval. She sucked her lips in and then let them slowly puff back out in decision. She parted her blood-red lips to give an answer but Sam put one finger against her lips to silence her and he got off the bed and rolled the thick sheets down. She climbed under the covers and he got in and she snuggled up against him with her left hand on his chest and his left arm around her. She let her head rest against his chest and he put his chin on the top of her head. She put her leg across his hips and muttered something to Sam that Hermione just barely caught: "I'm sorry."

"I love you." He simply replied and they snuggled closer still before drifting off to sleep. Hermione's heart melted for Sam and she yearned for the boys in modern times and wished they would be exactly like him.

She turned to Gwen who took her hand and brought her back to her time. Hermione said nothing but went straight into Draco's room and found him sleeping. She slipped under the covers and slept in the same position Gwen had been in and snuggled against the man she was starting to think she was in love with.

Gwen strode in the modern day Head's Dorm and her fingers lightly brushed against antiques that were modern for her time and she turned to face the giant Window. She looked at the exquisite art of the stain glass that formed murals but her gaze fell upon the Slytherin crest. Then quite suddenly she was flooded with memories of her first day of seventh year. The year she met Sam and the year her life changed forever…

(A/N: Hey you guys omg im soooo sorry I had like forty projects due and essays and stuff since the next report card is coming up soon anyway I wrote this chappie, hoping to explain Hermione's cuts etc. hope u enjoyed it and next chappie im gonna give you a heads up is gonna be a whole chappie maybe two about straight out just Sam and Gwen in the past etc. we wont see Hermy or Drakey till after that and so I don't really know if that was a cliffy in this chapter for their story b4 they come back but yeah…anyway see you all next chapter! Review and Rejoice! Lol or at least I will ;P )


	10. Chapter 10

(Characters etc. belong to JK plot in this story and Gwen is mine and in my mind sexy Sammy's mine too:P)

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

Guinevere pulled up her thick gown off the lush green grass of the Hogwarts Grounds to expose her feet as she made her way to the castle steps for the annual Sorting of the Students. This happened every year with the new students who applied to the school; they were sorted into proper houses and were instructed with housing rules along with other important rules to follow while staying to learn at the school. This was Guinevere's seventh and finale year at Hogwarts and she was going to miss it, although they said that the Parting Ceremony would be spectacular and there were many balls and such for the seventh years, the Maidens going off to get married and the boys finding their way into manhood. Her long dark auburn hair (that appeared brown) was done up in an elegant style that was fashionable for young women of her age, her skin glowed in the candle light and she greeted old friends. She reached the top of the steps that led to the interior of the Entrance Hall and she looked around at the Grounds and all the people reacquainting themselves with others.

"Guinevere!" Came the strong voice of her father who was leaving the Great Hall: Godric Gryffindor was adorned in colours and felts of scarlet and gold. He gave his daughter a hug and led her to the Great Hall where she greeted the other founders: Rowena Ravenclaw who looked stunning in blue and silver and Helga Hufflepuff who was appealing in gold and black.

She didn't see Salazar Slytherin yet but she brushed it off, she'd rather she didn't have to see him. She took her seat at the Head table and waited with Rowena and Helga as Godric made announcements to the students outside that the sorting would begin. Once everyone was inside the great Double Doors flew open and Salazar came gliding in. He was wearing dark green and black robes and had a sour look on his handsome face. Everyone in the hall watched in silence as he took his long cloak off and threw it against the back of his chair and sat down. It was then Godric resumed speaking to the students. Guinevere noticed an empty chair beside Salazar and wondered who would take that seat. She'd heard her father speaking to the Founding Mothers one day about Salazar's son joining Hogwarts, no one had met him because he was home schooled by Salazar himself and was shut out from the world or some sort of horrible isolation. It was only a few weeks ago that Godric had convinced Salazar to allow him to bring his son to the school to learn with the rest of the students.

Her father made the announcements of rules and regulations and then addressed the seventh year students that there would be many festivals and competitions and balls and such leading up to their departure from the school forever and introduced Guinevere as being the Gryffindor Head Girl for her year and introduced others as prefects and such. He then magically conjured the food and everyone dug in. It was truly a sight, everyone was slobbering as they spoke and food and drink were being spilled on the floor and laughter came from all directions as all the students reminisced.

Guinevere ate slowly and ladylike just like she'd been taught and kept her head to her food not speaking with anyone, since no one her age was close to her. She looked at the tables and saw that all the seventh years were at the head of their tables (the first years were all the way at the back, close to the double doors.) it was a sort of right of passage that every year you would get closer to the Founders until they dubbed you witches or wizards and you could go off into the world. The Departure Ceremony was one that took extensive planning and it was worth it because it was so magnificent where all the Founders dress in jewels and gold and fine items including crown-like circlets upon their heads. Even Guinevere got to wear a 'princess' circlet on her head because she was an Heir to one of the most powerful wizards of the time. Rowena began a conversation with Guinevere and asked her questions about her time off away from school.

"How is your mother darling? Well I hope?"

"She's perfect; while father and I stay here for the school year she and her sister tend to the Gryffindor Mansion back home." She said with a slight smile. Rowena then continued the conversation with Godric who was sitting beside her. Guinevere finished her food quite early and didn't feel like second helpings although she did eat a delicious pie when the desserts were piled before them. Once everyone was done eating and felt like they were going to burst her father stood along with the rest of the males in the Great Hall and then the Founding mothers stood followed by all the females. Guinevere picked up her dress from behind her (since she had sat on it, keeping it away from the floor) and stood to face the Hall.

"May you all have a satisfying night's sleep tonight and your teachers will see you in your studies tomorrow." He nodded his head in a way of saying goodnight and all the people in the Hall followed the example. They left the Great Hall quietly in single files. Guinevere had to wait until everyone was gone before her father extended his arm to Rowena and Salazar did the same to Helga and the Founders walked themselves out. Her father had told her that when Salazar's son would attend the school he would walk _her_ out of the Hall just as they were doing but since he was not there tonight she walked herself out, behind her superiors.

She'd been shown where the Head's dormitory would be, last year, and then made her way up a series of steps and secret passages. She then finally came face to face with the giant doors that led to her chambers. She whispered the password and the doors swung open to admit the Heir. She walked into the beautifully large area that was the common room and her fingers traced over the very beautiful items that were placed around the room and then she saw a giant window directly opposite her, glass was rare and the muggles did not have such things everywhere but since it was Hogwarts they had glass windows everywhere in the castle. She traced the beautiful designs and saw her house crest and smiled proudly. She began to turn around and was startled by the person that had been lurking in the shadows. He grabbed her round the waist from behind and held his warm hand against her mouth as she screamed. She felt his chin against the side of her head and his hard body against hers as she struggled to get free.

"Shhhh." Was all he said and that only made her scream louder into his palm and struggle harder. She tried to pull his hand away from her mouth but he was too strong, she then tried to stomp on his foot but her long gown would not allow it. He half-dragged her across the room and she threw all her weight towards the couch that was in her way. They both went falling for it and as they did so his hand came off her mouth.

"Help me!" She screamed as loud as she could and tried to get out from underneath him but fell to the hard floor. He was too quick and pinned her down, straddling her but not putting his weight on the fragile girl.

"Dear Lord, woman you are persistent. No need to shout." He said as he kept her arms away from his face, pinning them above her head, making him lean close to her.

"Who are you?" She asked and squirmed underneath of him. "What do you want from me? Gold, jewels? Take them, but leave me be."

He laughed at this and shook his dark hair out of his eyes, or at least she thought it was dark considering they were in the dorm in complete darkness and the moonlight was the only source of light from the window. He continued speaking, "are you going to scream if I let you go? And I am Sam, Sam Slytherin."

Guinevere's jaw dropped. He got off her and sat on the couch and helped her up with one hand. "Well…" she said regaining her pride. "_Sam_ you are in _my_ quarters."

"Who're you to bark orders to the Heir of Slytherin—"

"I am Guinevere Gryffindor, _Godric Gryffindor's_ Heir."

It was Sam's turn to drop his jaw. He stared at her in wonder. His father had always told him that Godric was a power-thirsty monster and his Heir was no different; but his father had failed to specify the Heir's gender. He stared at the petite girl in front of him and he fell in love with her instantly. She was beautiful and head-strong and he couldn't keep his eyes off her, but all these thoughts were quickly filled with guilt because his father would practically kill him for loving his 'enemy'. He was staring for so long he missed her next question.

"I'm sorry?"

She huffed and placed her hands on her corseted waist and he watched her pushed-up breasts heave up and down before she repeated her statement.

"You were not at the feast tonight, nor were you there to escort me."

He shrugged his shoulders and replied: "I got lost."

"Yet you manage to find my _hidden_ dormitory?"

He gave her a wide smile that made her knees go weak.

She pulled out her wand and he instinctively pulled his out and sprang to his feet. She merely cast a spell to light all the candles in the dorm illuminating their surroundings. Once she had enough light to look at his face she nearly fainted at his gorgeousness. His black hair just barely covered his green eyes and he had a hint of stubble about his cheeks. He wore elegant expensive clothes that were topped with a long black cloak with the hood lying on his strong shoulders.

He saw her adorned in gold and scarlet (scarlet cloak) and her long hair was playing well with her brown eyes that shot him a look of annoyance. He stared at her exposed chest that had shadows playing across them for a minute before he looked back to her face. He was quite tall and she had to look up to him.

"I'm sure your dorm is around the castle somewhere…now go find it." She said rather harshly and waited for him to leave but instead he bowed his head in respect and as he turned to leave she let her guard down and he spun around and kissed her cheek before striding out of the room. "Good night my Lady _Gwen_!" He called out, mocking her name. She was going to counterattack but he was already outside. She scoffed at his arrogance and then went up the stone steps to her bedroom and removed her dress by pulling at the laces that were at the front of the dress. She needed assistance with her corset though, since the laces were at the back. She summoned a house elf who was more than happy to assist the Heir. Her little fingers tugged at the strings until they came loose and then the corset came off. Gwen then pulled a nightgown over her head and let her hair down and put it in a simple braid down her back and climbed under the thick covers.

Sam made his way out of the series of doors and secret passageways to his room and didn't bother to look around since he'd already made himself at home before the feast and already marveled at the wonders of his room that was identical to Gwen's apart from colours and symbols. He removed his cloak and threw it across the couch and went up the stone steps to his bedroom. He threw himself onto the bed without bothering to change or removing his muddy boots. He then drifted off into a dreamless sleep—a way his father taught him occlumency to clear his mind completely from enemies.

The next morning came quickly and Guinevere summoned another house elf to help her with her gown; that day she chose not to wear a corset, and chose to wear a simple red dress with the neckline clinging to the rounds of her shoulders and had her hair re-braided in a nicer way that went down her back while having a gold string weaving in and out of it. She wore a gold necklace (but no other jewelry) and slipped on tight brown shoes (slipper-like). Since this was a 'casual' outfit she deemed it worthy of being worn for 'breakfast'. She then put on the long black cloak that was fastened at the neck and then made her way out of her room.

Sam pulled on another wealthy outfit that enhanced his looks and then made his way to the Great Hall, not bothering to fix his ruffled hair that made girls he passed weak in the knees. He smiled at some people in his house and when he reached the Hall he saw them all chattering outside the double doors. He thought this tradition was a waste of time, so he began to barge into the Hall all by himself. He then felt someone tug on his strong arm and he flexed his bicep threateningly. He turned around and faced Gwen. He gave her a smile; she however, glared back at him.

"What are you doing? You cannot go in there, you and I must wait until our superiors are in front of us, and we then go in followed by the rest of the students behind _us_."

"Let's just go inside, no use of standing out here for hours."

"Oh yes, standing, what a horrible exercise it must be for you." She said sarcastically.

"Well _you_ should at least eat something; maybe if you did _something_ would grow." He said eyeing her exposed-yet-un-enhanced-chest. She then gave him a hard slap that would leave a red mark. Everyone in the Entrance Hall was now looking at the Heirs. "How dare you?" She asked, insulted and hurt.

"Well I only speak the truth, _Gwen_." He said adding stress on her name and she moved to slap him again but he held her hand and they squirmed for a minute before a powerful voice made them quiver in their shoes.

"Guinevere, Sam!" Godric Gryffindor came striding in with Rowena upon his arm and Salazar had Helga on his. All the Founders had an equal expression of distaste and embarrassment. "Would you be as kind as to escort my daughter into the Hall for breakfast Sir?" Godric asked Sam who had a scared look on his face, one that Guinevere liked to one day be able to impose on him.

"Y-yes my Lord." He said, his voice breaking slightly. He extended his arm for Guinevere who took his rather hardly and they waited for the Founders to pass before they began to walk. She kept her hips bent in the opposite direction, giving her a nice body shape but also making her look awkward. He took a step beside her and she nearly tripped. He held onto her firmly so she wouldn't fall but she held her head high and would not let anything damage her pride. The Founding Fathers kissed their Ladies on the cheeks and took their seats and all four stared Sam and Guinevere down. He reached in to kiss her cheek but she moved away quickly taking her seat.

Once everyone was seated in the tradition Guinevere looked down the Head table and Sam shot her a look with his eyebrows saying 'watch out' and she glared back disgusted that she had to have him on her arm for every ceremony that year. She then decided that this year would be the worst year of her life.

After their breakfast was over they all stood and the Founders left first. Sam stood with his arm extended and she kicked his shin before walking herself down the Hall leaving the rest of the students to watch surprised as Sam held his leg in pain and then hop out behind her.

He soon lost her in the morning crowd as everyone left for their first three classes before lunch. He reluctantly headed for his first class of charms.

She headed the opposite direction; up the stairs to Latin (since most spells were Latin words it was a requirement to know what they meant and how to say them). She was barely paying any attention (which was unlike her) and she felt like she wasn't in her body but was merely watching things from above. All that morning she didn't know what to do or say to anyone, she couldn't even answer any questions, she felt hatred towards Sam who clouded her thoughts and made her go up to her dormitory at lunch to change. She held her corset in her hands and bit her lip…she didn't want him to win but putting it on made her feel better about herself. She finally decided against it and then went back down the flights of stairs to the Entrance Hall where everyone was eagerly waiting for the Founders and the Heirs. Sam was already there, leaning on the pillar outside of the double doors that led into the castle. The sun was shining brightly on his dark hair and there was a slight wind blowing. She walked outside and stood beside him.

"Lovely day," he said eying her quickly before looking out onto the grounds and the wild untamed forest that covered the edges of the Great Lake.

"Yes…it is." She said and played with the gold embroidery at the waist-area of her dress.

"What a shame, the land I mean, it should be put to good use." He said leaning in a way so that he faced her. She was looking out onto the grounds and smiled.

"Yes, I always say I want to make some sort of garden on some part of the grounds, where no one would find me and the joy I would have to spend hours with the flowers, tending to them." Her eyes clouded for a moment with sadness before she shook a few stray hairs out of her eyes.

"Why can't you have one now?"

"I'm far too busy to learn how to create one and my father is busy enough as it is with the Earls and such. I couldn't possibly ask him for anything right now."

The noises inside made them turn to see the Founders walking into the Great Hall, this time Godric had Helga and Salazar had Rowena.

Sam extended his arm but she walked in without it and he followed her quickly so that his pace matched hers and they walked into the Great Hall. She looked at his left hand which was resting on something by his hip and she tried to see what it was that was coming in and out of view from his robes. She saw the flash of a green pommel and silver handle and her gaze followed the shapes to notice it was a sheathed sword. She wondered why he gripped it, not too tight but on the alert as if someone was going to attack. She hastily checked to see if her wand was in her cloak pocket and decided to talk to her father about safety of students and how if they were attacked it would take a long time to pull out their wands. They needed a sort of sheath for the wands…her brilliant mind began to work on designs and ideas for such a thing.

Once they were at the part again where the Founders had to kiss their escorted Ladies' cheeks they again looked at Sam and Guinevere with hope (Salazar with disgust and hatred towards the others' 'hopeful' union of the two) and Sam slowly leaned his head in and she didn't move but had a childish 'ew' look as if the whole thing was 'icky' and his soft lips kissed her gentle white cheek. She moved away without acknowledging him and took her seat beside Helga at the end of her father's side of the table and Sam seated himself beside Rowena who sat on his father's other side, leaving the two most powerful wizards beside each other, each disliking the other.

The lunch-time food appeared and Guinevere looked down at her plate and then at her chest and then looked down the table to see Sam looking at her hopefully—he hadn't intended to insult her, only make her see how thin she was (back in those times having some meat on your bones was considered sexy and feminine). She took her heavy cloth napkin out of her lap and stood and threw it down onto her plate and picked up her dress and stormed out of the Great Hall, the usual lunch noise was gone as everyone watched her leave. Sam excused himself and quietly slipped through the hidden door behind the Head's table.

(A/N: hey you guys, wow two chapters in two days! Woohoo! Lol I just LOVE to tell Sam and Gwen's story, it's so cute I find…anyway hope u find it's cute too, let me know in a review ;) hope u liked it and updates will probably be soon maybe the end of next week? Im gonna try to update as fast as I can whilst trying to study for a science test that's on Friday so I'll see you guys soon and Review plz!)


	11. Chapter 11

"_Well, to be honest, it doesn't really interest me (the story of Gwen and Sam). I mean, you haven't even mentioned ONCE Draco or Hermione and, well I read this story because it is in the section Draco/Hermione. So no, I don't find it cute, I find it quite boring (no offense), it's just I would rather read something aiming on a Draco/Hermione story. Sorry, this is not a review that anybody likes and not very constructive, except the fact that you have to imply Draco AND Hermione in your story!"_ - Jolie Ralph Lauren (Reviewer)

(A/N: Well Jolie Ralph Lauren I'm sorry you feel that way about something I do that I have a lot of passion for, and I'm also sorry you had to just mysteriously miss out 9 chapters of this story that were what do you know? all about Hermy and Draco, I'm all about continuity and I tell each character's respective story from their perspective. Also sorry that I'm not one of those people that has these complex characters have sex or whatever, things don't just boom over night, believe ME I KNOW I've been there with someone where I hated him with a huge passion and then we began to have nicer and nicer convos about each other and now we're close friends, while I harbor a huge secret crush on him. Anyway if you don't like to read what I write there's a Back button on your browser for a reason. Please don't, just do NOT say that this is not even remotely related to Hermione and Draco fan fic cuz it is. Cut me some slack eh? I'm only 14. How many 14 year olds do you put down in a review like that? It kinda hurt frankly and I think you should re-evaluate your reviews next time before hitting the send button. Anyway thanks for your opinions I appreciate you expression yourself, everyone is entitled to their own opinions. So without further monolog-ing here's chapter 11 guys!)

(JK owns character, names, places etc. I came up with the plot and Sam and Gwen.)

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

"I am sorry if I upset you!" He called after her as she ran up the stone steps with her dress raised above her feet.

"Well too late." She yelled back and continued speed-walking, he followed her and she walked faster. He caught up to her and grabbed her by her upper-arm and wheeled her around. She struggled to get loose but his grip was strong. "Leave me alone! Haven't you done enough damage already?" Her big brown eyes made his hear melt and he saw at once that he _did _do a lot of damage to her conscious.

"I'm s—"

"Sorry doesn't take back the words you said to me, or the way you looked at me and the way others looked at me. There's nothing you can do that I will find forgiving. Now let me go or I will be forced to use magic on you." His grip loosened but he still held onto her.

He moved his mouth closer to her face but turned his head so that he whispered in her ear. "I _will_ find something to do…to make it up to you…I promise you that." He walked away, his long black cloak swirling behind him. She blinked back tears and clenched her jaw before storming back to her dormitory.

She threw herself onto her bed and put her hands in front of her face. She let out a scream of anger to exhaust it all before sitting up and pulling out her notebook, which was filled with heavy parchment she sketched on. So far she'd come up with many ideas to sheath their wands and she liked two of her designs and decided she would show her father.

By the time Sam and Gwen's scene had toned down all the students went off to their afternoon classes but Gwen went up several steps to her father's office and gave the password. The statue allowed her to pass and she walked into her father's office professionally. He was not there so she set out to look for him, and found him in the Great Hall with the rest of the Founders discussing important matters, she was about to turn around and leave but her father's voice called out to her.

"Gwen. Is there anything you need darling?"

"I am so sorry for the intrusion, but…I would like to make it easier for students to access their wands in case of a surprise attack…I've come up with a few designs…"

"What an excellent idea darling." Said Helga and looked for approval of the other Founders who also nodded, except for Salazar who scoffed.

"Why don't you talk about it with Sam and I'm sure the two of you could devise an excellent proposal." Rowena said looking over to Sam who was standing at the giant double doors of the Great Hall, behind Gwen. He'd startled her and she frowned at him.

"Why don't we just marry them off, eh? Is that what you all want? If you want my son and that girl to marry to keep harmony between my House and Godric's you might as well! But I will never allow it so long as I am alive and I would rather kill the girl than see my son with my enemy's daughter!" Salazar shouted, standing, making Godric also rise and all the Founders pulled their wands out (the Mothers to stop the men and the men who wanted to kill each other).

"That's right Gryffindor; I would rather _kill_ your daughter!" He screamed manically, looking at Gwen who feared for her life at the moment when he raised the wand at her. Sam stepped in front of her, calmly and had a look of hatred, confusion and (maybe?) love. He shielded Gwen and pulled out his own wand while putting his hand behind his back for Gwen's hand, which she gave to him.

"My own son would risk his life for a girl he doesn't love, whom he's spoken words of hatred about in the last few days—nay—hours!" Salazar lowered his wand and opened his arms as if gesturing a hug. "Go on son, kill me."

Sam had the same expression on his face, now mixed with disgust and he slowly lowered his wand and turned to face Gwen. He put his arm around her waist and began to walk her out of the Great Hall, slowly and almost scared of his father. He was only scared his father was going to hex Gwen from behind. Her hands were shaking but once they were out of the Hall he knew that the Founders would resolve the matter with his father. He let out a breath and turned to face Gwen who was almost white in the face.

"Are you alright?"

She looked into his eyes and her lip trembled and she wrapped her arms around him, her hands resting on his muscled back and let her head rest on his chest, where she could hear the fast beating of his heart.

The next morning Gwen awoke to find herself in her bed, under the covers in her night gown. She remembered how she got there: After their hug Sam brought her upstairs to her dormitory and summoned a house elf to help her into her night gown and he saw her off to sleep and told her he would stand watch over her outside her door. And he did so until she got up and opened the door to find him sitting against the wall, one leg outstretched while the other was bent at the knee; and had his hood up (shrouding his face in shadow) with his hand on the hilt of his sword and his other hand gripping his wand under his robes. She had pulled on a long morning cloak over herself to make herself decent and smiled at the sleeping Sam. Her bare toe nudged at his black leather boot and he jerked awake drawing his sword so fast she gasped as it was aimed at her stomach and was a few centimeters away.

He realized it was Gwen and pointed the sword away from her and stood up quickly, pulling his hood off. "Sorry…"

"Thank you for staying here last night, you didn't have to but you did so…" She looked down at her feet and he nodded silently.

"I think I'll see you later this morning?" He asked indicating breakfast. She smiled and nodded.

"In about half of an hour…"

"Yes…" He sheathed his sword and began to walk away after a curt half-bow.

She watched him leave and turned back into her room and summoned a house elf to help her with a special dress she planned on wearing that morning.

Sam cupped some water from the basin and washed his face from the sleep and looked through his clothes and picked out a white shirt and beige pants but kept his black leather boots as part of the ensemble and threw on a white cloak. He then armed himself and left for the Great Hall where the other Founders had just arrived, he noticed his father was absent and Godric took both Mothers as their escorts. Sam looked around nervously for Gwen and then spotted her at the top of the stairs. His jaw dropped at the sight of her, and the other students gossiped amongst themselves about her as she descended the stairs.

Her hair was done up in a neat bun with wavy wisps of hair framing her face; her green dress brought all the attention of detail to her face and hair colour. The dress was formfitting at the waist and bust and the length of her arms but was loose from just under her waist-down. A fat gold belt hung on her hips in a V shape and a fat strip extended down the rest of the dress, and gold embroidery was embedded along the hems of the dress in. The last item was a velvet cloak that was as silver as a unicorn's blood. It was slightly oversized and was clasped at her neck and hung around her shoulders in two small 'layers' before falling across her back and against the floor.

She smiled at him and she took his arm for he was too dumbfounded at her beauty, and led them into the Great Hall where the Founders looked at them proudly. She noted his 'pure' look boded well for him and blushed when he couldn't stop looking at her. When they reached the end of the isle he leaned down to kiss her cheek but she moved her face ever so slightly as to accommodate some of his lips touching the edges of hers. She smiled and walked towards her seat.

After a small speech from Godric the food appeared and the students dug in—so did Gwen. She shoveled her food down that earned her a small glare from her father and the Founding mothers, because it was frankly, un-ladylike. Sam looked down his end of the table to her and grinned. She looked up and then towards Sam and smiled with a mouthful of toast and scrambled eggs. After the food Godric got up to make another motivational speech for the day and the Hall was quiet. Gwen put the cloth from her lap against her lips to stifle a burp but was unsuccessful and it burst out in the back of her throat, causing an ugly flavor to overtake her and make her frown. Sam noticed this and began to smile against his propped-on-the-table hand and continued to try to stifle it. The students noticed the Heirs behaviors and stopped listening to Godric's speech and stare at Gwen, she then began to cough into her cloth. Rowena put a hand on her back and patted it slightly as if to help her breathe again. Sam couldn't hold it in any longer and it came out as a snort at first which made the Hall now look at him and then he began to laugh. He bowed his head and continued to laugh which made Helga smile. Godric made sure Gwen was alright and then began to smile. Rowena took the longest to let loose because she was tense about the fact that Gwen might've been choking.

After Gwen had calmed down breakfast in the Hall was over and she was still seated in her chair, staring off into space. She decided she would not go to her first class of the day (transfiguration) since she was ahead of the class by three classes and so took her time in the empty Hall. Sam approached her and extended his hand to her and she slowly took it.

"I have something to show you…I think you might like it."

"I would like to take back all the food you made me eat."

"I didn't make you eat anything!" He said as they made their way out of the Great Hall and out the Entrance Hall.

"Yes you did…where are we going?" She asked as he led her away from the castle. He stopped her halfway to wherever they were going and pulled out his handkerchief. She raised an eyebrow…she thought it to be cliché he'd have a handkerchief incase a damsel needed it. He went behind her and began to tie it across her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed, trying to back out.

"It's a surprise, come now don't be a child."

That had silenced her and she allowed him to apply the blindfold with her arms crossed defiantly. He then stood back from her. She reached out for him and he took her hand and she reached out with her other hand to move any objects in her way.

When they finally reached their destination, he moved away and she didn't hear him anymore and got slightly scared.

"Sam?" She called out and reached for him but couldn't find him. She felt his strong hands wrap around her waist and stomach and he whispered in her ear:

"Remember what I told you about making it up to you?" He undid her blindfold and she nearly cried at the beautiful site before her. A large garden with small pools of water and patches of flowers here and there and a stone backless bench in the middle of the clearing of the garden their were in. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to take it all in.

He kissed the side of her neck and spoke to her again in a voice that made the whole thing seem real.

"I _always_ keep my promises."

(A/N: Hey you guys im gonna keep it brief since it's like 1 AM and I need to get up in 5 hours to get ready for stuff tomorrow so yeah and hoped you like this and heads up next chappie we pick up where we left off with Hermione and Draco and get a few chapters about them before coming back to Sam and Gwen and love all of you who reviewed, who've read the story till this point and those who _will _review hint hint lol sorry it took me so long, it was report card week and I was really stressed out but I did okay phew anyway thanks you guys, I'll see you soon!)

K


	12. Chapter 12

(Characters names, places etc. belong to JK Rowling and the Scholastic/Bloomsberry publishing)

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

Draco stirred at the sound of someone in the room with him and when the person slipped under his covers he welcomed them since he took an accurate guess that it was Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and she whispered: "I'm sorry…can I stay here tonight?"

He sighed and shut his eyes, bringing her closer to him. "Yes."

"T-that's it? Draco Malfoy not giving _me_ grief about something?" She said, truly surprised.

"Do you _want_ to sleep here tonight or not?" He said regaining the harshness in his voice.

"Sorry…good night." She smiled to herself in the darkness and knew he was becoming good.

She drifted off to sleep but had a vivid dream, almost real, as if she were there, apart from the fact she felt the 'out of body experience' feeling. A shot of the giant clock in the courtyard had been zoomed in on (fast, slightly wobbly) almost like a camera and showed the time was twelve in the afternoon and the clock chimed its loud bell.

She was running alongside the lake, the sky was blue, a disembodied child was laughing somewhere; she was also happy and was smiling against the wind that blew her hair away from her face as she ran and made her white sun-dress billow around her knees. (A/N: at first i tried to post a link but i JUST saw it and it didnt show up so just type in White sundress in Google) a flash of lightening the sky grew dark, the child began to scream (she began to wonder if this child was a memory of herself, for it was mimicking her exact feelings), deafening thunder was heard overhead and rain soaked her to the bone. Despite her feelings of being frozen she kept running, this time, _away_ from something. She began to trip and cuts were formed from the falls and tears welled up in her eyes. She ran towards where the Quidditch pitch would've been and instead saw a garden…Gwen's Garden; she ran towards it and felt whatever she was running from catch up behind her.

When she'd gotten to the clearing she tripped from a weed and felt the roots of plants spring from the ground and grab her ankles; she couldn't get up and run and the person stood before her…holding Salazar's knife in his hands, soaking from the rain; he bent down towards her, moving his face became illuminated by a streak of lightening that ripped across the sky.

When she saw who it was she began to cry harder and begged him not to do it, she repeated her pleas several more times but he set his jaw and plunged the knife into her stomach and she screamed—jerking herself awake (just like when you have a dream that you're falling and right before you hit the ground you wake up with a jolt), she found she was also screaming and was struggling against Draco's hands that were holding her steady amidst her thrashing.

Her forehead was lined with sweat and small tears ran streaks down her cheeks and she groaned in pain. Looking down she saw her stomach was bleeding…in the exact same spot _he_'d stabbed her. She looked fearfully at Draco who wrapped his arms around her so that she would calm down and she was shaking with fear.

"Hey, hey…shhh, you're safe now." She looked at her bloody hands over his shoulder and was breathing in a staggered way. "What is it?" Draco asked holding her at arms length.

"I—" She looked down and pulled at her shirt which was completely free of blood. She gasped and looked at her hands which were also clean. She then had a crazed look in her eye.

"Let's get you to Mme. Pomfrey…come on." He said helping her out of the bed and throwing a cloak on. She could barely walk and didn't know why but cried the whole way…afraid of what might happen to her.

She was in denial of her dream and sat on the hospital bed with Draco and Mme. Pomfrey in the corner discussing what'd happened. She replayed the dream over and over in her head and it just didn't click. She shot a nervous glance towards the pair and continued to think. He couldn't do it…he wouldn't…would he? She reached towards the bedside table and pulled out a parchment and a quill and ink. She then began to scribble frantically to her first love.

_Dear Harry,_

_I received your letter, I am quite fine with you leaving me behind, and it's not a big deal_._ I'm fine, and I just wanted to say that I miss you…I pray for your safe and speedy return and give my best to Ron and the others…Harry, I need to tell you that I need you…in mind, I love you. I don't think we've ever said those words to each other and I just wanted to get it out before I say something else I'll regret. _

_I had a dream last night…I think it was more of a premonition…of things to come, I'm frightened by it and who I saw in it. He was hurting me, he was right under my nose all these years and I new he was good on the inside but to be capable of such things? Harry it scares me and I don't want to worry you, but the person he hurt in m dream was me…it felt so real, feeling Salazar Slytherin's blade thrust into my belly, the rain and blood mixing. I shan't say any more, they're coming back now and if they see I've written this to you they might take it away. _

_I love you, _

_Hermione. _

She tucked the letter under her pillow before Draco and Mme. Pomfrey turned around and began to walk towards her bed. She stared down into the cotton bed sheets and thought about her dream. Mme. Pomfrey put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and another hand under her chin to bring her head up; she then shone her illuminated wand past her eyes to see if Hermione would respond. She didn't and the healer ran a few more routine tests. The healer took Draco aside by his arm and frowned when they were a distance away, she squeezed his arm and tutted. "I suggest you get some meat on those bones Mr. Malfoy, and some sunlight would do you well. Now, I recommend you head of to your classes and get down Ms. Granger's homework from her classes I'm sure she'd like that. Off you go then." She said ushering him out of the Ward and he got a feeble last glance at Hermione before she shut the door to the Wing.

Draco slowly began to walk to his morning classes but didn't know where he was going; it was an out of body experience. He subconsciously took down notes and didn't pay very much attention to the Professors. After classes he pulled a Gryffindor roughly by the collar of his neck and took him aside.

"Get me all of Granger's assigned homework. Now!" And with that he shoved the scared Gryffindor back into the moving crowd who swept him away. Draco waited impatiently until the kid got back and he grabbed the parchment from him and skimmed through it before taking a quick step towards the Gryffindor to scare him off. Draco then tucked the parchment into his robes and skulked off. He patrolled the halls at night by himself and caught a Ravenclaw couple making out in an open classroom. Gladly taking points off from their House and assigning them both detentions he felt a pang of pain…only instead of it being in his heart he felt the surge in his stomach. He put his hand on his abdomen and tried to calm it down, but it got worse by the minute. He rushed to hospital wing and walked into the quiet ward. Mme. Pomfrey was no where to be seen and he walked across the room to the lumpy shape in one of the beds. He sat opposite Hermione's sleeping form and the pain decreased the longer he sat there, she however slept soundly. He lay his head back on the pillow and shut his eyes trying to erase the pain.

Hermione however _was_ awake but was facing the other way and her eyes were clouded over as if in a trance. She'd sent the letter to Harry earlier when she was alone and she now gripped his reply letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I love you more than you can imagine, since the day we first met. I'm coming, don't worry I'll be there for you. _

_Harry._

That was all he'd written and she feared he was coming back to Hogwarts, which was what Harry Potter would do. She had a slight panic attack at the idea of him seeing her housing with Draco Malfoy, and it was something else that was nagging at her. If he found out who was actually in her dream he would strangle him to death. She shifted in her bed and knew that Draco was behind her, watching over her. She knew he wasn't evil inside, the fact he hesitated to kill Dumbledore was proof, but there were a million other reasons not to trust him all the same. There was still a high potential risk of Malfoy being a Death Eater; she feared what Harry would do to him, or worse, what Draco would do to Harry.

She didn't get any sleep and heard Draco moving about in his cot, she finally turned over to face him. He was lying flat on his back with his hands over his eyes, his elbows pointed to the ceiling; she smiled because he was too tall for the bed and his feet (at the ankle) were resting on the end of the bed railing. She lay on her side with her arm propping her head up with the pillow squished between the angle of her arm and the side of her head; and waited for him to recognize she was still awake.

He did move his hands from his eyes, (after rubbing his eyes a bit) to look over at the Grandfather clock in the other end of the room. It read one AM. He turned his head back to see Hermione and jumped when he saw her awake. He put his hand over his heart and sighed in relief a second later.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and faced him with a strange look on her face. He did the same minus the look, his was confusion. She put her head in her hands for a few seconds with her elbows on her knees and then shook her head.

"Forget it." She mumbled to herself before looking away. He got up and sat down beside her.

"No, tell me." He asked hesitantly inching his hand towards her.

Her lip trembled and he was unsure if he should've put his arm around her to comfort her. He hesitated once more.

"This is a rather direct question; I hope I get an honest answer…"

He nodded, waiting for the question that, for some reason, was scaring the hell out of him.

"Are you a Death Eater?" She asked him, her brown eyes looking into his grey ones that were shining in the moonlight that flooded the Hospital wing. He looked at her with a serious face and set his jaw as a sign of defense. He shot a nervous look to the floor and then back to her. She scoffed.

"It's alright I already got my answer, you don't even need to _say_ it, the guilt is written all over your face. But I have to ask: why?"

"I am not a Death Eater…I-if my word is good enough for you than I pray you accept it." He said in a shaky, husky voice, his choice of words making her remember the way Sam talked to Gwen. She put her hand on his jaw/cheek and brought her forehead to touch his so that they could look eyes.

"Lies?" She whispered in a way that made her look and sound like an innocent, scared child.

"Why would I lie?" He whispered back also putting his hand on her soft cheek.

"I need proof…if you can spare me the truth?" She said back. He sat back and took the hem of his robes between his fingers and exhaled as if preparing himself, he then slowly began to roll the sleeve upwards…

* * *

(A/N: Hey you guys, hoped u enjoyed last chappie and hope u liked this one since it centers around Hermy-Draco and will also continue next chappie, we will soon see who **HE** was, whom she's referring to most of the time she's scared of something or someone…hmm…lol more reviews I LOVE to check into my account and see like 30 to 34 im like WOAH! I love these ppl! Lol , hmm I think I might start up mini summaries :P  
_Harry: coming back? Draco: good or evil? Hermione: Torn between two lovers…who will she pick? A little glance at the future (with her dream) may confirm something strange is definitely going on with Hermione who can…see the future? Or maybe the past? Could it be the present…find out next chapter of "JIL". _I'll see you all next chppie guys and remember to R&R!!)

K


	13. Chapter 13

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

He rolled up his sleeve and she held her breath, eagerly waiting to see his arm. When she sleeve passed his forearm her eyes widened. She ran her hand over his smooth skin and had a look of disbelief on her face—it wasn't there. He was _not_ a Death Eater. She sighed and began to cry out of joy; she pulled him into a hug where he hugged her back tightly. She was happy at the fact that Draco was indeed, good. He shut his eyes and put his cheek against the side of her head and smelled her hair which was a refreshing burst of air. They broke apart and awkwardly looked at each other before she laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep with Draco's fingertips caressing her calf.

He decided to clear his head so he took a stroll through Hogwarts and ended up on the Grounds looking at the moon-lit lake which he skipped stones on. He got bored after a while and sat down on the grass, allowing the cool early October breeze comfort his bare arms; he sat in only his Hogwarts trousers and white undershirt. He put his face in his hands and ruffled his hair, propping his elbows on his bent knees.

It happened so quick Draco didn't have time to react: someone had grabbed him from behind, pulling a sac over his head and then being dragged for a distance; Draco struggled but that only made his captors knock him out, and when Draco came to he was lying in the middle of nowhere.

He was shirtless and immediately got goosebumps at the drop in the weather; he sat up and rubbed his throbbing head. He tried to examine his surroundings but everything was dark and so far as he could tell he was in a field somewhere. He put his left arm on the grass to support himself getting up but it buckled under the pressure and he cried out in pain. He looked down at his arm and saw that his life had changed. The Dark Mark was staring back at him, fresh and glowing and painful. Draco threw his head back in anger and frustration and slammed his fist on the ground several times with cries of anger that echoed around him.

"You'll waste your energy, son." The voice of his father spoke out to him and Draco became entangled as he tried to twist to find his father.

"What are you doing to me? Where am I?" He shouted in the blind darkness.

His father cackled evilly and stepped out of shadowed darkness; Draco could make out the outline but his pupils began to strain and he shut them in pain. "What've you done to me _father_?" He said with disgust in his voice and he heard his father walk over to him and punch him square in the jaw. Draco's head snapped to the side and he spit out a small amount of blood.

"What we've done are direct orders from the Dark Lord. You will be returned to that Godforsaken school and make your mark in history, and do what you cowardly couldn't do last year…think of it as making up for past mistakes my son." With that he heard his father leave and other men circle him. One of them cast a stunning spell on him and he was once again bound and taken somewhere. He felt his body being thrown into a body of water (most likely the Hogwarts Lake) and the spell was lifted by one of them and he dragged his body to shore, laying his head on the muddy grass he felt the daylight escape him and everything was once again shrouded in darkness.

"Is he dead?"

"Let me through please!"

"Who is he?"

Several voices spoke at once and many prodded the boy lying by the Lake. All of these people belonged to the village of Hogsmeade and were roused during the night by the sounds of many people trampling about their village. They came to investigate and found this boy, they sent for the Headmistress of Hogwarts to see for herself if this boy was one of hers.

She'd finally arrived and was making her way through the crowd. "Oh my…" She gasped and flipped Draco over, quickly using a few common remedy spells she was able to wake him and he groaned in pain, bringing his left hand up to put on his throbbing forhead. Many people gasped, some fainted at the sight of his Mark and many cursed at him and even pointed their wands in his direction. Everything was blurry to Draco and the voices were garbled and slow (A/N: like in a slow motion movie), his eyes were wide awake but he himself was not. McGonagall was calming the crowd and levitated Draco to take him back to the castle.

When everything was clear now he looked around him and found himself to be in his room, on his bed. No one was around and he got up, his head still hurt but not as much as it did when he first woke up. He looked at his left arm and found it in a black sling and then he made his way out of his room. Hermione was standing by the stain glass window with a look of discontent on her face. She heard him moving around and coming down the stairs towards her but she didn't look at him; her face changed drastically from anger to fright, sadness and one he'd never thought she was capable of giving him: hatred with all her heart.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to move his arm towards her, she edged away and pushed him back.

"YOU DISAPPEAR FOR A DAY AND A HALF THEN SHOW UP FROM GOD-KNOWS-WHERE WITH THAT **THING** ON YOUR ARM! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" She shouted, scaring him. She walked away and he grabbed her arm with his good hand rather roughly and the defiance in her eyes and body scared him for unknown reasons. The way she was acting was making him feel as though she would actually think him capable of doing said things.

"Why would I ever want this on my arm? Do _you_ think _I_ would get it?"

"Doesn't matter what I think, you had it all along and I trusted you, my God I let you near _me_! All of this—just a ploy to get to Harry…" She said, her voice shaking with fear and realization.

"I never had it before—"

"What spell did you use to cover it up then? Some dark magic?"

"—and I don't care about Potter…" He said looking down at her, slowly making their bodies touch, "I care about you." He whispered, putting his good arm on her hip and using his forehead to bring her face upwards. She looked up at him and then clenched her teeth and spat in his face, and with that she stormed up to her room and slammed the heavy oak door shut.

He shut his eyes in frustration and sank to the cold stone floor and stared up at the stained glass window. It was mocking him…his Slytherin side was a mix of laughter and anger while the Gryffindor side was ablaze with pride and also anger. "Why is this happening to me?" He asked inwardly and stared at his arm in disgust. His father had tricked him and forced him to become a Death Eater, Hermione now hated him, _again_. It was as if the universe was course-correcting itself to set the rightful balance of everything. He stared at Hermione's door with a scary look on his face that would remind people of a creepy stalker.

Hermione threw herself onto her bed and was so angry she couldn't even speak or do anything. It was a sound at her window that made her prop her head up. Harry's snowy-white owl Hedwig stared back at her with a letter tied to her leg. Hermione quickly opened the fat letter and the only thing inside was a flower. She looked at it and then pulled out the note.

_Find me._ Was all it said and so she tucked the flower in her robes and began to pace, wondering when it would be safe to leave the dorm from under Draco's rule. She had to find out where that flower grew on the Grounds but couldn't leave, so she resorted to her own copy of textbooks and _Hogwarts: A History_.

Draco grew impatient and began to scare himself when he began to act like his father when he kicked a chair and threw things around the Common Room. He picked up a candleholder and threw it at her door on the second floor of their dormitory. "Why don't you come out?"

"Go away!" He heard her yell.

"You're going to have to come out eventually for dinner!" He shouted back, his anger consuming him.

"I'm not hungry!"

"FINE! GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" He walked up the stairs and kicked her door before moving to his door to open it then close it as if he went inside. He waited noiselessly outside her door and then he heard the soft click of the thick lock being unlatched. The door then slowly opened and he saw her tiptoe out of her room with something in her hand. He took the opportunity and seized her, shoving her against the wall with his one good arm. She struggled and did manage to get free but he forced her back into her room and he lunged at her, causing her to fall backwards onto her bed. She was shaking out of fear and did not look him in the face.

"Please don't hurt me." She kept whispering and he straddled her and used his hand to make her face him.

"I'm not going to Granger; I just want to know why the bloody hell you're acting like this!"

"Please, whatever Voldemort wants you to do just leave Harry alone…take me…"

He sighed and when he felt her struggle he pressed his weight against her, causing friction between their bodies. They both looked at each other for a moment. He leaned down and whispered in her ear:

"I love you…I would never, ever do anything to hurt you."

He leaned back and watched her expression of surprise and guilt.

"I—I don't think…I—"

"Shh…don't ruin the moment." He whispered, placing a finger over her blood red lips. He brought his head down on a tilted angle and she slowly ran her hands over his arms, past his clenching biceps and around his neck and slowly brought him down to kiss him. It was a slow sensual kiss from both ends but his hands were more aggressive and were roaming her uncomfortable body. She broke the kiss and was breathing heavily.

"We can't do this, we hate each other."

"That's what we always wanted people to think…don't deny your feelings Granger."

He spoke as if he were a different person, a more forward, aggressive person who was taking advantage of the situation.

He gingerly pulled his Marked arm out of the sling and he felt instantly revitalized…hungry with power, and evil was his drive.

He pushed Hermione's hips down with one of his hands while the other held her hands together at the wrists above her head. She began to squirm and spoke for him to stop. He was deaf to everything but the blood pumping in his veins. He pulled out his wand and bound her wrists and then Hermione really wanted to end the encounter. He pulled his shirt off by pulling it from behind and sliding it over his head, messing his hair up. He rolled her shirt up and she began to kick him. He got on top of her again and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"It's alright, I've wanted this so bad, and now we can both have it, I'll be gentle, I promise." He almost laughed at the last part and when he moved away she caught a glimpse into his eyes…but they were not his eyes, it was not him. She began to frantically look for a way out of the situation. He made out with her stomach and his palms were stroking her thighs and she found it hard to think. Through her fluttered eyes she thought she saw another person in the room.

Taking pity on the girl, he flew into her and possessed her for just long enough, giving her strength to break the binding spell and throw Draco across the room. The possessed Hermione stood and observed her surroundings through another's eyes. 'Hermione' walked across the room and stepped over the unconscious Draco and left the dormitory, picking up the flower she'd dropped earlier.

Draco moaned and rubbed his head as he came to. He sat up and looked around. His arm burned and he looked down at it with a grimace on his face.

"You're a fool." Came a voice that startled him. It was Gwen, sitting with crossed legs on Hermione's bed. She had her arms crossed in anger and in a way that made her look too much like Hermione.

"I must have not hit my head harder than I thought….because I still remember you." He said a little too harshly.

She got up and helped him up, she then slapped him across the face. "Again I say you are a fool, taking advantage over the innocent girl; Shame on you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fool…all men are anyway, I should not expect better from you least of all. My only guess was that you were possessed, let me see that Mark." He allowed her to lift his arm and then she froze when she saw the intricate design on his arm. He saw a flash of something across her face but it passed quickly and she dropped his arm.

She looked into his eyes and frowned with concentration. She then smiled and patted his cheek. "Just as I thought."

"What? What's going on?" He asked dumbly following her around. She led him down the stairs and in front of the Window.

"You were open to demonic possession when you were weak and that Mark is basically a door into your soul. Who do you know that's demonic?"

Draco looked up at the Window towards the Slytherin side and saw it ablaze with shadow. "The Black Specter."

"Exactly…"

"Then get your lover out of mine!"

"You misunderstand me…when I told you before that the Black Specter is Sam I meant it was a manifestation of his evilness, all the hate he ever felt, and it is not Sam himself." She said a little too over defensive over the love of her life.

"What do we have to do to save Hermione?"

"Since that demon is still inside you we keep her safe by keeping _you_ away from her."

With that she whispered some Latin words and Draco felt darkness envelope him and the ground rushed up to meet him.

* * *

(A/N Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it and next chappie we'll see a little bit of déjà vu :P GASP the THIRTEENTH chapter…hmmm talk about bad luck poor Draco lol getting knocked out by women :P we will see what happened to Hermy soon and Harry and touch up on Sam's background with…EVIL! Lol, if the whole yelling in the common room felt a bit too much like Beauty and the Beast then good :P I watched the movie about three days ago with my little sister and I loved that scene because of the love/hate situation...too bad the beast was only a hot guy for like the last five min of the movie :P lol Thanks for those of you who've reviewed already and I'd love to see some new reviews up cough cough lol R&R guys luv ya and see ya next chappie!)

K


	14. Chapter 14

(Characters places etc. belong to JK except for plot and Sam and Gwen.)

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

It was a few days later, after Sam had shown Gwen her Garden he'd magically enchanted and created just for her and Gwen was now in her dorm, soaking in a tub with some rose petals she'd picked from her Garden. She looked up when she heard her chamber door open. Sam smiled at her and she sunk lower into the tub, even though she had a bath robe on. He stood with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"You look comfortable." He said, cocking an eyebrow and eyeing her form under the water.

She laughed then replied sarcastically: "Indeed. Care to join me?" He laughed and looked around before beginning to strip and move towards her tub, which caused Gwen to cry out. "No! Draw your _own_ bath!" He stopped and looked at the ground out of humiliation and then began to laugh at himself. "Sorry…" He mumbled before summoning a house elf and a bath. She shut her eyes as he removed his clothes and got into the tub that was beside hers (only a foot or so away) and once he was in she opened her eyes. His feet were parallel to her head and his head was parallel to her feet. He watched her with a gaze that made her blush. She couldn't help but gaze at his bare, wet chest, moving her gaze she noticed his arm and decided to boldly comment on it.

"What are those markings?" She asked curiously and he moved his arm so that he could see what she was looking at and he shrugged it off.

"Just something my cousin, Tom, wanted. I came up with the design for him…he has a morbid mind." He said seriously. He let his arm drop in the water, meaning he wanted her to change the conversation away from the skull with snake protruding from its mouth. "It's really just for fun; he wanted to scare his father with it."

"I think it's foolish to mark your skin forever, maybe something for a few days, hours even, but never forever. What do you call it anyway?" She said crossing her arms over her cotton bathrobe that clung to her wet body.

"Well Tom called it a 'Dark Mark'…it's only a drawing Gwen, nothing more." He said, sounding as if even he didn't trust his own words. She knew it must have some true meaning and in that moment she decided and vowed she would find its meaning.

"How're you enjoying your garden m'lady?" he asked sounding very formal, but the smile on his face as he said it gave him away to be joking.

"You're mocking me." She said with a small smile, looking at the water.

"No." He said simply, resting his other arm outside his tub, on the rim and tapped the rim of her tub.

She eyed him and his gaze went from their tubs to her eyes and he gave her a lopsided smile that made her blush and that was seen by him even through the dimmed candle light. "Yes, I very much like the Garden Sam…thank you…in all honesty that was extremely kind of you to do."

He frowned but had a smile on his face. "You sound surprised?"

"Well, you _are_ from the House of Slytherin, and I don't just mean your sorting, but your father and your history…" She said, trailing off, looking down into the water. He was now irritated, and began to climb out of the tub. She closed her eyes but still heard him argue with her.

"_That _my Lady is unkind, to judge a person from where they are born or where they are coming from; already classifying them into…into groups!" He shouted, making her jump. She felt his strong hands grip her shoulders and pull her out of the tub. She was now clenching her jaw out of anger and watched him begin to leave. "Why you arrogant…your temper is vulgar and offensive! You apologize to a lady, now! You…you _little boy_!" She screamed back at him, and her words made him stop dead in his tracks.

She stood there, her fists balled up and shaking by her sides as he strode back to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her up against the wall, pressing his naked body against her wet-clothed one. He seized her lips with his in a passionate kiss and began to use his hands to roam her body. She was appalled by her actions of kissing back, but she couldn't withhold the passion she had for this young man. She held onto his strong, broad shoulders and brought her legs up and around his waist. He held her in place against the wall with one hand on her hip while the other was parallel to her head.

He was moving fast, he took off her bath robe and threw it aside and it landed on the floor with a slapping sound. He then focused on her now naked, aroused body. She tried her best to keep up but couldn't and found herself trying to push him away to get some air into her gasping mouth.

"Stop, stop." She managed to gasp out, and he reluctantly pulled his face away from her warm skin and looked into her eyes. "I…don't think this is a clever idea…" She said with a grimace, as if he were going to hit her. He moved her away from the wall and brought her down onto the hearth and looked at the fire blazing beside them. That warmed her shaking body and he was beside her with his arm draped over her stomach and kept her warm with his body. He faced the fire, not looking at her. After a while of silence she could feel his disappointment and then ran her fingers lightly over his arm and whispered: "I'm so sorry." With a single tear running down her cheek.

Sunlight peaked through the window and birds were chirping outside the windows. Gwen opened her eyes and rubbed sleep from her eyes as she looked around at her surroundings. She felt warm hands around her waist and moved her head to see Sam sleeping behind her, holding her close with his arms wrapped around her. She could feel him breathing on her shoulder and she felt a warm blanket around the two of them. She didn't remember who had the blanket or if Sam got up to get it in the middle of the night. She neither knew nor cared…well she did care a little bit. But it didn't bother her all that much so she lay back down and tried to sleep again.

Rowena Ravenclaw walked down the grand hallways of a silent and still sleeping Hogwarts. She sighed as she saw the beautiful cloudless sky beginning to turn gray with hints of winter knocking on fall's door. She was looking out the window when she heard someone's footsteps approach her.

"You're up early I see." Godric Gryffindor soft voice said as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist. He'd loved her for a long time, ever since he saw her in their old village, years ago when they were but teenagers. Even after Godric's marriage he still visited Rowena's bed during lonely nights or discomfort with his wife. Many _very_ close friends of theirs who found out about the affair had raised eyebrows when Guinevere was born and who had been the mother, considering Godric's wife fell ill for a long time and Rowena had visited relatives for some time in France.

"Godric, please…being here for a few months every year doesn't mean you need to betray your wife. Just because she cannot come to visit you it doesn't mean you may take advantage of the situation." She said, giving reason to their actions. He pulled away and made her turn to face him. He gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips before whispering in her ear: "I will confess the truth one day…and we _will_ tell Gwen the truth." He moved away and she was left standing with forbidden longing.

"I must go see to my daughter." He called over his shoulder, not unkindly.

Sam was having a horrible nightmare. He was running down the fields of Hogwarts, it was dark and cloudy and beginning to rain overhead. He was running as fast as he could down into Gwen's Garden and that was when he heard screaming. He stopped in his tracks and was breathing heavily. "NO!" He found himself shouting and then he kept running, until he turned the corner he felt his heart stop. His father was hovering over a bloody Gwen and was holding a bloody knife. He regained his senses and cast a death spell at his father, the very spell he'd learned from him through dark magic, his father disappeared and Sam looked around in the rain for help. He cradled Gwen in his arms and began to cry. A flash of lightening bolted across the sky and the sound of the rumbling thunder woke him.

He was breathing heavily and trying to take in the real surroundings. Another rumble of thunder made him jump; he looked over to the window where it began to pour. He felt as if his dream were a premonition and so he squeezed Gwen closer to him and felt his eyes sting with tears. She had woken up by then and was trying to figure out what was wrong with Sam. He brushed her questions off and contemplated the history books he'd read about his family before he'd come to Hogwarts and was being taught by his father. He'd read of the Slytherin's Great Power and how it was passed on from father to son. Suddenly a dark thought crossed his mind, that if his father were capable of killing an innocent, the daughter of his friend, then what was Sam capable of? Unless, Gwen did something unfaithful or something that stripped her of her innocence…such as being in bed with a man before marriage. He suddenly pushed her away and got up. He began to pull his clothes on, ignoring Gwen's questions.

"Where are you going?" She got up, "Sam what is the matter?" She asked, genuinely concerned. She put her hand on his forearm and he yanked it away, looking at her with disgust, and with a look in his eyes that—to Gwen—looked evil. He looked her up and down and thought, _what if this beautiful creature, everyone worships and believes to be the Heiress of her father's Power, what if she wasn't born into the inheritance in the first place?_ He walked away from her and left her gaping at the door he'd slammed.

He was now sitting by the Lake and was brooding (A/N: whew omg imagine that…holy crap wow! lol). He didn't mind the rain that was soaking him and chilling him to the bone. He was numb to the feeling and didn't care; this dream was a large, rather complex matter and he wasn't unintelligent to know that something was wrong and that the dream meant something. The rain just over Sam had stopped from a spell cast by his father who was standing a few feet away, dry and…evil.

"What is troubling you my son?" He called out and Sam didn't turn his head but merely stared ahead through the thick droplets of rain. His father moved to be beside him and then he lifted his son's arm. He scoffed at the Mark he and his nephew so rashly decided to brand themselves with. He took his wand and pressed it down onto the Mark, making it burn and glow. Sam screamed with pain and yanked his arm away from his father. He cradled it gently and glared at his father. He felt anger overtake him and then the Mark glowed, mirroring his emotions.

He felt his father begin to search his mind and Sam didn't bother to use his years of training to block him—he did however block the sexual encounters with Gwen. His father found the source of his anger, but not the dream and began to talk to him.

"Many years before she was born, her father, the fool, had been to bed with another woman who was not Lady Gryffindor." Salazar said with distaste and a hint of bitterness that Godric got to the beautiful seductress before he could. Sam was wide-eyed and was now facing his father. "When you were but a one year old, Godric's wife conveniently fell ill and was confined to Gryffindor Castle. Guinevere was brought into the world when Lady Gryffindor was better. Godric never said anything about his mistress, nor did he speak out to the child's maternity." Salazar finished and gazed at the Lake, uninterested by it.

Sam sat in silence and shock. That was his proof that Gwen was not pure and she was only half-bred from the Power. "What does this make her father?"

"Filth, _Guinevere _is unworthy to carry the title of Gryffindor Heiress nor is she worthy to live. She is vermin, the result of one night of pleasure. She does not deserve anything that is thrust upon her."

"We need to protect the Power father. What do we do?" He asked, succumbing to his father's ravings.

"We must kill her."

* * *

(A/N: Hey you guys, sorry for the wait, everytime I tried to update this chapter the fanfiction server would crash for no reason, anyway yeah. thanks for the new reviewers and those who're stickin with me! Sam gone evil, try to picture hot Anakin Skywalker(in movie), god my inner Star Wars geekness is coming out:P lol. I introduced "the Power" in this chapter and I'll further explain what it is etc, oh did you guys catch the Dark Mark lol I guess that makes him and his 'cousin' Tom the first Death Eaters! Lol anyway if I get any chronological HP universe type things wrong bear with me:P I wrote this chapie in one day and right now im recording Prison Break and Heroes that im gonna go enjoy after I post this! Yay! Lol anyway hope u guys enjoyed this chapter and yeah, R&R luv ya!)

K


	15. Chapter 15

(Characters places etc. belong to JK except for plot and Sam and Gwen.)

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

_Long before the times of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff, there were being that walked the Earth. They were Magical beings that were, at first, overwhelmed with power. They soon came to organize themselves in orderly fashions and took on ranks to maintain order. They governed the Magical Lands with what only came to be known as "The Power". Those with only little power were considered not to 'have' The Power and were therefore either banished, killed, or simply called Mortals. The Beings gave them names for classification: Wizards for males and Witches for females. _

_Over time the Being of Power grew reckless and their servants, the Wizards and Witches, broke their ranks with rebellions and protest of injustice. The Beings were now filled with thoughts of greed and their own Powers, for each family had their own special Power. They fought back against their inferiors and killed hundreds of thousands. _

_Newer Beings of The Power were horrified by their ancestors' ways and fled. They were hunted and many were killed by their own kin. Only four families managed to break through the magical barrier that was the Land of the Beings of Power. They named the land their own and using their Power they created a home. They lived in the Castle and governed this land. Their children grew up unaware of their Power and thought themselves to be 'Mortals' since they lived among them; but when the eldest of the four children discovered his Power by using it so save another one of the children their families spoke out to them. "The Sacred Families of The Beings". Their children came to be known as "The Last Beings of Power". _

_The Children though raised in different parts of "England" all hailed traits from said places. _

_Godric Gryffindor was only fourteen at the time and had save Rowena Ravenclaw from another boy who was going to strip her of her innocence. The two Children had been unaware of each other and had no thought that their families knew one another. She was grateful to him and the two quickly fell in love, much to the disapproval of Salazar Slytherin who had wanted to save the girl by killing the boy (Godric had merely used his Power to throw the boy away from Rowena). Helga Hufflepuff was the last to discover her Power but had been working hard to hone it. _

_By the time the Children of Power were seventeen their families had informed them that the Beings had all been slaughtered and that there was no one left but their families. Godric and Rowena were forbidden to fall in love, and were not allowed to have a child together, and the same warning went to Helga and Salazar. Their families never told them why and so the Children were furious. _

_If any two Beings of Power mated, their child would be solely Powerful with two Powers combined. The First Beings had to mate with what they had called "Witches" and "Wizards" and thus were never truly powerful, and they were all dead, further preventing their procreation of the Ultimate Being. _

_Since the Families (later being known as the Houses of Beings) did not know what would befall the Child of Ultimate Power they dismissed the matter and quickly found a solution, even if that meant it would end their bloodline. Their children must marry Mortals (Muggles, as referred to by a baby Helga), and diminish the ancient Blood, the blood of Power. _

_They formed alliances with the remaining witches and wizards in the world and thought that maybe the Beings were the inferior ones after all, and then formed a place where all could gather and learn from the Power that had fallen upon the 'Unworthy' as they were called by the Beings. The Houses made it easier for the Unworthy by giving them magical sticks that would help call on their power since they could not summon it out of their bare hands like the Beings of Power did. _

_Rowena came up with a clever idea that had her praised above the rest of her generation. They made a school out of the Houses' mansion and magically enlarged the castle and made many modifications to it. The Unworthy, who were constantly bickering with each other were put into groups based on their thoughts that the Beings could read. _

_The Children, now twenty years of age, had grown apart from each other but were asked by their old and frail families to take leadership of Hogwarts, appointing Godric as their Higher Being considering he honed his Power first. By the time their families had died the Children of Power came to be known as the Founding Fathers and Mothers of Hogwarts (what their families had called the school) and they had each taken a turn in direction. None had married. The colours of their Houses were derived from the colour their Power would emit. Every Being had one colour. _

_Godric was more arrogant and thought only of himself, but still valued bravery and honesty in the students he taught and picked every year. He would often, when he was angry, would use his Power to move back and forth in places and would visit his childhood home near the Moors of England. While there he would visit the many gryphons that inhabited the lands, thus giving him the idea for his emblem on his Coat of Arms and his Power Colour of Red. Godric and Salazar had grown to resent each other and hate one another's views on the matter of things._

_Salazar had grown stubborn and distant and had become closer friends with snakes whom he claimed he could speak to using his Power. He loved them so much that they became his emblem on his Coat of Arms and included his emerald Green Power. He would often be unseen at banquets or important events and some students had come to the theory that he was conspiring against the other Founders for total Power by forcing Rowena and Helga to have his children. He was almost always found in his home near the Fens of England. Salazar and Godric had grown to resent each other and hate one another's views on the matter of things. He had built the underground Chamber of Secrets and created the Basilisk out of his Power and called it his greatest creation yet._

_Rowena, had only become smarter over her years and had been good friends with Helga, until she found out that she had known about her and Godric and was mad with jealousy. She would only use her Blue Power unless necessary and would often take her Eagle hunting with her in her homeland of Scotland, close to where Godric hailed from. Her Coat of Arms consisted of her favourite Eagle done in silver and her Blue Power surrounding the creature. _

_Helga had taught the hard working students and resented Rowena and Godric's love for each other. Her emblem was her pet Badger and her Golden-Yellow Power around it. She was the quietest and there were hardly archives of her existence with the Founders. That led some to believe that she simply had no Power, because she didn't like to use it in public. Salazar used to poke fun at her claiming it was because she had discovered her Power last from the group. She had turned to eating large quantities of food, but only in her later years, for she had been a beautiful thin woman; consumed by the hateful feelings around her she succumbed to eating as her comfort, later jealous of Rowena's and Godric's lasting love and her beautiful body. _

_Years later at the ages of twenty three and (Godric) twenty four, the Founders had uproar from their fellow Witches and Wizards about the new baby Godric had fathered. He had married a muggle woman but many believed that the child was the Ultimate Being of Power. After many months of reassuring them that the child was a half-breed they quieted down. But when Salazar introduced his two year old son to the world Godric was furious that he had kept the boy a secret. There was no speculation about Sam Slytherin being a Powerful child, and so his mother had never been known. Salazar later admitted to Godric, pleading with tears and at the feet of his 'enemy', begging for forgiveness. "Forgive me **brother**." He'd said, confessing to killing the woman who'd mothered Sam. Godric, disgusted with Salazar had banished him from Hogwarts and was not told to return for another fifteen years. _

_When little Guinevere had turned fifteen the entire Magical world waited to see if Godric kept his promise that this child was indeed a half-breed. She did not show any qualities of Power and was made fun of by her fellow peers because of her use of the 'wand' (named by Rowena). Others said that she might've been Helga's child considering Helga's late bloom into her Power and shyness. This caused her to not begin her first ever term at Hogwarts and was taught by her father at Gryffindor Mansion over the summers. Then indeed at sixteen she proved the Magical World she was a half-breed, if less, with little power and started her first year at Hogwarts._

_Salazar had resurfaced, but had brought his son back with him. Sam had grown into a strapping you man and Godric took him under his wing for a few months to be sure Sam was as half-bred as Gwen and to also make sure Sam was not taught in the Dark Magic Godric knew Salazar had imposed onto the world. The two Children had been known from then on as The Heirs. _

_Sam and Gwen had posed many problems for the Founders as they began to fight and duel, ceasing any arrangements of peace between the Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin imposed by the Founding Mothers. Marriage was out of the question when one day Sam had found his Power and had called out to it in the evil way. The way the Beings had used the Power, Sam now had it himself and was pitting war with the daughter Heir. She fought back as best she could until one day; a calling was bestowed upon her. She had died taking a blow from Sam's Power, for he had gone mad with evil and jealousy of her existence, she awoke and found herself. _

_The Heirs, pitted against each other had battle for a long grueling time and when the time came Salazar had went to Rowena who was confined to her chambers. She, at first, feared for her life but he insisted they talk and so she listened. He explained that when he was a little boy he heard his family talking with the other families about the Ultimate Child of Power and that if it ever came into existence that they must plunge the sword of their ancestors (the Swords of the Houses) into the abdomen of the Child, weakening them as it absorbed their Power; making it easier to kill with the Power of another Being, since no one could kill any Being of Power without having the Power. It began to rain and just like Salazar had predicted (in his dreams of foresight, a gift he'd received from his Power along with being able to speak with snakes) and he then counseled Rowena to speak to him of the past, his past love for her rekindled._

_She admitted to everything she had done with Godric and how Gwen was their child out of wedlock and how much she loved him. Tears flowing down her face forced her vision to blur and she was consoled by Salazar who hushed her quietly before plunging a knife in her stomach. Shocked Rowena pulled away slowly, and look at her abdomen then to Salazar who had a crazed look upon his now hideous face. While she was weakened from the knife, yet not killed, Salazar finished her off with his Power, screaming a curse that he'd created out of Dark Magic and had called it "Avada Kedavra". It was a killing curse which glows green, the eerie Green Power that had descended unto Salazar. _

_He heartlessly moved away from Rowena and left her dead corpse on the bed she had her innocence given away from her to Godric, the very night and bed that had conceived Guinevere Gryffindor. Helga had fought past all the students who were battling each other, and she had given up trying to stop them because they were beginning to kill each other, and she needed to find Godric who would end everything. This was known as the Rebellion of Hogwarts._

_She had met Salazar halfway up the stairs to Rowena's Tower and was unaware of the murderer in her presence. She was also killed by Salazar when she laid her eyes on Rowena's corpse, she'd turned to face the murderer and in that moment was stabbed by the same knife, the knife of Slytherin and was killed._

_Salazar coldly left the Founding Mothers and moved to murder Godric, in his Tower. But upon arriving he found no one, but did find a cloak on his enemy's chair. This cloak would render the wearer invisible. He stole it and disappeared before Godric could find him and kill him for stabbing Gwen earlier. He had not succeeded in killing Gwen but he knew his son would follow in his footsteps. He then fled the Grounds and was never heard from again._

_Godric was the only one left and had vowed for the school to stay open, but employed teachers and took a leave of absence following the funerals of many lives. The dead were honored and buried on the Grounds, some, in places where they had died fighting. He gave a final speech that moved all the survivors and left Hogwarts forever, claiming that the students "should not fear emptiness and silence in the school or in your hearts, for the dead are with you now and will always be tied to the school. Dying in their Houses, Grounds, or in the school, that is where they shall remain and though they may leave this earth…they shall never leave our hearts." He said, foreshadowing events that would happen centuries later. The question many historians of Hogwarts Histories often ask themselves if Godric Gryffindor's gift from his Power was a stronger force of foresight than that of Salazar Slytherin. They once heard that Godric had uttered the words: _

"Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love"

During the end of his speech, and many claim that love was the cause of the downfall and deaths of so many people.

_Only time will now tell what the Heirs shall do._

* * *

(A/N: Hey you guys! Thought I would give you a treat and update early, this counts as a chapter if you want it to, it's just a juicy huge slab of meaty spoiler-y information about the past. Sits back and stares at computer screen….12:14 am right now…officially Wednesday Feb. 28, thank god feb is over, my b-day in 30 days starting Thursday! Wew!! Yeah lol don't judge me im sleep deprived and I have an early class tomorrow, er today…in six hours, actually im gona get 5 and a half hours of sleep if I sleep now…yeah…sleep…sigh, anyway thanks for those who R&R ed on the day I update a chapter u guys rock! I would love some more reviews wink wink lol u guys rock, thanks for everyone who's supported me so far it means a lot to me and is really boosting my confidence of wanting to get a book published soon b4 my next b-day (not the one coming up) and its not fanfiction either :P this is like teen fiction section of Chapters or Barnes and Noble or w.e it is down in the US. I cant wait, anyway yeah thanks guys! Xoxox)

Ps. keep in mind any errors you see in the chapter were probably not done on purpose, cuz you know considering it's 12 am...yeah..i wrote this one hour :P

K


	16. Chapter 16

(Characters names places etc. go to Jk)

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

Draco woke up and found himself in the dormitory, only it was clad in the Slytherin colours only and realized that it was Sam Slytherin's dormitory. He sat up, using his muscled arms to push himself off the ground, and saw Gwen sitting across the room observing a tapestry.

"Oh, bloody hell, not another time shift." He groaned, in a whiney way that made Gwen frown. She ran her thin fingers over the embroidery and sighed.

"I remember making this. It was a few days later that Sam…" She trailed off as the door to the dormitory banged open and two occupants came storming in: an annoyed Sam, followed by a fuming Gwen. She slammed the door behind her and they continued to fight.

"Why can't you leave me be woman?" He shouted and she approached and slapped him.

"Why do you talk wrongly of me in front of people I know, the teachers even? Did you not declare your feelings for me that day?" She said, shouting at first then slowing down to a whisper as she reminisced about _that day_. He looked at her, his eyes burning with desire for her naked body against his. Draco knew that look all too well.

"Go," Sam whispered, looking into her eyes, "before my actions grab hold of all sense and reason and my passion consumes us." He said eyeing her corseted body, and the top of her cleavage.

"If you refuse to accept me in public, then I refuse to accept you in private…I'm sure that you can find other ways to sustain your _passion_, for I will not."

He scoffed and crossed his arms over his green doublet. "_You_? What have you done? We have never consummated, therefore I shall not miss your bony body." She made to slap him again but he grabbed her arm and twisted it away, using his other arm to bring her up against him. He passionately kissed her and then released her, causing her to stumble backwards and hit the tapestry.

"Now leave." He said not turning around but merely walking to his room. Gwen had glassy eyes but held her head high and stormed out of the dormitory, her long blood red gown sweeping the floor.

Gwen took Draco's hand and leapt in time, one week had gone by. He followed her into Sam's room and Draco saw Sam, naked (with the sheets up to his waist) in his bed with his arm draped over the shoulders of a very beautiful maiden who was also naked and was nibbling on his neck. He looked disinterested and Draco knew how he felt; after the release there was no need for the woman anymore. She seemed to genuinely think he loved her, since he bedded her and she was no slut.

The girl looked up at Sam questioningly and then asked: "Do you think me foolish? Going to bed with a man whose heart belongs to some virgin who will never give it away?" she said rather harshly and bitterly. Sam didn't look her in the eye.

"I hear she's been paying some of the men in the other houses to come to her and warm her bed at night, she's wickedly wealthy and the men would dare not to disobey the Heiress."

"Get out." He said, just louder than a whisper. She smirked and began to move her body on top of his. He shoved her off roughly. "I said get out."

"I shan't come back if you reject me now…just like that little slut you love so dearly." She pulled on her green bodice over the silver dress and tied the strings to it and eyed him one last time before leaving.

Draco blinked and he was back in the common room. He rushed over to Hermione's room but she wasn't there. He heard water running and he made his way into the bathroom, opening the door he was greeted by steam. His grey eyes scanned the bathroom and he spotted her in the large tub. She looked at him defiantly and her eyes widened when she saw him begin to take his clothes off. She sank lower in the thick bubbles and began to fight with him.  
"What on earth are you doing?" He was now done with his shoes and socks and was pulling his shirt off by pulling it from behind so that it slid forward and ruffled his hair. His answer was mumbled and she moved to the other side of the tub, away from him. "I beg your pardon!" She shut her eyes as he stripped off his pants and boxers and climbed into the water with a light splash. She modestly sunk lower in the bubbles until only her head was above the water and she used her hands to cover up her nakedness.

"Please Hermione, I'm done playing cat and mouse…just let me hold you in my arms and be able to love you without being accused of being a bastard just this once." He said, his voice hoarse (making him really sexy) holding out his toned arms towards her. She saw the Mark on his arm and continued to move backwards in the tub, shaking her head with fear in her eyes. She hit the back of the pool-tub and was trapped now. She closed her eyes, frightened at what he might do to her and felt his warm hands slid up her arms, giving her goosebumps. He wrapped his wet arms around her waist under the water and pulled her closer to him. Draco brought her higher out of the water to kiss her lips and she went limp at the touch of his lips against hers, their bodies touching. She was exposed, she was naked, in a tub making out with Draco Malfoy—the world's biggest player.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, eagerly trying to cover up using the water and bubbles. "I love you so much yet you push me away? Why?" He asked.

"Because you're going to hurt me, you don't love me; you only think you do...trust me I know. I'm sure there are plenty of whores in this school to keep you warm at night." She snapped back, echoing the past.

"But I want you." Draco said, as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh so that's it is it! You want to take away the one thing girls are blessed to have—their innocence—and then just leave me before the dawn creeps up through the window."

Draco stood there appalled, his mouth hanging open. How could she think that he only wanted sex with her? Well it might've been like that before but the more time he spent with her the longer he wanted to stay by her side. "Hermi—"

"NO! I will NOT be used, not again…" She shouted, then her anger became tears and she covered her face and turned away from him.

Draco came up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her after a few tries of her trying to kick and elbow him. She was now breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face. "I would _never_ use you…just breathe…" He whispered in her ear. Her breathe caught and her heart skipped a beat. She slowly turned, causing Draco's _very_ responsive body agony, and faced him. "What did you say?"

"Just breathe." He repeated, looking into her brown eyes, his grey ones melting away her sorrows. She slowly encircled her arms around his neck and brought him down to kiss her.

They kissed passionately and hungrily and their bodies sliding against each other. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her out of the water and onto the edge of the tub, their lips still locked. He pulled himself out and pulled her off the floor, her legs around his waist they made their way back into her room. He kicked open the door and they stumbled backwards onto her bed but that did not stop what they were now determined to do.

She fought inwardly with herself but her body's urge was surprisingly stronger than her mind. Every time he touched her, or his lips caressed her skin she was lost. She could no longer remember who he was—her enemy—or who she was in that moment of passion. His hands made their way delicately across her smooth skin and they both hesitated for one second…that second changed everything. His fingers gently traced her scars and she suddenly felt cold and exposed, and she got the wrong idea that the only reason he wanted to do this was to rid himself of the blinding pain of the scars. She pushed his hands away and began to move off the bed.

"No, Malfoy, I can't…I can't do this. Just leave me, leave me alone…" She practically ran from the room and covered herself with her bathrobe in the bathroom and she locked the door, sliding down against the door. She was breathing heavily and she felt her heart pounding against her ribcage as if it were to escape her body; hot blood rose to her cheeks and hot tears formed in her eyes out of embarrassment…What would Harry say?

Draco was left on the bed, stunned. He rolled off and walked subconsciously to his room and pulled on boxer shorts. He slowly sat on the floor, not knowing what to do. He sat there for a long while, not eating or drinking or even moving, he knew she was still in the bathroom and he could hear he quiet sobs; suddenly all the pain she felt was transferred onto him and a rippling pain erupted from the scars and his began to glow an eerie green. He clutched his stomach and cursed the Heirs and their parents and anyone who had anything to do with his and Hermione's pain.

Hermione groaned in pain and doubled over on the cold floor clutching at her stomach. She slowly slid across the floor and pulled out a rock that was part of the décor in one corner of the bathroom and she smashed it against the glass mirror. Shards fell to her feet and she picked up the sharpest one and examined it with a look in her eye. She shut her eyes and pressed the shard against her skin.

Draco heard the crash of the mirror and struggled to move from the floor and across his room to his door that lead to the bathroom. "Hermione!" He called out, his muscled arm extended towards the doorknob. He grasped it and turned the handle and stumbled into the large room, his eyes shooting around it for her. He spotted her on the floor and the throbbing pain from his stomach was slowly decreasing as if she were—He ran over and scooped her upper body in his arms and pushed the hair away from her face and checked her pulse, which was giving off a slow beat. He looked for the source of her blood loss and found it in her wrists. He reached for his wand but it was not on him. He pulled her limp body into his arms and ran back into his room and placed her on the bed.

He frantically threw his robes around trying to find his wand and once he did he climbed onto the bed and cast a healing charm on her wrists. He eagerly waited for her to wake and he felt slight tears in his eyes. "Come on…Come on Granger!" He shouted angrily. Then a noise by the door made him turn away from her.

"Hermione?" The young man asked, fearing for her life, looking at her bloody form and then to Draco Malfoy on top of her. His eyes showed anger and murder and he pulled out his wand. Harry Potter stood ready to kill Malfoy.

* * *

(A/N: Dum dum dum!!! Uh oh!! Harry saw what looked like something like a misunderstanding like in Three's Company! Lol Anyway hope u guys had a great March Break (I know I did) and here's a chappie that I needed to bring Harry back and I wanted him to 'walk in' on something for a while now lol, anyway thanks for the previous reviewers and those who're GONNA review after this chappie…right? Hehe ok well I'll see u guys next chappie!R&R plz!)

K


	17. Chapter 17

(Characters, names, places, etc. belong to JK)

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

He lunged at him and brought him to the ground using his strong body. Instantly they forgot magic and began to punch each other, drowning out everything else. He managed to get the upper hand and was on top and began to pound into the other boy's stomach. At the sound of her voice he stopped, for a split second, losing the advantage and was nearly knocked out from the punch to the side of his left eye.

"Stop! Stop you idiots!" She screamed, trying to pull one boy off the other, without much success due to her petite body and long dress. Both boys rolled away from each other, getting up in one fluid motion and drawing their swords, circling each other like wolves, hate in their eyes. That punch had made him aware of his surroundings and the sounds of the others were beginning to come back to him. The crowd cheering them on and the woman they fought over was trying desperately to stop them.

Gryffindor was pitted against Slytherin and not only were the two boys fighting but the rest of their houses followed their examples. She ran between them and spread her arms and began to speak rationally, trying to bring sense back into the madmen who only had one thing on their minds. As he ran towards his opponent he shoved the small girl aside and she fell to the ground, her palm cut on a small rock. Both young men let out a sound that was a mix of a war cry and yelling in anger as they raised their swords and the clang of steel against steel rang out about the Grounds.

Gwen huffed before a young man from Gryffindor helped her up out of respect and chivalry…something these two men didn't posses at the moment. Their swords locked many times and they had to shove each other away and one would sneak in a blow by cheat and Gwen had had enough of this, it had been going on for days. William De Mont, a Gryffindor had his eyes set for Gwen ever since she came to Hogwarts at the beginning of the sixth year and found it unjust that Sam would taunt and tease such a beautiful Lady. Sam on the other hand had grown jealous when Gwen accepted the flattery she'd received from William a few days ago. Sam had even gone so far as to call her a tramp, no better than kitchen maids who went from bed to bed.

William had found her just outside her garden, for she was tearing up the flowers angrily and he consoled her and convinced her how wonderful she was and together they'd replanted a single flower that was undestroyed. Their hands touched, and although he felt his fingertips burn with desire for her she felt nothing and regretted it. From that moment forward William became her watchdog and was at her constant beck and call, even if she'd never asked anything of him.

Sam had seen them one day in a secluded spot in the Courtyard and had stormed over and grabbed Gwen and led her away by pulling on her upper arm. She silently smiled at the touch and the fact he was jealous, but couldn't help but feel for William, for he was only doing what he thought was right, and noble…he had bravery and courage to take the lead of things and was not afraid to approach Gwen, even if it meant facing the wrath of Sam Slytherin. William was everything the House of Gryffindor stood for and she was glad to see it shine from him, even in this moment when the possessive and stubborn Slytherin battled him on the school Grounds.

Suddenly aware of reality when the clang of the steel brought her back, she looked about her and saw that many Gryffindor men were drawing swords against the Slytherins who were threatening the Gryffindor women—sisters, maidens and cousins alike. She shut her eyes, hoping it would all disappear, but when she opened her eyes it was worse. She heard the dull thud of a heavy sword falling to the grass and whirled around to see Sam, pointing his sword steadily against William's throat. William was kneeling on the grass and kept very still, for any sudden movement would cost him his life.

"This is whom you love? You invite to your bed so that he may keep it warm for you?" Sam asked, the jealousy in his eyes caused them to glow and put an emerald to shame. He grabbed a handful of William's blond hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck further. "What is your answer Lady, for the entire Court watches?" It was then she realized all the men had stopped fighting, and she found herself to be the only woman there since the others had escaped to the safety of the castle. Her mouth was very dry and she licked her lips to moisten them and she was very aware of the many men that stared at her, awaiting an answer.

She stood up straighter and couldn't muster a word. "He and I are friends…nothing more." She knew how much those words had hurt William and she could see it on his face, and unfortunately so did Sam. He tightened his grip and shouted at Gwen, his voice full of tears but his exterior made all the men in the area fear him.

"Perhaps I shall slit his throat…maybe you shall feel for your lover after his death and you will confess."

"You do not know of what you speak of!" Gwen shouted, fearing for William's life. Sam slowly used his sword to engrave his initial in William's neck, causing a scream that was stifled by the valiant boy.

"Be that the case…we shall see soon enough." He reared his sword and William, full of bravery did not shut his eyes, his hand inching to the dagger by his side.

"NAY!" Screamed Gwen and a force within her was awakened as she shouted the protest with her hand outstretched towards the boys a burst of red magic had thrown her off balance and when she sat up and saw that Sam and William had also been knocked away from each other she frowned and breathed heavily through her short, quick breaths. She heard a commotion behind her but couldn't find the strength to turn. The sounds around her began to dull and her vision blurred.

"Gwen!" Came the muffled voice of her father and she felt his strong arms envelop her and pull her close to his protective body. Orders were barked from her father but she could neither hear them nor could she will herself to. She succumbed to the darkness that overtook her body. Her eyes slowly shut and she could not feel her fingertips, not that she had cared about that in that moment.

When she came to, she was already breathing heavily and sweat dampened her forehead, and wetting the hair closest to her face. Her brown eyes were opened wide and they shot from object to object, trying to make sense of where she was. She couldn't move an inch of her covered body that was in a large comfortable bed; she couldn't even move her mouth and make words form. A hand was placed on her numb one and she strained to see who it was through the darkness.

Rowena stared back at her and she realized that Helga had held a small vial under Gwen's nose: Rosemary petals to revive. She closed the vial and sat at the edge of her bed and Rowena was examining Gwen's hands. Rowena knew full well that Gwen had exhibited her first Magic, but the amount she'd used as her first should have very well killed her. It was custom to show small signs, levitating small objects, causing someone to trip, turning the pages of a book—all with the thoughts that ran through their heads, but Gwen was different and Rowena knew very well just _how_ different Gwen was.

When Gwen was able to move her lips she was overcome with her own thoughts struggling to get out of her head and through her mouth. "What happened?" She croaked and frowned, feeling as though her voice hadn't been used in days. Helga stroked her hair in such a motherly way that she felt as though her real mother were by her side.

"You just fainted is all love." Said Helga in such a convincing tone that it would've worked had Rowena not looked at her, surprised by her lie.

"Please my Ladies…what has happened to everyone, Sam and Will and I? What is to become of the Houses?"

"Hush sweet, for now you shall rest and all the answers shall come soon enough."

Gwen looked down at her hands and paused before asking her question. "I have Power don't I?" She looked up at them and they would not meet her eyes. "I'm like Sam, aren't I?" she asked solemnly, her eyes glossing over with tears. Rowena took her face in her hands and lifted her face by her chin and spoke softly. "You are not the breed of a monster." She whispered and Gwen felt two hot tears stain her cheeks.

"I have two options." Godric Gryffindor said as he paced his study, refusing to look at Sam in the eye. "I could kill you," Sam's head shot up at this suggestion and his eyes revealed many days without sleep, fearing for Gwen's life. "But such a movement would render me an outlaw within our own establishment and I would be feared and shunned, even killed." He stopped and stood in front of Sam and crossed his arms over his powerful chest and looked down his nose at the boy who bowed his head in respect and fear of this powerful man.

"Or I could banish you." He said quietly, knowing that both options would not bring his daughter back from her comatose state that she'd been placed in for days.

Sam nearly looked up to see the man's eyes as if to read his mind on which option he was to chose and he figured murder was the likelier choice, but Rowena burst through the door and put her hand delicately on Godric's forearm and brought him to the corner of the room and spoke in hushed tones. There was a look of relief on Godric's face and he embraced Rowena intimately.

He walked back towards Sam and he rose from the chair but kept his head facing the ground. Godric mustered himself to keep his tears of joy and sadness hidden but it showed through his voice.

"Sam Slytherin, I, Godric Gryffindor, hereby declare that you be banished from the school of Hogwarts and the lands of England. And you are to be banished away from our family and any of yours through a magical contract that if broken you shall…hang for your consequences." Godric said the last bit of the treaty with regret as he waved his hand over the paper to sign his name and he waved his hand at Sam and a glowing red aura encircled him and then flew to the contract where Sam was now bound to fulfill.

Rowena looked on with tears in her eyes and she gave the young man one last hug. He stepped back and she summoned his belongings. "Mayhaps I may say farewell to My Lady...one last time?" Sam used all his courage to steady his voice and held onto every fiber of hope he had to get the answer he sought. Godric nodded slowly and gave the boy a pat on the back in a fatherly way and Sam knew he still stood by the words he declared.

Sam slowly made his way to Gwen's quarters and knocked before entering, waiting for her to answer. She stood by the window; unawares it was Sam who stood in her doorway.

"I only came to say goodbye…" His hoarse voice croaked, making him sound sensual and also frightened her, for she had not expected him to be in her presence. Instantly she backed away and set her jaw in anger.

"Well good riddens then! Off with you, and your jealousy, they have no place here." She shouted.

"Mayhaps I have a place in your heart?" He said, taking her in, for this was the last time he might ever see her in his life; He would not tell her that of course.

"Nay, they shall not, nor shall you…now say what you must Sir and be on your way to your tavern wenches and life of leisure away from me." She turned again to the window and felt a strong bonding feeling with him and was unsure of what it was…growing in the pit of her stomach it rose and nearly made her vomit with its overwhelming-ness. The magic had brought them together and since they were both children of the Children of Power then that magic was extremely strong.

Tears were coming down his face now but she did not see for he was silent, he gasped out her name in longing, "Gwen…please….forgive me for all that I have done to you, and your family…I hope my absence brings you happiness." He turned just as she did to see his back and she heard his tears in his voice but he was gone before she could say another word.

He saddled his horse and packed his belongings in pouches hanging off the pure black horse that would crush a man under its hooves. He tied the belt that carried his sword around his waist and placed his mantle on and pulled up the hood from the slight chill of the early October.

She ran to the stone balcony of her dormitory and the wind swept her dark brown, slightly auburn hair around her shoulders and made her look stunning. She scanned the Grounds and saw him just outside the stables. She gripped the Lilium Candidum Sam had left for her on her bed before he'd left her room and breathed in and out deeply as their eyes locked from floors above and below each other. His foot was in the stirrup of the saddle and his hand held onto the other end of the saddle and he stared at her longingly.

Tears stung at her eyes and she watched him swing his muscular leg over the side and sat mounted on the giant black horse. He gave her one last look and she seemed to be on her toes for a better look from her hair that was blown around her. She felt like she wanted to climb over the edge of the balcony and jump into his arms and ride away with him, but a part of her made her hands grip the stone in anger.

"Goodbye my love." He whispered as he looked at the small person floors above that was Gwen. He reined his horse and galloped down the new cobblestone path and past the still new stone gargoyles that stood watch over the Grounds of Hogwarts. He blinked back tears and was thankful for the strong wind that dried his eyes as he thought. He rode away from Hogwarts, his father, the Founders, his friends, his entire life…but he was also riding away from her.

(A/N: lol had you going in the beginning there didn't i:P lol it was like "wait when did they get swords?!!" lol that'd be hot…guys nowadays should dress like they did back then, and be all chivalrous and sexy and carry swords on their hips…sigh…sorry I got carried away lol, hope this chapter was insightful and fun to read and it was to mark my happiness for my four day weekend!!! Lol for easter which reminds me "Happy Easter!!" lol and I might update during the break but u never know I might be busy playing video games that I got for my b-day on Mar. 30 (Friday) (my b-day!!) lol im officially 15! Yeah! Lol anyway R and R plz! P.S the Lilium Candidum is a type of lilly u can look up to see a pic of on Wikipedia, also called the **Madonna Lily.**)

Krystal


	18. Chapter 18

(Characters names places etc. belong to JK plot Sam and Gwen are mine)

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

"So I really do think that the orange colours will look best with the black." Amelia concluded, eyeing her best friend who was never paying attention to anything these days. "Gwen!" She snapped, making Gwen twitch and turn her attention to Amelia. "I'm sorry?" Gwen said hesitantly.

Amelia rolled her eyes and repeated her question, "The orange."  
"What about it?" Asked Gwen dreamily, then she caught herself and smoothed down the front of her velvet red gown. "Forgive me Amelia my mind is…elsewhere." She told her friend, not meeting her eyes and choosing her words carefully.

Amelia merely rolled her eyes before telling Gwen, in a calm voice, what they had planned. "We think that the colour scheme for Hallows' eve should be orange and black felts decorating the entire school." She beamed with pride, for the counsel of Hogwarts Head students had come together on ideas and they had all agreed on Amelia's ideas.

Gwen smiled at her best friend before moving in her chair to stand and walk towards the window that jutted out from the common room. Many things had changed ever since Sam had been banished, including Gwen's quarters. They had been joined and for a while another Slytherin Head boy had housed with her until he made a move that upset Godric causing him to strip the boy of hid badge.

So then no man was brave enough to approach Gwen and she spent her days at Hogwarts walking in the shadows, alone. Until Amelia Partridge had brought her back down to earth and showed her the upside of her misery. But Gwen could not stand it, she hated the happiness that others felt when she was around them, she wanted to stand up and scream out load. _How could they laugh and play and go on with life?_ She would constantly ask herself until Amelia made her contemplate this question: _It's not a question of how __**they **__can get on with their lives, but if __**you**__ are willing to get on with yours._ Gwen took this matter seriously, if she did not love Sam, nor even _like_ him at all then how could he cause her so much strife?

Gwen wished to return home for Hallows' eve night to be with her mother who had fallen ill once more. Her father refused; she was irritated at her father for being to blind as to realize that Gwen wanted to be with her mother, to gain advice in her current situation but her father had banned anyone from seeing her mother, he himself did not even go. Gwen contemplated the thought of death and even toyed with it for a little bit when she could, when Amelia wasn't watching.

The matter of Gwen's powers finally surfacing had the entire Hogwarts student body gossiping with delight and suspicion on what she would do next. Faced as an outcast in the magical society she closed her soul from the people closest to her, she did not use her power since the day Sam left nor did she show her father her abilities when he asked her to demonstrate something.

She wrote on thousands of parchment papers and poured her soul to no one but the quill, ink, and paper. At times she would cry herself to sleep and it was not because she missed Sam…it was because of how much she hated him, how he could make her feel just by not being present, it disgusted her and so she hated herself for it.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Slytherin,_

_Sam, I have never had a keen eye for you nor do I wish to bear you a burden if Lord Godric forbids it. But if what you said in your last letter is true then you are more than welcome to come and live with us for the time being, so long as you work hard and mind your business my wife 'n I shan't be disturbed by your presence.  
Sir Tobias O'Malley _

Sam read the letter as he sat in the darkened tavern on the edge of English border. The hard splatter of the rain against the wooden roof was dulled and made the occupants tired and lulled them to sleep. He smiled and made sure his hood was securely covering his face in shadow and then made his way out of the tavern, paying the barmaid on the way out.

His old childhood friend Thomas O'Malley had heard of Sam's predicament (the entire wizarding community now knew) and offered a helping hand. Sam promised Sir Tobias that he would help them on their estates in Ireland and made sure that they would receive no trouble out of him.  
He brought his horse back from the stables behind the tavern and threw one leg over the saddle. Pulling the reins he guided his horse north, towards the O'Malley's earldom in southern Ireland, close to the rocky cliffs and shores of the untamed land.

The weather was harsh upon him and his horse the day he left Gwen two weeks and three days ago, it never stopped raining and the constant wind chaffed his lips and he would only stop for a day or two at most before leaving for fear of being discovered. Dark stubble now covered his cheeks and none of his old friends would recognize the rugged face that now represented Sam Slytherin.  
He urged his black stallion to move fast and hard against the wind but the animal protested so Sam, wary of his surroundings cast a shielding spell around the pair of them and it was easier for the horse to trek the rough lands and muddy marshes.

When they finally made it to the harsh southern land of Ireland Sam let out a sigh of relief as the O'Malley Castle came into view. The guards did not question him for they were busy dealing with the harsh weather atop the keep and the portcullis was drawn up. He made his way into the inner bailey and left his horse in the care of a stable boy. He pulled off his worn leather gloves and tucked them into the pouch by his side. He frowned when no one greeted him and even more so when no one looked his way. A hand that placed itself on his shoulder made him jump with fright at the contact.

"Easy there, Sammy boy!" Laughed Thomas as his childhood friend greeted him heartily with a slap on each other's backs; Sam smiled again as he finally found a person who was not giving him cold looks. But in that moment, of all the things he was thinking, Gwen dominated his mind. Her face floated in front of him for a split second before he shook his head and returned his attention to Thomas O'Malley.

"Thomas my old friend, I see you have not changed one bit, still scrawny and freckled I see!" Sam joked and laughed as he saw Thomas' face sober and he gave him a hostile look.  
Thomas was not unhandsome, his read hair glowed golden in the sunlight and the freckles that scattered themselves across the bridge of his nose and just under his eyes were considered lovely by the women of the court who've met him. He was of tall build, the same height as Sam, and was muscular enough to make women swoon every time he walked past. Thomas O'Malley watched Sam with his forest green eyes that were shrouded in thought.

He smiled, giving in to Sam's jests and the pair of them walked out of the sheltered inner bailey into the Grand Hall and Sam exchanged greetings with Lady O'Malley who looked at Sam with concern for his health, for he'd not eaten a full meal since his departure from England.  
She insisted a large feast be put on for Sam, even though her distaste for his banishment was evident. Sam agreed but asked politely if he could have a bath drawn in his room and the Lady agreed all too readily.

Once in the privacy in his new room he took his bag and unpacked his few belongings and then watched quietly from a chair as the maid came in and drew him a bath. He watched her with interest and sudden thoughts of desire plagued him and awakened painful thoughts in his memory.

She had auburn hair from her Irish heritage and green eyes, cherry-pink lips and a full bosom that was shown above the square cut neckline of her brown and white frock. Freckles dotted her skin in places he imagined himself to kiss sweetly and then all intimate thought was gone from his mind when again Gwen plagued his thoughts. The young maid looked up at him and blushed, for even in his rugged unshaven state he was still most handsome.

He moved towards her and held out his arms for her to undress him and she agreed whole-heartedly. Her trembling fingers moved towards his collar and then stopped waiting for his command. He lowered his head and in that moment forgot she was the maid and thought of her as the love of his life. His lips captured hers hungrily and he kissed her with such animalistic passion that when they broke apart she was gasping for air and her cheeks were stained pink with embarrassment.

Within seconds they were in the mahogany bed together sharing their passion. She tried desperately to keep up but he was harsh and held her down. He was disgusted with himself for using an innocent young woman but a side of him told him he didn't care…he wouldn't care, that in that moment he needed to prolong his lust for Gwen and since he was not near her he would use others as the gateway to end his never-ending passion.

When at last he had exhausted all his pent up passion he lay on his back on the bed staring up at the canopy of the large four-poster bed. The girl cuddled up against his muscular chest that was still heaving. He had his arm subconsciously around her bare shoulders and he, feeling extremely disgusted with himself, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and shut his eyes imagining Gwen in his arms. He did not even know the maiden's name and when she left after a few minutes to tend to her daily duties Sam felt hot tears stinging his eyes.

He was turning into his father. His father had done the same thing when he was Sam's age, he'd gone around half of London spending nights of pleasure with different women. Who knew how many bastards he'd made, how many brothers or sisters Sam technically had that his father had disowned or had them killed through mysterious means in which no one could link the deaths to Salazar.

He didn't know why his father kept him…why Sam was so important was a mystery to all who knew his father. Sam wished deeply that he could've known his mother before his father had killed her. She was a tavern wench according to his father and when she'd come knocking on his door and claiming she was pregnant he refused to believe it and sent her away. But when she had threatened him with something that still remained a mystery he was silenced and allowed her the title Lady Slytherin. She then bore Sam for him and when the babe was born he unexpectedly rejoiced and then began to keep the boy away from the mother who'd gotten ill for weeks and never got any better.

One day she passed away and it was found out that she had been brutally murdered by Salazar who'd gone mad with anger towards her and had stabbed her to death with his personal dagger that he kept on his person at all times.

Sam was devastated and sent to the confines of his room for days and the only conversations he had were with the frightened maids who used to be his father's mistresses.

Salazar had been banished by Godric for a while and when he found out Salazar had a son he was furious, fearing that Sam would be the ultimate Child of Power. Sam knew in his heart he possessed power, but none great enough to dominate the world, not that he had a desire to anyway.  
After he'd bathed and clothed himself he felt much more serene as he walked down the flights of  
stairs to the main Hall where a feast was laid out for the O'Malley household.

"Sam, dear boy come here and sit by me." Said Lady O'Malley with a look on her beautiful face that told Sam she had other plans with him. He obliged, sitting opposite Thomas and he had to lean forwards to talk to Lord O'Malley.

They talked of things other than Sam's banishment and they did not wish to know what he had done to get Godric Gryffindor mad at him. They spoke as if Sam was their son and talked of the weather, the crops, their lands and their peasants.

Sam paid attention when his attention could be given, but for most of the time he sat thinking of Gwen. Thomas saw the look of anguish on his friend's face and promptly had Sam and he excused. Thomas took him to the sparring arena and threw a small shield at him; Sam caught it just in time before it hit his chest. He looked down at the shield, confused.

"Care to fight Sir?" Thomas said with a grin, pulling out his sword. Sam smiled as well and drew his own sword, Malum, its black blade almost reflecting the light and it was as smooth as liquid and its pure emerald stone that was set in the pommel glinted in the slight sunlight. Thomas held his aloft in front of him and readied himself for a blow.

* * *

Gwen fastened a gold brooch to hold her light mantle together and the cool metal against the nape of her neck gave her chills down her spine. An odd feeling was about her that night, she was being taken somewhere by her father and he had only told her they were going to meet with an old friend of his.

She sat on the armchair in her bedchamber and felt hot, silent tears run themselves down her smooth cheeks. Her mother had died yesterday evening from the plague that affected the muggles the most and was killing thousands. She'd seen her father leave that morning but he did not come back till a few hours beforehand on this day and he looked weary but nonetheless still commanded her to get herself ready.

The news was swift and terrible like an unknown storm that now raged against her heart which beat slow uneven beats. Rowena was nowhere to be seen that entire week and Helga tried her best to comfort Gwen but nothing could make her smile. She excused her from her classes that day because Gwen was ahead of her classes and gave her time to rest but Gwen sat in her room staring out the window thinking that she would never look upon her mother again.

Salazar had mysteriously slipped away three days prior to Lady Gryffindor's death and Gwen thought that her father suspected he had something to do with it and was pursuing him. But when she heard news that her father was by her mother's side for her last moments, and that he did all he could to save her.

Godric burst through the door and took Gwen by the hand, leading her back down to the common room of the lonely Head Dorm and stood in front of her tapestry. He pulled it back and it revealed a dusty, hidden door that blended in so well Gwen thought it to be part of the wall. When her father opened the door Gwen hesitated and then followed her father into the darkness.

The tunnel seemed to go for miles before it finally opened up to a secluded area behind a garden wall that was covered with vines that easily hid the door. There was a small town in front of them a few yards away but Godric led her off the road and through a thicket of brambles and weeds where Gwen stumbled several times, her black dress ripping at places near the bottom, by her feet. She dressed for a solemn occasion and had worn black for the entire day.

"It's not far now darling." Her father's hoarse voice said through the darkness and she jumped at the change in his voice. What he said then came true because a minute later they emerged into a clearing with a single house in it with smoke plumes emerging from its chimney. Gwen watched it for a minute then followed her father as he walked right up to the house and knocked on the door. A middle-aged woman opened the door.

She was very short and had an eyebrow cocked as if she was born that way. She eyed the two Gryffindors and then smiled revealing several missing teeth. Gwen nearly gasped, for the woman was a fair beauty but she now realized why she dare not smile. She beckoned them in and Gwen awkwardly made her way into the small shack.

"Come, come darling sit right there…yes there, and Godric right beside her, there we go. Now let me look at you." She said again smiling and analyzing Gwen. "I've not seen you since you were a babe, brought here by your father for he—"

"Cassandra, please, just do the reading again."  
Cassandra grumbled and gave Godric a stern look and then got up and began to rummage through objects and cabinets for the selected items. "Did I not say you would be back?" She called over her shoulder and Godric half-rolled his eyes.

"Aye, you did."  
"Aye is right, if only I predicted your temper and mood this time as well. No matter I am only glad Guinevere is back." She stopped and turned, her arms laden with objects. She placed them on the wooden table in front of Gwen and Godric and then sat opposite them. She then took her time in arranging them in certain patterns, going back and changing things and muttering Latin words over them, casting spells and whatnot.

She reached for Gwen's palm and then studied it with a grave expression on her face. "It is inevitable…so many things have already happened to set this in motion, I'm afraid even you cannot stop them Godric. Slytherin is gone, exiled." Godric frowned, he was unsure which Slytherin she meant, for they were both gone, he exiled Sam but Salazar exiled himself…

"Love is present, oh aye it is there, beating deep within your breast, your feelings run deeper than your regard for your own life. That is your ultimate undoing I fear, but there is something else there as well…Fatum…"

"I'm sorry?" Gwen asked her, her throat dry from being so exposed by this woman she only just met a moment ago.

"Fatum darling, fatum is Latin for 'fate'; there is a large pulse of fate that is emitting from your soul. Good or ill-fated I cannot say, that is your destiny to know and to decide how you must look upon your fate…with contempt and hatred, shunning it's very meaning from your soul…or you can have spes."

Gwen was concentrating hard on the woman's words and taking it all in that she missed the last word. She stole a glance at her father who understood everything Cassandra was saying and looked as if he were going to explode in a fit of anger and rage at the woman's words. "I'm sorry I also do not know what spes means."

Cassandra hung her head and shook it and was tut-ting. Her head shot back up and she gave a look at Godric before saying loudly: "Godric Gryffindor, have you taught this girl nothing? Now that she is of age and that she also possesses The Power, she must learn to speak the proper Latin if she wishes to grasp her Power!"

Godric stood abruptly shaking the table. He stood powerfully towering over the women. "You predicted I would come back, after Trianna's death that I would bring Gwen and **you** said **you** would have an answer, you would _save_ Gwen! Now you give me nothing but grief! Now read her future and tell me so that _I_ may change it now seeing as you will do nothing but criticize!" He shouted, his voice shaking the tiny cabin and making Gwen shake with fear. Cassandra retained her cocked-eyebrow look until he was done and he sat down again.

"I do not refuse nor deny that I will not help Gwen. I will do everything my power allows me to do. I can only see so far before the rest is up to Gwen completely. If I predict something, she may change it, therefore altering her fate which I first laid down. She has already done so by loving her enemy, defying _you_, loving a Child of Power, defying the ancient rules in which she is forbidden to do so. Now _you_ have created this fate for her, by your own doings and your own disregard for _your_ fate, whether she lives or dies is now on your conscious not on mine."

Everyone was silent and Gwen couldn't feel her fingers, she was as pale as a ghost but cleared her throat and repeated her question, ignoring the outrage she felt towards her father in that moment…he knew her mother was going to die…he knew and he didn't change anything.

"Spes my dear is…it cannot be explained easily," she stood and motioned for Gwen to do the same and put her hands on her shoulders, "_you_ represent spes for your entire race; you are the spes the Beings of Power were waiting for. _You_ represent _hope_."

Gwen was silent for a long while and she sat on the chair while Cassandra and Godric were talking in the far corner of the house. She needed to speak with her father urgently; more important matters were at hand, including her mother's death. Cassandra seemed to have won the conversation because Godric nodded unwillingly and they both came over to Gwen. Cassandra moved to a low cabinet that was rectangular in shape and she pulled on the un-oiled hinges, sending a shrill sound through the room.

It opened out fairly far and Gwen saw that there was cushioning inside the drawer, taking up the length of it. One was deep black cushion silk and there was an impression in it in the shape of a sword that had been taken out long ago. But beside the darkness of the black silk there was a pure white silk cushion. Upon the white cushion sat a sheathed sword, its case was the same colour of the cushion and the grip of the sword was white leather bound tightly and a ruby, redder and more pure than any she'd ever seen sat in the pommel glowing brilliantly.

Gwen was gaping at its brilliance and when Cassandra picked up the sword and gave it to Gwen she was afraid it might break for it was as light as a feather. Her fingers trembled as she moved to draw the sword. She drew it slowly, lovingly and as she did so she felt all its power seep into her, becoming one with its master. The blade was whiter than even the whitest object and it nearly blinded all of them.

"It is beautiful, thank you Cassandra." Gwen breathed and then looked at her father who didn't seem surprised by the sword. Instead he looked down at the drawer and then snapped at Cassandra.

"Where is the other one?"

All the light and hope in Cassandra's eyes faded when he asked and then she looked at Gwen's sword with sadness. "I made the unfortunate mistake of giving it to Salazar. You see Godric, after you brought Gwen to me when she was born; Salazar came soon after with Sam, already a year old. He demanded I read his son's future, nearly controlling me with his Power I obliged and I was frightened by what I saw in Sam's future. Darkness and all the evil in the world surrounded him and there was nothing he could to stop it once it was done. How much of it was his fault I am unsure of but I knew that if Salazar chose to raise Sam then the boy was doomed to his fate…no matter how dark and wicked."

"You have not said all I fear." Godric said with slight fear in his voice, and that surprised Gwen as she listened to the conversation.

"Knowing he was a Child of Power and his destiny would soon merge with Gwen I presented him his sword, but I cursed the both of them the minute Salazar's hands touched them."

Godric moved quickly and grasped Cassandra by the shoulders and shook her. "Why have you not spoken of this before? What curse? What has now befallen upon Gwen?" He shouted. "You told me those swords were for the fated."

"They are!" Cassandra shouted and was able to pry herself from Godric's grasp. "When I foresaw what Sam _must _do I cursed his sword to be everything evil and to absorb all the hate and malice in the world. So became the name of his sword…Malum."

Gwen did not need to guess that Malum was Latin for 'evil'. She sheathed the sword again with a snap and they both turned to look at her. "Serves him right, he is an evil boy…nay he _is_ evil itself."

"My dear do not speak of things you do not understand. While he may be evil it is only because of his sword and his father and his fate. Godric, I placed a curse upon both of them, otherwise it would not work! Gwen represents the hope and the good in the world. But they must both do something…"

"I have banished the boy, I used an Unbreakable Vow." Godric said, trying to get his daughter out of the madness.

"Gwen and Sam will cross paths again. And when they do Spes and Malum will have quite a reunion. The curse was that one of the Children must…" She dared not look into Godric's eyes but he knew full well what she was going to say. "They must kill the Ultimate Child of Power, using said swords." Cassandra fell silent and eyed the floor.

Gwen was very calm and looked towards her father. She knew she was not the Ultimate Child of Power, so why was he worried? Her mother was Trianna…wasn't she? Gwen then began to loose herself in the many thoughts of betrayal her father had done to her and her mother over the years if she was indeed the Ultimate. Here stood before her a man that represented everything good and pure in her life, he was brave and fearless; now he was reduced to lies and treachery? She then began to wonder who her mother was…whether it was Rowena or Helga or maybe some unknown Power-wielder he met on his long journeys from England.

"I shall bear this sword with honor and dignity and when the time arises…I shall satisfy my fate." With that she began to buckle the sword's jeweled belt around her small waist and felt no difference with the light weapon as if it had been a part of her body all along. "Thank you for your time Lady Cassandra." And with those uttered words she left the cabin waiting for her father to catch up outside.

"If she dies Cassandra, her blood is on your hands."

"You know full well whether or not she dies Godric, and the mere fact of her birth is on _your_ hands. I remember it was not too long ago that your parents brought you in for a reading, and what I saw has all come true but one thing that shall either destroy the very foundation of Hogwarts you worked so hard to build or it shall die away with whatever is left of your soul." She replied bitterly and then added in a gentler tone: "Teach her Latin if you value her safety…don't be troubled about her swordsmanship…she has other means of learning the skill of the blade, and I suggest you keep out of it."

Godric Gryffindor joined his daughter outside and pulled his hood up like she had already done and together they made their way back to Hogwarts. He gripped the hilt of his own sword, that had his name engraved in the blade, and he worried silently about his daughter and her fate. _What have I done?_

Something had awoken inside of Gwen, a fiery passion that willed her in a way she never thought she could feel. She gripped the pommel of her sword tighter and then all felt calm once more…Spes. In that moment she knew that all other names would never suffice compared to Spes, therefore she named her sword Spes. Hope.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys im soooooo sorry its been a while my comp came down with a virus so we sent it to get rebooted and stuff and then it came back internet-less so i was pissed then it went back again for the internet and stuff and so for all of april i was computerless rolls eyes anyway i tried to make this chapter longer than usual to make up for the lack of updates (again really sorry) next chapter is back to where we left off with Draco Hermy and Harry in present day and stuff. R&R cuz i love you guys who do ;) N e way i'll see you guys next chappie, i dont know how long thats gonna take cuz i have summatives and tests like all of May and stuff so yeah but i'll try to cram in some typing in tech class :P Until Then!

K


	19. Chapter 19

(Character Names, Places etc. belong to JK Rowling)

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

"Potter, listen to me!" Shouted Draco as he threw himself down on the ground and rolled away from one of Harry's blasts.

"You're going to die Malfoy so come out and face me like a man!" Harry shouted like a madman as he blasted random objects Draco would've been hiding behind.

"Granger is still alive you bloody idiot!" He shouted back over the blast that hit the wall and the stones exploded inward into the room and shrouded them all in dust. Draco took this opportunity while Harry was coughing; he looked at Hermione one last time before he ran from the room.

Harry cleared the dust from the room with a simple mind-said-spell and a flick of his wand and he looked around. He let out a scream of rage and then sank to his knees beside Hermione's lifeless body, laying his forehead onto the bed by her hand. What he didn't see was the faint glow of two of the three scars on her stomach, and then the mending of her skin; healing her as if she could regenerate; only the blood remained.

Harry looked up running his fingers through his untidy hair and tore off his glasses and pressed his palm into his eyes to block the tears that were palpable. He sobbed quietly for a little while then sat on the bed beside her and took the sight in. He lifted her bloody wrists but saw no marks. His eyes traveled to her stomach and he lifted the shirt and saw the scars. He abruptly looked away and clenched his jaw in anger against the man he would kill for doing this.

His fingers traced the scars and he shook his head in disbelief, he lost his best friend and soon fiancé. He scoffed at the thought of it now. He'd come back that day to take her from Hogwarts and give her a stunning day, away from war and such monstrosities and then in a quiet but beautiful set up he would've proposed. He took out the giant diamond ring that had cost him much but he disagreed because of the amount of money he had and he would say that Hermione was worth the money.

Ron was unhappy with his decision but was over the small crush he'd had on Hermione for years. Recently their army had gained many allies from countries around Europe and there were many females ready to fight and one such Irish girl had caught Ron's eye. She was of the same build as Hermione but possessed more muscle while Hermione had brains, her green eyes matched Harry's and her long luscious red hair would catch the gleam of sunlight.

Harry picked up Hermione's limp body from the bed and held her to him and he allowed silent tears to stream down his face as he carried her down from the dormitory and he headed towards McGonagall's office.

* * *

Ron observed his surroundings and shouted orders over the sudden quiet of the battlefield. Many were helping the injured off the field and some were trekking the No-Man's Land. The smoke covered what little light was allowed by the dark clouds and the grim weather gave the setting a blue-ish haze. The soil was dry and cracked giving the appearance of a desert and when he reached the No-Man's Land the soil gave way under his feet and the muck of the mud and quicksand and other such toxic magical properties he did not know were surrounding the ground under his feet.

"Ron!" Shouted Liana, her red hair catching whatever intermittent light of sunlight there was. Her face was dirty and her clothes torn. She was kneeling beside a man on the ground. An unknown potion that had seeped into the ground was eating at his flesh and he screamed in agony. Liana cast the spells she thought would help but when it was apparent the man was to die Ron mobilized him and had someone apparate him to the infirmary tent in their camp.

Liana stood from the ground and stared at the other side of the battlefield. She put her hands on her curvy hips and shut her eyes in aggravation. "I'm tired of this Ron."

Ron came up behind her and gazed at her longingly and then caught himself and answered her. "Everyone's tired Lee; we just have to hang in there a bit more, Harry will come through with a plan." He looked towards the darkened battlefield of their opponents and silently added to himself, "or at least I hope so." Liana let out a deep breath and then patted Ron on his shoulder which tensed under her touch and then she smiled in a way that said 'at least we're alive _today_' before walking away.

Ron touched the spot she had her hand on and he prided himself for the work and effort he put into training with Harry and now he was just as equally built as his best friend. Ginny came running, escorted by two ready guards all three with their wands out. In her other hand Ginny held a letter, her face grave.

She handed Ron the letter and he read it quickly. It was from Harry.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked, craning her neck trying to read it.

"That instead of coming back today he'll be back in a day or two…That pushes back everything we had planned…something must've gone wrong. Ginny I'm going to write a reply back but I want you to take it to him personally…if someone close to Harry has to leave it should be you since I'm keeping order here." She nodded and began to turn but he grabbed her arm and she turned around. "Ginny…I need you to stay there with Hermione. I don't want to see you on the battlefield." The look of outrage Ginny had made Ron look away and then he spotted a dead female on a stretcher and he shut his eyes.

"There are plenty of females here! Why can't I also fight for the good of magic? Against evil, can I not fight for what I love: my family and friends?"

"Gin I don't want that to be you…please do this, stay with Hermione and both of you can protect Hogwarts from attacks. _Please_." He urged her and saw the struggle she was dealing with in her mind and her emotions came across on her face.

"Fine." She said simply and lowered her eyes to look away. Ron held her by her shoulders and made her face him.

"Thank you Ginny. Be safe, I love you." He hugged her tightly. She hugged back and then stood back and walked back to her tent to gather her things and take Ron's reply with her. Ron exhaled deeply.

"Now the hard part." He muttered and walked off to help others.

* * *

"Potter I don't understand how this happened." Said Headmistress McGonagall slowly, observing the limp, very pale body of Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy did it." Harry mustered spitting his enemy's name out.

"Are you sure?"

Harry uncrossed his arms and stood, taking the weight of his body leaning on a wall with him and he stood facing McGonagall eye to eye.

"I don't need to be sure to know it was him, he's evil and he's got the Mark now as you've seen and now he's gone and…killed an innocent person a person who was making the world a better place!"

"But that hardly ranks Mr. Malfoy as the assailant." She was going to continue but Harry cut her off.

"I don't think you quite understand this, _Headmistress_, she died under **your watch**! I made a promise to her, a promise that I would keep her safe, even if I was gone! And she's _dead_ now Minerva. Dead, my promises go to rubbish if I can't keep them. I was supposed to take her with us…but I said it was too dangerous on the battlefield and Hermione would be needed later for more important things but Jesus Christ I was an idiot. It was safer on the battlefield than it was in Hogwarts, _Hogwarts_ where people are safe, they are protected within these walls yet one of them, these people full of hope and optimism and education are taken in an instant. Like _that_." He said quietly, snapping his fingers to indicate the time it takes for one to lose the one they love.

"Harry…I want you to go back to our army…they will need you. I will take care of everything and everyone here." Harry had been facing away from her and then he turned around abruptly.

"That's exactly what you told me last time, next time I'm to come back and find the rest of the student body slaughtered. Besides, I sent word: I'm staying an undecided number of days."

"You _must_ go back! What if your army has to face the Dark Lord by themselves?"

"I _have_ to kill him Headmistress…I have to avenge Hermione I cannot just simply let her killer walk the Earth unbound and unpunished!"

"Would Hermione have wanted you to kill Mr.Malfoy, even if he did kill her? Would she want you to turn into something that is overcome with grief and madness and has only a blind rage before him? I can tell you now Potter that that is how the Dark Lord came to power, killing those who did not need to be killed."

"But sparing those who were worthy enough to do the job for him," Harry stated.

"Draco was forced into receiving the Dark Mark; he did not willingly let that Mark touch his skin. In truth…"

"Go on…" Harry said, egging her on.

"In truth Mr. Malfoy loved Ms. Granger deeply…he has saved her life more than once this year already without you here. He seemed to care a great deal about her and was protective of her. I can find no reason why he would not be suited for our ranks."

"He bears the Dark Mark! That is one; his father is a Death Eater, that's another. Shall I go on?"

"I need you to leave Ms. Granger in my care for today…at least until I can figure out what has cut her life short so suddenly today. Now leave my office or I shall have you thrown out of Hogwarts through banishment."

Harry was halfway out the door then stopped.

"Banishment?"

"Yes what about it?"

"If Hermione never wanted me to kill her murderer than maybe I can banish him? I've read stories of old that had many men of power banished from their lands or fated to walk the Abyss forever. I can do that to Malfoy…that way he cannot come back to London or Hogwarts or our war or else he shall die for it for the rules apply that if I see him where he should not be then the contract kills him."

"Mr. Potter I think banishment is far more fitting than death."

"Then I need to find him…he's nowhere to be found…perhaps if we set a trap and lure him to her if he cares for Hermione so deeply."

* * *

An hour later Draco had taken the bait and found Hermione in the Head's office, laying on a floating stretcher, her arms folded across her stomach. He moved towards her and felt tears sting at his eyes. At first he'd thought the Curse had made her faint or some such injury but now, mere hours later, she still lay dead.

"You're so beautiful; death has not ravished you yet, though your lips grow blue as their red brilliance fades." He said aloud, yet he was quiet enough for the two of them to hear.

Her lips—now a faint reddish hue—were still shocking in contrast to her pale skin and he stroked her soft hair that lay about her head like a brown halo. She was truly an angel.

"Albeit a stubborn one." He chuckled to himself. He grasped her hand and was shocked to find it icy cold; her appearance made look as if she had drowned. "I will fix this…I'll make it right…I promise." He whispered to his love before reluctantly releasing her hand and moved to stand up.

Suddenly Harry emerged from underneath that blasted invisibility cloak and moved towards Hermione protectively. Draco had known Harry was in the room and now as he pointed his wand at him Draco found time to jest.

"Took you long enough Potter." He sneered with a smirk across his handsome face.

Harry took one step towards Draco and held him by his throat suddenly, catching Draco off-guard and making him claw at Harry's hand which was now enclosed around his neck, his wand pointing to Draco's temple.

"I could kill you in an instant and it wouldn't matter because no one care and it wouldn't make Hermione rise from the dead." He said gravely and his eyes flickered with emotion for his dead beloved.

"Why don't we see what happens then!" Said Draco with a smile, his voice now hoarse from Harry's tightening grip.

"You scum! How can you be this heartless! You have killed an intelligent, beautiful woman and you dare and stand before me and insult her!"

"I don't insult Granger, Potter, but you. You don't have the guts to kill me; you wouldn't dare tarnish your slate with Granger."

Harry stared at him in disbelief and wondered how this young man would think that Harry wouldn't kill him. He had motivation enough to do so.

"Poor Potter, doesn't know what to do without the Brain around anymore…thinking is too hard for him now. Whatever will he do to me I wonder—"

"Silence snake!" Harry spat and threw his weight against Draco, forcing him to hit the wall behind them. Draco grunted in pain and felt Harry's hand tighten threateningly.

"You think I won't do it?" He whispered, pushing the tip of his wand harder against Draco's temple.

Draco brought Harry's wand hand closer to his temple and whispered back: "Do it then."

* * *

(A/N: Hey you guys, ok i need to make something clear now bcuz ppl seem to think i'm writing the Gwen/Sam parts just for the heck of it, believe me i know wut im doing and thier story is sooooo important to wuts going on with the Hermione/Draco plot line, so please no more requests to focus on Hermione Draco parts bcuz im trying my best to keep u guys satisfied while also trying to give you vital pieces of info. So for those of you who skip all the Gwen/Sam parts thats fine, but you're only going to be more confused about whats going on. So anyway hope u guys liked that chapter and the little cliffy at the end:P R&R!!)

-K-


	20. Chapter 20

(Characters, names, places etc. belong to JK except for Sam and Gwen)

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

In his moment of hesitation Draco took the moment gratefully and glanced at Hermione's whitened corpse. He saw her lip twitch. His eyes widened and then he focused them back on Harry who stood back a bit and looked ready to cast the spell that would execute Draco.

Draco stared Harry down but his mind was concentrated on Hermione's body. He clenched his fist and through his mind uttered a spell. Hermione's body glowed and this distracted Harry and Draco took the opportunity to use his mind to again cast a spell without using words.

Draco used the same spell he'd used on Hermione's body and they both disappeared from the Castle, leaving Harry in the room alone and he screamed aloud in rage.

Draco reappeared on a land that was not unfamiliar but found out Hermione's body was elsewhere. He cursed at himself for not being able to maintain the spell. He walked out of the garden and into the abandoned Malfoy Manner. He knew the Manor was deserted; and it was half-burnt down in the west wing because of the war, the good side had come after his father and mother.

They were unsuccessful and his parents had gotten away, then he'd kidnapped Draco from Hogwarts and given him the Mark so that he'd prove his loyalty since he so miserable failed in killing Dumbledore the previous year.

He walked into his father's study and walked towards the fireplace; he smirked at the fact that they didn't find it. He pulled down on the small stone dragon's head and there was the sound of stone against stone as the walls grinded against each other to reveal a secret room. He walked in confidently, with a smirk across his face, his jaw set.

The room was filled with any dark artifacts imaginable in the wizarding world. Many were ancient and stood behind glass cases; many were so sinister they were hooded with black sheets. He walked calmly between the rows of items, some as small as his nail, and some as large as dragons. He caught his reflection in one of the cases and saw the dimly lit room give him an evil and serious look—even the look of a madman.

When he finally got to it he had to inhale slowly. It was kept at the back of the room and behind the thickest glass, protected by the strongest of magical spells and was concealed behind a black curtain. He pulled back the drape and gazed upon the object of evil, something Voldemort would literally kill to have. Its blackness gazed back at him, as shiny as the day it was forged.

There, on a pure black cushion sat Malum in all its malevolence and glory.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she came to. She opened her eyes slowly and observed her surroundings. Her eyes pained her for being exposed to sunlight after she hadn't been able to see it for a while. She moved to grip her throbbing forehead and tried to get up but found her body as stiff as a board. Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps approach her body. She couldn't understand what they said but she partially blamed it on her half-deafness at that moment. She did however recognize that they were male, and one of them had begun to poke at her with a stick.

She came to the conclusion they were probably going to kill her, or at least thought her dead because of her pale skin and yellowish tinge to it. She shut her eyes and hoped that Draco would find her and rescue her—HARRY, not Draco…Harry. That's who she meant.

She didn't need men anyway, why was she so bent on acting like the damsel in distress? Those stupid pathetic girls—in the movies she used to watch when she was a kid—who were too weak to save themselves. No Hermione decided she didn't need men even in her time of death, or near death. She was unsure of how she was alive again. She was sure she had died in the bathroom. She was aware when Draco had carried her out but was nearing unconsciousness and was unsure of what she'd heard him say. She was only awake long enough to hear Draco's fear at Harry being in the room. For all her might she could not wake herself to see Harry and then felt the slow drip of blood pound one last time in her veins before she took one last breath and slipped away from life forever.

Therefore the feeling of being alive again scared her; it shook her to her very core and the feeling rushed through her like explosives that were wired in her system. She felt a twitch in her lip and heard voices that were extremely gibberish. She did hear at one point, the repeated word that dreaded her and she wished to cover her ears at the sound or the thought of it. Harry was going to kill Draco. She willed her reincarnated body to move, to shout, and to give some sign of her consciousness.

Harry had thought her to be dead and was going to kill another in cold blood. She tried to frown but found the motion painful. The best sign she could give was to move her lips that were blue and stiff with death. A connection with Draco made her sure he had seen and she felt an overwhelming feeling take control over her body and the next thing she knew she'd blacked out.

But she did remember being in the bathroom, doing the regrettable and cutting her wrists, it was all blurry as she hovered between life and death clinging to the edge of sanity, she saw him; standing there hooded and cloaked, a layer of darkness about him as his aura pulsed beams of black around the room. He looked at her with his evil green eyes that showed no warmth or love and then a malicious smile spread across his handsome face.

The evil spirit of Sam extended his hand towards her and whispered a spell in Latin, and his face was the last thing she saw before she saw darkness and blacked out.

* * *

Draco held out his wand in front of him and cast a spell that destroyed the glass around the case and freed the sword. He reached out to his inheritance and grasped it at the leather grip. He lifted the light sword off its pillow and let the light catch itself off the reflection from the blade. He looked the sword up and down and then set it back on the pillow as he adjusted the scabbard and belt around his waist. He then sheathed the sword and walked out of the Treasury calmly, making his way upstairs to the library.

On the way he passed by his disheveled room and felt a pang in his heart. He imagined if he hadn't left for Hogwarts as the beginning of the year, what would've happened to him; if he would've died or gone completely evil and supported the Dark Lord in his conquest to rule the world.

He shuddered at the memories that were flooding in and the thoughts of the future. He gripped the pommel of Malum and stalked out of the room. He made his way down the hallway and pushed back the double oak doors that had silver and gold lining the edges of the wood. Here was a room that he knew Hermione would fall in love with. He smiled as the image of her shocked face flew in front of him. She would stagger into the room, her jaw to the floor, tears forming in her eyes. It would've been like that muggle movie the muggle children talked about when he was little. A movie he'd never seen due to pureblood circumstances. But the way the children had described the girl's reaction stole Draco's heart and made him want to please a girl just as the 'beast' had done.

The Malfoy Manor library was a large room, equivalent to a middle-class muggle home. His father had mostly used the room to store books of dark magic and his mother was very fond of reading and would keep hundreds of books. He would sometimes come into the library and take books off their shelves and hide in cozy corners of the large library and read for hours—neglecting his training.

He wandered into the section that was forbidden to him and began to grab books off their shelves and toss them aside when they weren't what he was looking for. These books contained the Dark Magic secrets and spells and histories of the past. One such book was as old as Malum itself. It was of black leather, bound by silver chains that could be unlocked from their hold of the book by a special key. It was fairly ripped and tattered and stains of the past embedded themselves into the worn leather.

Draco found it, hidden behind a great many number of books, under a large pile of dust and cobwebs. He dusted everything away and took the book tentatively into his arms, half-cradling it.

He set it down at the marble desk a few feet away and took a chair and sat down. He looked down at the book for a moment before hesitantly reaching into the desk's invisible drawer. He would've thought it wasn't there but he felt the key. He pulled it out and stuck it into the lock of the book. A small, tired click was heard and the cover moved up by a few millimeters.

He couldn't feel the tips of his fingers as he reached to open the book. He gulped down his fear and took a leap of faith upon his love for Hermione and shut his eyes as he flung back the cover.

* * *

Hermione woke up to darkness after having been knocked out by the two men and found that she regained feeling in her limbs and could move them. But as she did so she could only pull them away from the wall by only a foot or two before the chains held her back, repositioning her arms over her head. This setting was all too familiar and she began to shake with fear. Her eyes darted back and forth in the darkened dungeon. When the door opened she gasped and shut her eyes to the unwelcome sunlight. The two men came down the stone steps into the small circular dungeon and were carrying their wands aloft.

They were probably working for the Dark Lord, or if they have no allegiance then they were deserters, men that abandoned their allies and sought for the safety of their own lives.

She found her feet unchained and so she jumped up and made to kick the closest man and he cackled with laughter.

"Feisty one she is." the first man said with a smile, who then approached her and grasped her by her neck, pointing his brown wand in her face. "Let's find out what else she can do." He wiggled his eyebrows and Hermione spat in his face. He was about to cast Crucio when another voice split through the air. "Don't," it said, "we need her alive and well." He released her with a huff and wiped away spit on his cheek. It was a woman who walked down the steps and observed Hermione behind her pale blue eyes.

"Come now gentlemen you'll get your fun, _after_ we get the answers. Now I must see to other matters back _there_ so can I trust you to restrain yourselves?"

With a smile she turned on her heels and up the stairs, slamming the door behind her. Hermione willed with all her might and called out to Draco in her heart, for inside she knew it was him, not Harry that her heart belonged to. As the men advanced menacingly her scars began to emit a powerful beam of white light and Hermione screamed in pain before struggling to stay conscious.

Draco gasped and doubled over in the chair, gripping his stomach in pain. "Hermione!" He gasped out, tears forming in his eyes as they were beginning to shut, but not before he caught a glimpse of a glowing white figure; an angel. It was Gwen.

* * *

He placed the tankard on the wooden table and sighed. "Thomas…what is it about this annoying girl? She never seems to leave my thoughts at any given time in the day."

Sam asked his friend, leaning farther back in the large chair and switching his feet on the table so that the left one rested on the right one. Thomas laughed as he threw a bone with a few meat scraps on it to the dogs that began to fight over it.

"It is love my friend that I'm sure of. What you will do about it is left up to you."

Sam sighed and fingered the pommel of Malum with disinterest. He wondered about the other sword he saw so long ago. He was almost positive it belonged to Gwen, but did she have it now?

"How cold do you think the ground is once you are buried?" Sam asked hesitantly and Thomas only shrugged. "I have a feeling…that I must break a promise I made to someone who holds great authority to me." Sam finally said, bowing his head down so that he didn't see Thomas' bewildered face as he spat out his wine.

"Are you mad?" He shouted, standing from his chair. "If Lord Godric sees your ungrateful corpse anywhere near his daughter you'll be seeing how cold the ground is yourself!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"All for a girl?" Thomas shouted and then looked around before shaking his head. "You can easily snatch up one of my family's peasant girls, why is this one so important? I thought you said she was scrawny and loud and would never leave you alone!"

"Maybe those are the things that attract me towards her…Besides…Lord Godric has to _see_ me if he's going to catch me." Sam stood also, pensively thinking while the shadows in the Hall covered one side of his face.

"You _have_ gone mad." Thomas concluded folding his arms over his doublet.

"Thomas, are you up for a ball?" Sam finally said with a smile across his face.

"What?"

"That's it! Ha-ha! All we need are masquerades my friend." Sam began to dash out, and Thomas heard him say: "Godric you sly old man!" he hoped Sam wouldn't insult Lord Godric in person. He struggled with himself for a moment before sighing in great aggravation. "Sam Slytherin, wait for me you daft man, if you're going to get yourself killed I might as well watch!"

* * *

Gwen sat in the cushioned chair on the terrace and stared out blankly. The new forest was beginning to grow larger and the trees began to grow much taller. She didn't know what creatures had already begun to lurk in the deep. Gwen turned her gaze to setting sun and thought it was horrible. It signified another day going past without news from her secret herald.

She'd sent the man to find news of Sam and paid him handsomely, should he return, the last news she'd received was that he was spotted on the borders of England and the wild Highlands. She wished him safety. "If only he'd gone to France, it would've been safer and a more convenient way to hear of his actions through her cousin's family.

But she was not angry that he'd gone to the Highlands for her own family was from there so it would be easy to relay messages. She saw a speck on the horizon, and she stood in hope that it was her owl with news from the herald. But it darted away into the forest. Settling herself back into the chair she continued to wait and allowed the cold air of late October to engulf her.

A knock on her door was heard before the door opened to admit Helga who came to Gwen's side. "Dear? Are you coming to the feast downstairs? It is but one day and one half until Hallow's Eve so your father has prepared a special banquet tonight and the tomorrow's night as well."

"I shall not attend; give my father, Lord Salazar and my Ladies my regards." She said, not looking up at Helga.

"My dear if that boy is involved with how you're acting…"

"Why would _he_ be involved? I care not for the Slytherin boy and I never shall." She said coldly. "My heart is not something that can be played with and I will leave this room when I am ready." She continued in monotone.

"Very well then I shall send for your food."

"I am not hungry."

"But dear you're deathly pale and—"

"I shall eat when I am hungry. Please my Lady I bid you leave."

Helga hesitated and put her hand on Gwen's shoulder for a moment before turning on her heel and leaving.

Rowena waited outside the door patiently and when Helga came out and shook her head Rowena's shoulders drooped a bit. This was a matter that had to be brought to Godric. He'd banished her true love away and said he would kill him—under the oath of that Promise though—she walked down to the Great Hall with Helga and contemplated on how she would tell Godric his daughter was starving herself in pain of losing Sam.

Many students knew about Gwen and their suspicions were confirmed every night when she didn't show up to the feasts. They filtered out of the Hall and collected their cloaks and swords that hung on racks by door on the walls. Some began to talk when the Headmasters and Headmistresses still sat at the Head table.

The two Lords glared at each other while Rowena and Helga voiced their concern for Guinevere. Salazar stood abruptly and knocked over a few plates and goblets, making the Ladies jump in shock. He growled and yelled, "I shall not sit here and listen to the wench's problems when _my_ son is abandoned from England altogether!" He strutted out of the Hall quickly and waved his hand, making the double doors slam behind him.

Rowena put her hand on Godric's arm delicately and said in her soft soothing voice that lulled every man with thoughts of desire. "Godric, it is their destiny to be together. How could you have let this happen? How could you have banished your daughter's betrothed?"

Godric stared off and Helga listened intently, she knew the Heirs were supposed to be linked together to rule in harmony but she did not know that they _should_ be betrothed—it would create the Ultimate Being! And that would wreak havoc on Earth.

"No long can they deny their fate, and you had to do what you did years ago—and separate them from each other, from happiness. You _must_ find a way Godric. They must be together for that is the old way there can be peace." Rowena was fuming by now and so she picked up her dress and stood.

"I shall retire." She left Godric to his thoughts and Helga stood.

"I'm sure you will come to the right decision Godric…" She also left and when the doors closed for the third time Godric put his head in his hands and felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

* * *

"Ah, there she is…isn't she beautiful?" Sam said with wonder as he gazed upon her from the distance atop his horse. He readjusted his cape from the cold winds and turned to Thomas, who was also on top of his light brown steed.

"She's a castle mate, and I frankly don't know what to make of beauty out of stones."

"Ha! Stones, she has a heart Thomas and she sits in the bedchamber of the highest tower…the most beautiful heart I have ever come to know. Come, let us set up camp for when the Eve comes we shall bombard my apparent love and whisk her off her feet."

Thomas merely shook his head and began to unsaddle his horse. Sam dismounted and walked a bit closer to Hogwarts and leaned against a growing tree that was part of the Hogwarts forest. He put his hand over his heart and whispered, while looking up to the highest tower's bedchamber. Light was filtering through, the candle inside flickering with annoyance at the wind.

"I shall come to you, first in your dreams, and then I shall capture your heart in two days' time. Wait for me my love. Wait for _me_ Gwen."

* * *

A/N: WEWWEE ok that was a very long hiatus sorry about that guys, but the good news exams are over and school is over weewwhooo!! lol gr. 9 is officially done! okay i dont really know what else to say, R&R plz and thank you and thanks to all those who waited patiently u guys rock! see you guys next chappie hope u liked this one let me know in a review!

K.


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N: all characters, names, places etc. belong to JK plot is mine, explanation for GoldenStar91 is at the bottom) Hey you guys soooo sorry for the long ass wait it was like ok after I finished DH on Saturday night I was like in shock, I seriously needed to recuperate and gather my facts and stuff :P ok so after the initial shock there was the taking in of everything, and oh man, ok so anyway recently I'm re-reading the whole series (colour me Geek) but yeah there are soo many hints and stuff I was like COOL lmao ok so on with the story and really sorry about the long wait. (PS) hope everyone's as ready for school as I am! (Note the sarcasm)(note2, im posting this mid oct. so right now i hate school:P)

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

Last time:

_Draco gasped and doubled over in the chair, gripping his stomach in pain. "Hermione!" He gasped out, tears forming in his eyes as they were beginning to shut, but not before he caught a glimpse of a glowing white figure; an angel. It was Gwen._

"Oh, bloody hell, not you _again_." He managed to gasp out in between the pain that was shooting up his stomach and—to his heart? Hermione was in trouble and he knew it.  
"Your destiny calls you forth, I have but to show you the way to her, it is then up to you to chose your fate." Gwen said, her voice becoming very echo-y and almost ghost-like.  
"Alright, fine anything to stop this!" His nose was touching the floor and beads of sweat accumulated on his forehead. He knew something was terribly wrong and he had to find her.  
"Follow me." Gwen said, offering Draco her hand. He took it and struggled to stand.  
They were suddenly engulfed in a cloud of mist that encircled the two of them. The air within the circle was cold and gave him a feeling of death. The next thing he knew he was in a large field that was overlooked by a small mansion in the distance. He noticed the pain was dulled slightly and he did a 360 to see where Gwen had gone.  
"Bloody magician, bloody disappearing acts; Fucking curses and damned women in distress, I just want to live out my life in peace, without the Dark War and without Potter and his little cronies trying to figure out if I'm evil or not and that damned bookworm trying to recruit me over to her side. I—" He heard something in the distance, a sound he was familiar with…the swish of brooms being flown. He ducked down into the overgrown bushes and watched the skies.  
Sure enough a pair of brooms flew overhead with two riders, one was definitely female, and he was unsure whether it had been Hermione or not, although he doubted Granger could fly a broom let alone mount one. Once they were well off into the distance he got up from his hiding place and the pain was gone, the closer he got to the castle the more he was sure that Hermione was in there.  
It was not an easy task trying to get there, for thorns and weeds and deep trenches covered his route and by the time he got to the old rusted portcullis he was cut up and dirty. Gwen appeared on one side of the portcullis and Draco jumped in fear, grasping his heart in shock. "Bloody hell, you fucking scared me."  
"You must conquer her in any form."  
"_What?_"  
"I shall bestow upon you a magic that you must later learn to harness for yourself."

* * *

"I can't stand it Thomas; I've got to see her. Please, she'll be in her garden at this time of day." Sam pleaded, removing his cloak and beginning to head off towards the castle. Thomas's hand gripped his shoulder.  
"Make sure you're not seen."  
"You know no one will recognize me like this…" he began to walk and in the shadows, he transformed. Thomas merely shook his head and told him he would be on the lookout.

Gwen was in kneeling in her garden and slowly cutting away weeds by moving her hand in front of them and then the red magic would do the rest. She sighed tiredly and stopped abruptly. A sound had made her senses come alive. Ever since Sam left, no one would approach her so the sound of twigs snapping lightly made her aware of another's presence.

She looked about for the source of the noise but saw no one coming her way. The rustling of leaves made her jump and she began to rise off her knees. She let out a scream when the invader came into sight.

A lone black wolf came trotting towards her out of the brush. It did not run away when she screamed but merely stared at her with familiar emerald green eyes. She had fallen backwards over her flowers and mud lapped at her body and clothes, her chest heaving up and down quickly.

The wolf looked at her for another minute before bowing its head ever so slightly and then turning and trotting back up the path from whence it came and left Gwen with wide eyes and a racing heartbeat.

An hour or two later she was sitting in her room, in a tub full of steaming water, her body clad in a thin bath chemise that reached her knees. She took a breath and dove under the surface. When she resurfaced and cleared her vision, she had yet another surprise visit.

Sam stood there looking travel-worn and windswept, for there was a full-scale storm was blowing away the Hogwarts grounds at that moment. He reached down into the tub, soaking his shirtsleeves and pulled her to her feet. She was too stunned to speak, to even scream, laugh, or smile. She merely had a shocked look upon her face and when she recovered herself, she slapped him. His head snapped to the side and his mouth was slightly open.

He turned his head back to face her and grabbed her quite suddenly so that she nearly slipped in the tub. He pulled her closer to him harshly and passionately kissed her. She returned the kiss with equal passion, their fiery hate for each other fueling their fervor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her right leg around his waist, trying desperately to create closeness with their bodies. He grabbed her butt cheek and roughly caressed it, tracing circles along the outside of her thighs. Her left leg came up next by his command. (He had traced her thigh ever so slightly.)

She let out a strangled gasp as his hand upon her right thigh began to do its master proud. He lifted her out of the tub and carried her away from the common room of her dormitory, dripping all the way up to the bedroom.

"Where—have—you—been?" She asked, her voice coming out ragged and short.

"I cannot say, nor can I stay." He said quite easily through their tryst.

At this, she stopped abruptly but Sam kept kissing along her neck. She tried to push him away but he ignored her protest to speak.

"You're leaving again?"

His hands were rubbing the sides of her legs, making them numb with such feeling.

"You're leaving…_again_?" Before she knew it, tears were forming in her eyes as he began to raise her soaked chemise.

He seemed to know she was crying somehow because he stopped their attempted lovemaking and looked up at her.

"What is it, what's wrong love?" He whispered, his voice hoarse, he crawled up the bed and it took her a few seconds to realize he had not a scrap of clothing left—nor did she. He pulled Gwen into his arms, their naked bodies touching at every curve and crease. She sobbed into her shoulder and he stroked her wet hair.

In the room a large green snake, its neck as thick as a man's thigh was circling the bedroom, lingering in the shadows, its dull green eyes watching the scene before it as though it understood every word uttered.

* * *

Hermione once more tried to pull her wrists free of the shackles but only succeeded in making them bloodier. A sound to her bottom left made her stop her struggling and hold her breath, urging her body to listen as hard as it could.

Out of the shadows emerged a brilliantly silver lone wolf. It turned its head towards her and she gasped. It merely stared at her though silver eyes that were oh-so familiar...

* * *

(A/N: Sorry guys i know its short, its a filler:P to apologise for taking forever but i've been sooo busy but i promise to focus on it more, plus ive been devolping a new idea a certain blast from the past one might say...heheheee lmao ok well i've had the idea in my head for a while so i wanted to write it down ever since i re-read the series especially after the chapter "Snape's Worst Memory" in bk. 5, ok ok so anyway ok the explanation for the pain is that they're connected, they have been cursed by Sam and Gwen to the point where they are so emotionally and physically conected its gonna start popping up in coming chapters hint hint but i dont really know wut else to say i hope u get it Golden:P oh yeah another note for the ex. this is kinda like time out for them, they (Sam and Gwen) wanted them to feel each other and feel each others' pain/hate/anger/love/ etc. by punishing them to be stuck together. Ok so yeah for the upcoming story im gonna start posting: 

Genre: Romance (OBVIOUSLY)/Drama or Tragedy  
Char.: JP/LP(nee, Evans) and the rest of the Marauders ;)  
Time: Past obviously but its cool how i write into the past from the first few lines/paragraphs :P  
Summary: The sixth year of Hogwarts and James is trying to woo Lily, finally maturing (surely but slowly) and Lily is not interested in what he has to say. She and Lupin are Head B and G (no romance between them tho so dont get ur hopes up) and ughhh iono obviously Sirius is there (sexy younger SB of course) and many old faces of the past, so stay tuned for more news on that!)))))))

and end rant. ;)  
-K-


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N: Characters, Names, Places etc. Belong to JK, plot is mine!And Draco and Sammy)

Love Is A Terrible Thing.

To Love Is A Sin.

To Be Loved Is A Curse.

Jealousy is Love

Hermione could have _sworn_ the wolf was smirking at her. She sat with her mouth hanging open for about a minute. A sudden noise from above them made the wolf tense and retreat quickly into the shadows. The jangle of heavy keys, followed by the large bolt and lock opening and a pair of footprints followed.

Hermione glanced into the shadows and saw a pair of silver eyes staring at her, and in an almost Draco-ish way they seemed to narrow at her, daring her to make a move to indicate he was there. Her head snapped back to the man approaching her.

"I don't see what's so special about her." The first man said to his partner who sniggered in agreement. "She needs a stick to channel her magic and everything! Our mistress is much more skilled. I can't wait 'till their big fight. You ready to die pretty mudblood?" He leered, tracing her jaw with his finger and she could have sworn she saw a spark of orange issue from that finger, almost like a wisp of smoke that died away.

She flinched backwards, away from his touch and almost felt Draco's anger surge through her. The man did not like this and slapped her. Hermione's head snapped to the side and the next set of events happened so fast Hermione didn't know how to react.

The wolf had leapt out from his hiding place, jumped upon the man's back, and bit into his shoulder sending the man running around howling with pain. The other man was too slow to react and when the wolf stood its ground in front of Hermione, barring his teeth and growling so angrily that it made the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stand.

The men didn't need telling twice, the second helped the first and together they ran up the crumbling stone steps and disappeared out of sight, screaming. The wolf turned to face Hermione and she looked into his eyes. The next moment he transformed back into his human form, freed her from her shackles by using his wand, and helped her to her feet.

When he'd transformed his shirt had torn and become nothing more than a rag on his shoulders. He ripped off what remained of it and embraced Hermione. They were both dirty; their hair was ruined, and their clothes ripped and torn beyond belief.

Hermione could feel their bond. She knew now. Even though she was the smartest girl at Hogwarts, it had taken her this long to understand—love. Their scars pulsed, for their stomachs were bare and touching (her shirt was still half on her), and hers glowed red while his, green. They breathed deeply, he inhaled the scent of her hair, and the touch of her skin upon his was heavenly.

"We-we have to go." He said, his voice hoarse, pulling away from her unwillingly. "Everyone will be wondering where on earth we've gone. Where the bloody-hell are we anyway?" He looked around, grateful for an excuse not to look at her.

She shrugged, unable to say anything. She couldn't remember the last time she felt the sunlight on her skin—she was after all—supposed to be dead.

He led her out of the dungeons and there was no sign of any life about the manor, or whatever the place was that she had been trapped in. Although it was well-furnished and looked like it belong to someone well-off there were contradictions; the window were left open and the curtains fluttered in the non-existent breeze, a few armchairs were toppled over and the fireplace was dying in the hearth.

Draco took her hand—much to her surprise—and kept her close as they made their way out of the castle. It was too easy, much too easy to leave. Even the portcullis was drawn and the drawbridge was lowered.

He knew it would probably be a trap and so he wheeled around and faced Hermione. "The only choice is apparition. Do you know what to think of?"

"Um…just outside Hogsmede." She said in a wavering voice. He gripped her hand tightly and they turned on the spot. Just as they were disappearing Draco caught a glimpse of a beautiful redhead in the distance, she was wearing white. Draco took a precise guess as to whom that was. But the next moment they were in Hogsmede and he let out a sigh of relief, he hated apparition and had barely passed the exam (his father had made sure of it before he'd been convicted).

The next thing he knew a horrible feeling engulfed him and he knew Hermione felt it too. The village was deserted, the windows broken and many things littered the streets.

Doors that had been blasted open swung on their hinges, making an eerie creaking sound and they would hit the frame and then swing back. Draco observed the scene for a moment and something in the distance caught his eye. One of the Hogwarts towers (the South) had been blasted apart, it hung to the castle in ruins and the rest of the stones littered the grounds, gouging holes in the green grass. Hundreds of objects littered the grounds, he couldn't tell from where they were, but all he knew was that Hogwarts had been under siege.

The pair ran up the gates into the school grounds as fast as they could, bracing themselves for the worst.

* * *

"Gwen, I cannot stay. Your father…he…" He trailed off and did not let her see the fear in his eyes. She hated him in that moment and he did not want her to think he was a coward. He was sitting up on the bed and felt her hand on his shoulder, her breasts pressed against his back and her lips on his cheek covered with stubble. He sighed, and swung his legs over the side. "I cannot do this to you…to your family, your…honor."

"You know as well as I do I have no honor when it comes to you. Sam…_please_." She began to suck on his neck and he could not help it—he laughed. She jumped away from him and turned her back to him. He traced the outline of her body.

"You find my emotions amusing?" She huffed, her nostrils flared, and her arms crossed.

"Darling, I only laugh at the way you approached the situation. Your kisses on the neck and—" But this was clearly the wrong thing to say, he had meant it as a pun to her inexperience at lovemaking, but she had not laughed.

"So! You just want to use me and then laugh about our time together with your followers!" She had risen from the bed and Sam was sitting open-mouthed.

"No! I—"

"Leave! Leave before I inform my father of your advances!"

This did it; Sam had whitened and risen from the bed. He pulled on his travel-worn clothes and she pulled on a new chemise robe. Her hair was just about dry by then and he approached her, ran his fingers through it, and made to kiss her but she moved her head coldly, not looking at him. He hesitated and grazed her neck with his lips and departed, leaving her weak in the knees and clutching the bedpost for support. "How I could have thought I loved you?" She whispered, tears were again streaming her face, her anger had gotten the best of her and she did not know if she would ever see him again. She ran to the stone terrace and looked about the grounds for a sign of him, oblivious to the raging storm that was sweeping Hogwarts.

She spotted the lone figure walking across the grounds and into the forest. He did not reappear and she was reassured. She smiled against the hailing rain and shut her eyes in euphoria. The next thing she knew blackness overtook her and when she looked down she saw a green snake slithering away from between her legs. Her sight slid in and out of focus and she noticed a warm gush of blood trailing from her calf.

* * *

Draco and Hermione skidded to a stop on the steps into the Entrance Hall; the giant double doors were broken and battered and lay in ruins, exposing the school to unwelcome invaders. There were innumerable papers, clothes, bags, and stone pieces covering the floor and ink and—to Hermione's horror—blood, covered the walls and marble floors of the school. The windows were blasted apart and half the Grand Staircase was blasted away, although not entirely, giving it an oddly shaped look.

Here and there were visible signs of a battle upon the castle. Hermione ran into the Great Hall and Draco took the stairs. The walls of the ceremony chamber were torn down, crumbling in upon itself and the giant hourglasses were blasted apart, spilling a mix of rubies, emeralds, topaz and sapphires along the marble floor.

Some of the House tables were smoking as if they had been on fire and some were blast in half while the rest were piled against each other in a kind of barrier of safety.

Hermione ran back into the Main Hall and ran up the stairs calling for Draco as she went; she climbed the now hazardous moving stairs that were also blasted apart (some had clearly favored _Reducto_) and noted not a single inhabitant was in their portrait. Some had had their canvases ripped or blasted off while others hung off the wall and some were not even there, and there was now a large burn on the stonewall where it had been.

She pushed the door to their dormitory open (Draco had pushed it half-open for they need not give a password anymore) and found their dormitory ripped apart as well.

Draco was up in his room clutching a letter, his hands shaking slightly. He looked up when she walked in and allowed her to read the letter, handing it over and saying: "It's McGonagall."

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,_

_By the time you are reading this letter it might be too late. We received a head start in abandoning the school from the Order. Many were talking of an attack on Hogwarts and it was only a matter of time. I have safely sent all the students home and those who were overage were willing to come with the rest of the faculty and myself to join Mr. Potter in the battle. I cannot tell you exactly where he is; for fear that, this letter might fall astray. Ms. Granger, do trust your instincts, intellect, and you will be able to find our base of operations for this war, there is always __**time **__Hermione, even if it has passed you will find it. Mr. Malfoy _

The writing looked as though it had stopped and then began again at a faster pace.

_I've no time to sit here idly and write to you two but I do hope you will not dishonor your houses by staying in the castle a moment longer than necessary for I do not know what they plan to do with it and if they might linger. Do not burden yourselves with treasures and uselessness but take provisions you need. Our exodus from Hogwarts does not mark the end. We shall return._

_M__inerva __M__cGonagall_

Hermione looked up at Draco and saw he was already beginning to pack. "C'mon, you read what McGonagall said, we have to leave…_now_." He magicked everything he needed into the suitcase and rummaged around the already-searched room. "What're you standing there for? Get to your room and pack!" He bellowed, making her jump. She ran from the room. When did Draco start heeding McGonagall's advice? She packed quickly and they were leaving the dorm before she remembered her forgotten object. She protested and ran back into her room, Draco hot on her heels.

She turned the room upside down and then stood, her cheeks flushed and her hair bushy, and raised her wand and said, "Accio locket!"

It did not come.

She tried again but with no luck. Draco looked at the smashed Grandfather clock in the corner of her room and pulled her by her arm out of the room. "We're running out of time, and you're wasting time with this stupid locket!" He shouted and he pulled her away from the room, ignoring her protests.

When they were well away from the castle and the grounds, he shut his eyes, trying to think, and Hermione collapsed onto a stump of a tree trunk and buried her face in her hands.

"What is that?" She asked, suddenly noticing something she had not paid any attention to due to the events that had preceded that moment.

Draco looked down at her to see what she was talking about and looked to his hip. The black sword was still there. How he had not felt it he was unsure, it was as light as air and he had completely forgotten it in the events. He could not remember what had made him take the sword from the glass case, some strange feeling of dread crept over him. The feeling and thought that he was not in complete control of himself was scaring him. He looked unsteadily at Hermione and shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? Malfoy that's a sword, I-I don't know what to say about a guy walking around with a sword nowadays—" But the rest of her sentence was cut off for popping noises were issuing around them and death eaters were surrounding them, Draco felt the Mark burn and he grasped it and cried aloud in pain. He felt Hermione grab his other arm and felt the two of them spin on the spot and in a moment, they were gone.

When he looked up he saw a strange sight…a muggle attraction, an extremely tall metal tower. "Where are we?"

"The only place I knew would be far enough, I remembered I came here on vacation with my parents five summers ago…It's Paris, and the Eiffel Tower just popped into my head."

The pain in his forearm was dying down but he struggled to stand. Many muggle passer-bys were staring strangely at the pair: A young man with a stick and a sword and a young woman with a stick, both of them in what looked like rags.

"C'mon, let's get out of the street." She muttered and began to lead him to a muggle inn.

A few hours later Hermione came back with new clothes for both of them and they both had a bath in the room they rented above the bar below. She changed into a white Oxford blouse, a black pencil skirt, black knee-length high-heeled sued boots and a black leather trench coat that reached her hips.

She bought for Draco: a black dress shirt, dress pants and dress shoes, and a trench coat of his own which looked rather sexy on him. He left the top three buttons undone and dried his hair using his wand.

When Hermione had emerged from the bathroom changed, Draco's jaw dropped slightly. Who knew she would look this sexy in another outfit that wasn't the school uniform? Nevertheless, the sneaky vixen picked out her outfit to look almost as school-like.

"What's with the black Granger?" He asked.

"Well, we need to fit in and since the fashion in Paris is always ahead and extremely chic the saleswoman told me black was the colour for the season. And you don't need telling twice, I mean every person out there on the street is wearing something black."

He took this in for a moment and observed his clothed in the mirror; this was something he would wear. He was considering living in Paris for the next few seconds before saying: "How did you pay for all this?"

"Oh well I do get an allowance from my parents, who are muggles, ergo the muggle money. It was quite expensive and I was a bit short, but nothing like a confounding charm…" She trailed off, her cheeks red from embarrassment. Draco's mouth dropped open yet again.

"Granger are you saying you stole these?"

"No!" She protested, although he could see she was a little girl afraid of being caught. "We really needed them, and…" She was mumbling, looking at the wooden floor. He was beside her in a moment and kissed her cheek lingeringly.

"I'll reimburse you if we ever get out of this Granger." She flushed and he smirked.

A sudden explosion outside their window made them jump apart. Outside in the street an attack was happening on muggles. Death Eaters and followers were cursing and torturing some. Then out of thin air, witches and wizards were popping in and defending the screaming muggles. Hermione and Draco ran from the room with their wands at the ready and aided those in need in the fight.

Draco dodged a killing curse and sent one flying right back at the attacker; Hermione wound her way through the crowd, for she'd seen something—it was impossible—a flash of long silvery hair among the mass. She pushed people out of her way until she finally made it.

"Fleur!" She gasped, looking at her friend and ally. Fleur was in such a shock a curse whizzed right past her ear and she didn't pay any attention to it. But instead of hugging Hermione she pointed her wand at her throat and dragged her away from battle, apparating on the spot. Hermione heard Draco call her name before the familiar tube-like feeling took over.

* * *

"It's alright boyo." Thomas said, clapping a hand on Sam's wet shoulder.

Sam returned to the forest in rage at himself and sat, brooding for over an hour before Thomas deemed it safe to come over to talk to him.

"What exactly did she say Sammy?" He asked, glancing through the thicket of trees, in the general direction of the castle.

"That she hates me and she would rather see me dead." He lied, although he guessed the meaning of her words. Thomas laughed at his friend who was being overly dramatic.

"Why don' ya go back and see to the lass? I'm sure she'd be glad to see yer sorry arse."

Sam ignored him. He felt a strange pang in his heart and he put his hand on his chest to calm the rapid beating. His sword seemed to grow hot and he looked down at it, the tip that touched the floor was burning the fallen leaves. He leapt up and looked at Thomas who had a strange look on his face.

"Gwen!" He gasped, and ran back towards the castle, Thomas hot on his heels.

* * *

(A/N: Hey guys, fast updates just like ya wanted guys! thanks to all those R&Ring and plzplz keep it up! lmao Lady Sauroman yea i do love LOTR, its my first love:P im currently re-reading the hp series im on bk 7 now but after im done i'll continue where i left off in the Silmarillion. Anyway so yeah two updates in less than like three days, i think it deserves a little gift from said readers lmao. Urgh im trying to change my avatar pic to a pic of Draco and both of the images (the one i have now) are courtesy of Acciobrain, and the image i have now is of Narcissa and shes like "Muhahhhaha" and Draco's like "Omg, mom stop foreshadowing, embarassing!" lmao cuz shes like talking to harry about how dumbledor wont always be there, anyway yeah so i dunno if this is short or not, depend on ur browser or w.e and i tried to fill in the emptyness from the previous chapter. We're really getting into the thicket of mythology and info here, so if anyone starts to get confused i'll explain in the next update:P, So happy thanksgiving guys i have to go get started on my hw which is due tomorrow :P and omg yay new Prison Break and Heroes epi. tonight!!!! AHH!! lmao ok see you guys next chappie! R&R!!  
-K- 


	23. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey you guys, I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating for a while, i was almost finished the latest chapter when Holiday work from school bombarded me, so then I thought of a new story (well three new ones actually :P I couldnt help myself) and so i postponed updating this one, sooo sorry to all my avid readers for waiting so long but bear with me just one more week: I've got exams coming up and i'm freaking out, so my first one (English) is this Tuesday June 10, and then French the next day and then History and then Science on Friday, then the weekend and my last one is on Tuesday and it's Math (AHH!! :S) lol so i'm going to be studying like crazy (already started since last mond.) so once i'm done and im FREE of school for the whole summer, expect a LOT of updates ;) once again, sorry for those waiting so patiently/impatiently lol i'll update soon, wish me luck for exams, i'll see you next chapter!!

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO Krystal OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX


End file.
